30 Day OTP Challenge - Lolana Edition
by Foolsgold Fenrir
Summary: Finally actually doing the OTP challenge again this year as my third anniversary of doing so. This time, instead of being drawn, it's written though! This is a complication of one-shots with different prompts. Rated T for some of the later themes in it, and the last one will be a separate post due to needing a different rating. And if you're not into this stuff, don't click it.
1. Holding Hands

The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and a cool September breeze blew in the sky. And several different alarm clocks were blaring throughout the Loud house. The first day of school had arrived, to the joy of some (read: really only Lisa) and the dismay of most. The alarms were silenced with a slap of each of their hands.

The twins were slowly trying to wake up. Lola was already out of bed feeling just as energized as though she was already used to the feeling of being awake. As someone to valued beauty sleep, her motto was '_early to bed, early to rise, makes a girl healthy, wealthy, and wise.' _She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out her usual go-to outfit.

Meanwhile, Lana barely had it in her to fight the urge to close her eyes and just go back to sleep. She definitely would if it weren't for the fact that she knew she'd get pulverized by everyone else for making them late if her twin sister didn't do so first. Lazily throwing her bed sheets to the foot of the bed without bothering to fix them up (why bother if they'll just get messed up again later?), she grabbed her own clothes. They were strewn all around her side of the room, both since she didn't have a closet of her own and because even if she did she would probably never use it.

They faced each other while putting on their trademark headwear - Lola's tiara and Lana's backwards baseball cap.

"Morning, sis." Lola greeted.

"G'mornin'..." Lana grumbled half-heartedly.

The next events were pretty much what you'd expect. A long wait for the bathroom, trying to finish up as quickly as possible to keep the line moving, tearing into breakfast as if they would never get to eat again with some room for small talk. As of now, they were all heading out of the house and into Vanzilla.

The twins took their seats in the far back next to each other, being the last to arrive. Lori seemed _this _close to leaving without them, judging by her griping about almost making them late for their first day.

"Okay okay, jeez. We're not losing _that _much time." Lana muttered, but shut up immediately once Lori shot her a glare.

"We would be here sooner if you didn't spend 10 whole minutes in the bathroom. 5 minutes is the limit!" Lola said.

"Well excuse me, maybe next time I should ask my bowels to lay off for a little while!"

"Maybe you should!"

In the midst of their bickering, the van took off at the maximum speed that would be allowed without warranting a ticket. Eventually, their bickering stopped and the car ride became rather silent.

A few minutes later, Lori stopped in front of the familiar-looking Royal Woods Elementary School. "Alright, here we are at the first stop. Move it, people."

One by one, the younger kids got out of the van and headed towards the building.

"And have a good day." Lori said with a smile, before driving off to the next two schools.

Everyone was handed a piece of paper once they were inside. On it was a list of their classes and their schedules for the week.

They walked together, trying their best to follow the guide they were given.

"So… first day of first grade, huh?" Lola started off. "You nervous?"

"I dunno, kinda. I mean, there's gonna be new classmates, a new teacher… probably harder work." Lana replied.

"We're actually gonna be with the big kids this year. Well, big for us, anyway."

"And we'll be big kids too."

"Yeah."

They continued walking. However, they started drifting away while completely distracted. By the time they realized it, Lana was almost at her class but Lola was completely gone. Taking a few steps away, she caught a glimpse of long blonde hair, and a glimmer of something shiny. It had to be her.

She followed her, only managing to catch up when she went into the bathroom.

"Hey wait!" She opened the door and went inside as well. There was only one stall door closed. She knocked on it a few times.

"Someone's in here."

"Uhh, you know we have class, right? Why'd you suddenly ditch me?"

"I couldn't find my class, there's barely any instructions in here."

"Then why didn't you ask someone, or y'know, stick with me?"

"I didn't want to set off a path of trouble or something like that. Not on the first day."

"Uhh… what do you mean?" Lana asked, scratching the back of her head in confusion.

Lola unlocked and pushed the stall door open and walked out. "Didn't you hear about the stuff that happened with Lynn before? Two years ago?"

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean it's gonna be that way for everyone. Sometimes you just gotta take chances. You never know, it might help you."

"Well maybe, but I'm still a little worried about something else…"

"About what?"

"It's just… things are changing so fast. I thought we'd have all the time in the world, but we're already moving in to first grade." Lola sighed and slumped in her seat. "Next thing we know, we'll be graduating high school, and then there'll be college, and then-"

"Whoa whoa, calm down, Lols. You're overthinking things."

Lola took a few moments to catch her breath before going on. "I know, but I just can't help it! Everything's going by too quickly. Soon I might not have time for pageants, or playtime, or- or even you-!"

Lana brought a finger to Lola's lips, shushing her. "Look. I promise that no matter what, we'll both still have time for each other. I'm not going anywhere, you don't have to worry about that."

With the same hand she used to shush her, she reached out and gently held her hand. The more refined girl's hand was much smoother to the touch compared to Lana's, which had more calluses and scrapes. "No matter what life throws at us or how fast things go by, we'll always be there for each other."

Lola looked toward her, confused at first but then giving her a warm smile. "We will." She said.

Suddenly, the bell rang. The twins, still holding hands, looked toward each other.

"Shall we?" Lola asked.

"We shall." Lana said.

And so they walked out, ready to handle whatever the day had in store for them together.


	2. Cuddling

**_(A/N): I know I took some time to update this, but yea... updates will probably not be happening everyday, but I will still try to be as consistent as I can. I do have ideas for other chapters and will continue to do so as I go along._**

* * *

Most of the time, Franklin Avenue was the noisiest street in all of Royal Woods, due to a particular house on that block. When night fell, though, it became quiet and peaceful. The most you could hear was the snoring of all 13 people that still lived in the house.

Until one of those 13 people started shifting awake. Lana Loud sat up in a cold sweat, taking rapid breaths. Her eyes darted left to right, searching the room for any threats. She looked behind her, finding that it was just the pets that usually slept besides her. The fox at the foot of her bed growled a little in its sleep, but other than that the room was silent.

"_Another stupid nightmare…" _She thought bitterly. Sure, she was safe now and nothing would really hurt her as of now. Still though, it got old and pretty annoying, especially when sometimes waking up in this state happened nearly twice a week. Stupid chronic nightmare syndrome; maybe she should go have Lisa check up on that later or something.

Right now, though, she couldn't just go back to sleep. Not in her own bed, anyway. She learned from the past that doing so would either continue her previous nightmare or make her experience a new one that's even worse. And at times like this, she would usually go to Lori and Leni's room, or perhaps Lincoln's room. She couldn't even do that either, since Lori brought Bobby over for a sleepover (or something like that) and made it very clear to everyone that anyone who dared to disturb them would be turned into a human pretzel. Leni had to switch to Lincoln's room for the night. As for everyone else, there were various reasons that ranged from the loud music and booby traps in Luna and Luan's room, Lynn's sleep fighting coupled with the creepy vibe she got from Lucy's side, to her suspicions that Lisa and Lily's room was radioactive.

Which left her with one choice. She turned her head towards her twin sister, deep in her own little dream world. A dream world that probably wasn't plagued by nightmares, unlike hers. She didn't want to disturb her beauty sleep since she was always going on about needing at least 8 hours of it, no matter what. Maybe she could just snuggle next to her without her waking up.

Lana tiptoed across the room as gently as she could, caring not to make a sound. Learning how to sneak around thanks to observing Lucy payed off, though she was definitely not nearly as good at it as her. Having successfully made it to the other side, she shimmied up the large, soft cushiony mattress. Of course, she took off her muddy boots first as she knew Lola would throw a fit if she noticed even a speck of dirt on the sheets.

The mattress felt so much different than her own bed. They were so soft and fluffy, as opposed to the stiffness of hers that felt more like she was sleeping on the outside ground, and she probably wasn't that far off. She shut her eyes and tried to get some rest.

Moments later, she was woken up by a faint voice.

"Lana?"

Lana's eyes shot open and she turned around. "Lola?"

"What are you doing in my bed?" Lola tiredly asked.

"I can't sleep in my own bed."

"Why not? Wait… did you have another nightmare?"

Lana sighed and nodded her head in shame.

"Isn't there someone else you could wake up?"

Lana shook her head.

"I know you usually go to Lori or Lincoln and they've got company over, but aren't the others free?"

She shook her head again. Then, she pulled out the dirtiest and oldest trick in the book - the puppy-dog eyes. Her jaw was trembling and she let out a whimper to further seal the deal. Lola tried her very best to resist what she knew was a trick. Still though, she knew about her nightmares, and what kind of sister would she be if she just left her hanging

Lola pinched her nose and sighed with pity before scooting over to the right to make some more room. "Alright, you can sleep here then. I can't lose too much beauty sleep so try not to move too much."

Lana gladly accepted the spot, quickly settling in after pulling the blanket over. A minute later she was caught off-guard by a new sensation. It was Lola, who had her arms wrapped around her in a hug. It was light and gentle.

"Goodnight." She simply said.

"Goodnight."

Enveloped in her body heat, she finally felt safe and secure. As long as the two of them were together, nothing could hurt them. Even nightmares knew to keep away. And so, with a content smile on their faces, they both went back to dreamland.


	3. Playing a Game

**_(A/N): I apologize if this one kinda sucks, didn't really have much motivation for this chapter. Hopefully the next one will be different in that regard._**

* * *

Game night was always eventful in the Loud House, whether they were playing board games or video games on a console. This month's Game Night was in the latter category, and things had gotten particularly intense thanks to one single bet.

"If you lose this round, you've gotta give Hopps a kiss." Lana said, pointing at her twin sister.

Lola crossed her arms and shot the resident plumber a glare that could make the Devil himself beg for mercy. Their other siblings in the room gasped, but Lana remained unfazed. She stood there for a few seconds, though the tension made them feel more like hours.

"Fine, but if _you _lose, then you'll have to…" Lola's eyes drifted around the room until she caught sight of Lucy; this gave her an idea. "Then you'll have to read a chapter of Princess Pony out loud!" She shot back.

The others let out a collective "_Ooooooh!" _Never during today's Game Night had the stakes been this high.

Lana scoffed. "Hah, that's a big if!"

They narrowed their eyes at each other and took the controllers in their hands, ready to select their characters. "It's on!" They both shouted at the same time.

The thing about the game they were playing, Cartoon Battle Royale IIV, was that one has to make a careful choice with picking their main fighter. More than just looks had to be considered for a win, as they would soon find out.

On the left side was a large serpent with a head full of horns and its back and tail covered in spines. It slithered into the digital arena and hissed, exposing its long fangs. On the right side was a fairy-like princess with a glowing pink orb in each hand. She floated down to her own spot, almost as graceful as the one who was playing her. As the announcer counted from three to one, the twins made sure to be ready on the dot.

Right as soon as the announcer said "GO!" their characters ran at each other, ready to kick some butt. Just as the serpent was about to strike, it was stopped by a swift upwards kick to the chin. Its player grumbled something before making it get up as quick as possible and get back to fighting. She kept getting blocked but eventually managed to get a serpent's bite in, much to her delight.

They kept their eyes glued to the screen, their minds entirely in the zone. No way were _they _gonna let themselves lose. That didn't mean they didn't have time for banter though, of course.

"Whew, bullseye!" Exclaimed Lana right as she perfectly timed a spring-coil attack and sent her opponent flying.

"Oh please, you were just lucky." Said Lola, just barely managing to recover without falling off the stage.

"Oh please, little miss 'fly-off the-board-just-to-avoid my-special-attack'!"

"It's a game-breaker, alright?! I was just trying to keep it fair during that last stock, sheesh."

"Yeah sure, whatever you say."

And so on and so forth. Until suddenly, the screen darkened, indicating that a special attack was being used. It wasn't either of their characters, but they were both KO'ed and the round ended not even a second later.

Everyone gasped and their jaws dropped. Somehow, they had completely forgotten that Lincoln decided to join in sometime in the middle of the battle. They had been so focus on beating each other that any other hits they took were either ignored or assumed to have been caused by their twin.

His own character was in fact Ace Savvy, who was now doing a victory dance on the screen. He dropped the controller like a microphone.

"So… what now?" Lola asked.

"Rematch."

"What if it's a tie then too?"

"Then we keep rematching until someone wins, of course! I got a feeling it's gonna be me this time."

Lola smirked and chucked. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that!"

They quickly restarted their match, this time with even more energy and determination than before.


	4. Baking

14 year old Lana Loud had been dragged into the kitchen by her sister, Lola. She remembered often being dragged into tea parties and such in the past, though those seemed to stop in middle school.

This was for something entirely different. Earlier in freshman year, Lola made it a point to show the rest of the school who the true alpha was. Lola figured that in order to keep up with her own standards and the supposed "power" she had (which Lana never really understood), she would need to find a way to get more money. And what better way to do that than to set up a channel to make videos online and monetize them?

The topic she chose for hers was baking, for now anyway. She was still trying to get it up on its feet some more, as although she seemed to be doing alright so far, she still needed to keep setting things up. Lana wasn't entirely sure why she asked her of all people to help her with something like baking. The closest thing she had ever done relating to that was making mud pies, out of literal mud. Maybe she wanted someone to hand her the ingredients while she talked. Maybe she just wanted someone to spend some time with her. Maybe it was a bit of both.

Whatever it was, she agreed to help since that's what sisters do. Plus, she'd have access to some of that batter too, which was always a plus.

Lola still had Luan's old camera, which she left behind when she went off to college. That thing was ancient, but still pretty efficient and had some very good quality. That way, Lola wouldn't have to go through the trouble of buying another camera that probably had lower quality anyway. She set it up on the table that she dragged to the counte, where all the necessary ingredients were set up for whatever they were making.

"Hello to all you fabulous people, Lola Loud here!" She greeted the camera. She then pulled Lana into the scene, almost making her trip over her feet. "And this is Lana. We're twins, but I wouldn't blame you if you didn't think so."

She waved to the camera with an awkward smile.

"Anyway, she'll be helping me make a homemade Princess Pie, with my own recipe." She took out a little book and flipped through the pages, letting out an "aha!" upon finding the right one.

"So first for the filling, we'll need the pink chocolate mix and the cornstarch. We'll be using the cornstarch to make it firm and slicable rather than soupy." She pointed towards the aforementioned bags, which Lana handed to her.

She couldn't resist taking a small handful of the chocolate and the cornstarch, first eating the chocolate without a problem. She made a mistake with also dunking the cornstarch sample into her mouth. She underestimated the sheer dryness and soon started coughing.

"That's why you're not supposed to eat it." Lola said, sighing and rolling her eyes before dumping the rest of the contents into a medium-sized bowl in front of her.

"Next, we'll need two eggs." She took the eggs handed to her, gently but firmly tapping them on the edges of the bowl to crack them. She put the yolks in and threw away the shells.

The rest of the process was pretty straightforward, adding more ingredients into the concoction, until they got to the mixing part. At that point, Lana was wearing a knight helmet and was pretending that the whisk was a sword. She nearly hit the bag of cornstarch, almost knocking it over. Lola quickly took the whisk away.

"Alright, now we'll have to mix the ingredients in the bowl until they become a silky pink chocolate filling."

"Oh, can I do it?" Lana asked.

Lola mulled over it before giving in. "Okay, but _don't_ eat any of the chocolate filling." She sternly warned.

She was about to stick her finger right into it, but quickly put her hand behind her back and gave a sheepish smile. "Don't worry, you can count on me." She took off the knight helmet she had been wearing and set it onto the table next to the camera.

She started mixing the ingredients with all the strength she had, and as fast as she could. The amount of sheer rage that she took out on those innocent ingredients made some of it spill out, mostly on her face. What did remain in the bowl was mixed pretty well though, if she did say so herself.

"Next, you'll want to put it through a fine mesh sieve in a heatproof bowl and let it cool for around 15 minutes." Lola started carefully doing so. Out of the corner of her eye she caught the sight of something peculiar. Turning around, she saw Lana wiping the batter off her face and licking it off… very slowly. And the way she flicked her tongue made her slightly blush.

"Uhh… cut, cut! One sec-" She covered the camera with a spare cookie sheet, intending to edit that part out.

"Lana, _what_ are you doing?" She demanded, marching over to her.

"What's it look like?" Her twin responded casually.

"No really, what… why? You're on camera. You know people are gonna see that, right?"

"Yeah, so? What're they gonna do?"

Lola's gaze fell to the floor. "I dunno, it's just… come on. They don't need to see that. I can already picture the comments."

"Can't you just make some edits or something?"

"I intend to." She said grumpily and directed her glare back at her. "And this is supposed to be a practical tutorial, yet you're just goofing off."

"Oh… well, if you want me to stop, I will. And I'm sorry for messing around back there."

Lola grumbled something before smiling. "I could never stay mad at you."

They got back to the counter. After waiting enough time, Lola took off the cookie sheet and got ready to continue with the tutorial.

"Now, we'll put it into this pie crust." Lola put a premade pie crust up onto the counter and put the filling inside.

"This last thing isn't needed, but I like to put it on since it adds to the cute theme of this dessert. I like to call it 'edible glitter'" She said and took out a packet of pink sugar.

Lana took out a packet of actual pink glitter from the front pocket of her overalls.

"I… no, not that kind."

Lana stuffed it back in. "Oh."

"And why are you even keeping glitter in there anyway?"

"Uhh, heh heh, no need to worry about that." The ball-capped girl chuckled in embarrassment.

Lola turned back to face the camera. "I prefer to use pink, but you can use any sugar color you want, really. Be creative!" She sprinkled the sugar onto the Princess Pie.

"And that's how it's done! Thank you for stopping by, and I'll see you again next time." Both of them waved to the camera. "Maybe I'll have her join us again, too."

"Wait, huh? But, uhh, alright. Sure."

Lola stopped the recording and turned off the camera while Lana was busy carving out a slice.


	5. Kissing

**_(A/N): Yeah I know, this one's shorter than the others, and shorter than my other usual works (excluding chapters of the Rap Battles thing). So yeah, some chapters will be longer while others will be shorter, depending on the prompt._**

* * *

It was a warm, sunny day in the small town of Royal Woods. They had just gotten back from Skippy's house on a double playdate along with Winston. Winston's parents had already picked him up and drove off, so now the twins were waiting outside for Lori.

"So how long do you think it's been?" Lola asked.

"Ehh, probably 15 minutes or something." Lana replied.

"Feels like an hour to me." Lola grumbled impatiently and kicked a small stone that was in front of her feet.

"Aww c'mon, it can't be that bad. Lori should be here any minute."

"She better be."

A few more minutes passed by with the twins idly waiting. Eventually, something caught Lola's eye.

"Hey, look over there!" Lola said, nudging Lana and pointing at something.

"What is it?" Lana turned to where she was pointing. There were two young adults passing by while holding hands, a man and a woman. At one point, they stopped and kissed each other on the cheeks.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, I've got an idea."

Lana raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Do you wanna maybe try that? It could be fun."

Lana let out a light gasp and blushed a bit. "I-I, uhh… I…" She stuttered. She was caught off-guard by the sudden feeling of something touching her cheek. She looked over to see Lola looking away with her hands behind her back, blushing a bit herself.

"_Ehh, screw it." _She thought and went to do the same.

The two stood there for a few moments, their minds blank as they tried to contemplate what happened. Soon their thought process stopped buffering and they stared at each other.

…

"EWW, COOTIES!" They both shouted and pulled away from each other. They tried to wipe the kisses off with their hands before staring at each other again. And then they doubled over laughing, nearly tripping.

Just then, Vanzilla pulled over. Lori honked the horn and rolled up her window.

"What are you two laughing about?" Lori asked.

They quickly got ahold of themselves and ceased their giggle fit.

"N-nothing, nothing." Lana said.

"It's an inside joke, you wouldn't understand." Lola added in.

"Well then, get in. I was lucky that there wasn't too much traffic, but rush hour's probably gonna start up again soon."

They did as they were told, climbing into their seats in the back. That sure was interesting, to say the least.


	6. Clothes Swap

**_(A/N): This is actually gonna be a two-part scenario. There will be other events in this collection that also have two parts/chapters to complete. Even then, for each chapter a different theme being focused on. The next chapter's gonna be "hanging out with friends" as a continuation, so stay tuned for that shitshow._**

* * *

Lana was almost done feeding Izzy the lizard her lunch when she felt something poke her cheek. Confused, she turned around to see Lola moving her hand away.

"Huh?"

"I know we're still kinda recovering from Luan's pranking spree and all, but…" Lola started while trailing off.

"Oh yeah, that. I still can't believe she embarrassed us all with our stunt doubles like that!" Lana huffed and crossed her arms. Seriously, it took all of recess at school yesterday just to convince her friends that she wasn't suddenly grossed out by bugs.

"Well, I had an idea for a neat little trick, and I wanna make sure you're on board with it."

The ball-capped girl raised an eyebrow. "An idea? What, are we getting back at Luan again?"

"Not exactly, just a little post-April Fool's joke to play on everyone and confuse them for a bit."

"So… what do you have in mind?"

Lola leaned forward to whisper her plans in her dear sister's ear.

"...and that's all there is to it!" She finished off.

"Ohhhhh, I see then! Sounds fun-" Lana stopped to think about it. "Wait, then that would mean that… I'd have to wear a dress. And makeup. And a tiara!" She clutched her temples with short but sharp nails, digging in slightly in her panicked state.

"Pshh, relax. This isn't the first time you've worn my stuff and you know it." Lola gave her a smirk and her eyes shone with amusement as she snickered. Sure, she was royally pissed (and rightfully so) when the incident with the pageant first happened, but as time went by she couldn't ignore the sheer absurdity and hilarity of the situation. It was practically her mission to never let her tomboyish twin or anyone else forget it.

Unamused, Lana rolled her eyes and grunted in annoyance. "Yeah yeah I know, I only did it for the tickets."

"Suuuure… but, are you in with the plan or not?"

"Sure, what's the worst that could happen?"

It was a warm, sunny day out in the backyard. Most of the other Louds were already outside enjoying the weather, and soon Lola and Lana, dressed as each other, joined them.

"Remember the plan." Lola whispered.

"Don't worry, I've got this." Lana replied in the same hushed tone.

"Just so you know, I'm only letting you get my dress dirty for this. If it doesn't get washed immediately after, I'll have your head."

"We'll fight later, right now let's just have our fun, alright?"

They made their way toward where most of their sisters and only brother were lounging around. According to the plan, they were going to just act like their regular selves while dressed as their opposite. Lana looked around until she found a fresh muddy puddle, and flopped right into it, facefirst. Meanwhile, Lola was practicing her pageantry.

This didn't go by unnoticed for long, and soon they were all staring at them bug-eyed.

"Uhh… did you two get your brains switched by Lisa again or something?" Lynn asked.

"I did no such thing, not recently anyway. I learned from _that _mistake last year." Lisa stated matter-of-factly.

"Then what did happen?"

The twins ignored this, though still couldn't resist quietly chuckling to themselves. Perhaps having a twin did have its perks.

After around 15 minutes of that they went back inside the house. Lana was trying not to let the comments about "going girly" that she overheard from the others saying to who was actually Lola. And Lola was internally screaming while trying not to show any disgust about her dress being not only worn by someone else but also covered with mud.

The very second they got a moment of peace, Lana leaned in a whispered to Lola, "I dunno about you but… _I don't think this was a good idea._"

"Yeah, you don't say? I can't go a single second longer seeing my dress covered in that filth!""

"And if I hear one more person call me a princess, I'm gonna _punch _someone!"

"How about we call this off, then?"

"Yeah, we shou-"

Just then, they heard the doorbell ring. Lincoln went over to open it, and at the door were some special visitors. As in, the twins' best friends, Roxanne and Michelle.

"Oh hey there, haven't I seen you two before?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, we met when you and everyone else was inviting all their friends over, I think." Roxanne said.

"Man, that was crazy!" Michelle added in.

The outfit-swapped twins froze in place. They were in clear view of their friends, so it wasn't like they could just change right then and there. Exchanging glances, they both knew exactly what they would have to do. Pretending to be each other for 15 minutes was fine enough, but for the rest of the day would be no easy feat. Still, they knew it's what they had to do to prevent any further mishaps.


	7. Hanging Out With Friends

_**(A/N): Hey y'all, I'm back with another shitty chapter about a dumb thing! I'll be honest, I was kinda bored with this chapter, but a good friend of mine managed to motivate me enough to type it all out today. The next chapter is something I've been really looking forward to, by the way. Expect that to be longer and more fun in general, I hope anyway. Toodles!**_

* * *

The outfit-swapped twins went to greet their friends at the door. They both waved and said hi, and invited them inside. Roxanne and Michelle squinted and hummed. Something seemed off about their best friends, but they just couldn't put their finger on it.

Though, Lola's voice seemed gruffer than Roxanne last remembered, and Lana's voice was higher pitched than the time a butterfly landed on her nose, from what Michelle remembered. Maybe she saw another one earlier or something. Oddly enough, despite being the self-proclaimed "Queen of Risks" who's not afraid to get her hands dirty, her ball-capped best friend was terrified of those fluttering multi-colored demons.

"Heyyyy, Lana! How's it going?" Michelle asked in a chummy way, wrapping her arm around who she thought was Lana. She tensed up from the rough contact, which the mud wallower took notice of.

"What's wrong? Spooked by a butterfly or something?"

Lola raised an eyebrow, unsure how to respond to a question like that. Was it an inside joke between her and the real Lana? In her best impression of her twin sister's voice, she replied "No, I'm fine. I'm fine, really." Her impression was pitch perfect, as she had dabbled in voice impressions during pageant practice and had even managed to use it to keep herself a peg higher than the other contestants.

Michelle seemed satisfied with the answer, giving a light understanding nod.

Roxanne and who she thought was her own best friend had already made it to the living room couch in front of the TV.

"So, Lola, wanna watch some Prison Pageants? The new episode's gonna start in a minute!"

Lana was about to respond with an automatic 'no' when she remembered her plight. "_Dang it." _She muttered to herself. "Yeah, sounds fun…" She said with her best impression of Lola's voice. Since Lola sometimes used her voice acting for evil (well, usually just to convince the others to give her Lana's food or to mock her by saying things in her voice that she would never actually say) Lana also took up practicing her own impersonation skills to do the same. She wasn't able to do it as well as Lola, but it was still pretty spot on, _scarily _so.

In conclusion, if they wanted to creep people out and act like a hive mind, they very well could.

As the episode of Lola's favorite show played and sealed Lana in her own little Hell, Lola was going through something similar.

"There's this new mud wallowing place, and it's even better than the old one." Michelle began excitedly. Lola inhaled deeply but quietly to stop herself from reacting with disgust with knowing what she was implying. But, living her whole life with Lynn and of course her twin made her mentally prepared for some of the grodier things in life.

"Yeah, I bet it is." She gave a nervous fake smile and a chuckle.

"And get this! There's a ton of rocks and burrows there so bugs and worms are _everywhere _there! It's an all-you-can-eat buffet!"

It took all of Lola's willpower to not vomit right then and there. She swallowed down the bile, along with her pride. "Y-yeah, that sure s-sounds… err, delicious, heh."

"So, you wanna go? It's still light outside so we've got plenty of time."

"NO! I mean, nah, I'm good. I just ate earlier, so I'm way too full for worms and whatever else is there."

"_Huh, she never refuses an offer to eat bugs." _Michelle thought. "Well, we could still go to there and just wallow if you want. It'll help you digest."

"Sure, we could." Lola said, accidentally raising her voice in pitch. Luckily, it went by unnoticed by the other girl.

"Then let's go!" And with that she was whisked away to her own muddy Hell.

* * *

The end of their torture couldn't arrive any slower. It felt like they had been suffering for hours when the episode of Prison Pageants ended and Lola and Michelle came back to the house covered in mud.

By then, their friends had realized that something definitely was up, and intended to find out what it was as soon as they could.

"Okay, Lola, you're acting like you've never seen this show before. I mean, seriously, 10 minutes ago I asked you if you had any new headcanons for your OTP, which you always squeal with joy about, but you acted like you had no idea what I was even talking about."

"And Lana, something is definitely wrong. I know something's wrong when you refuse to go to the deep end of the wallowing pit, your favorite part."

The twins glanced at each other with worried expressions. They let out a huge sigh and hung their shoulders.

"Look, you're right. Something is up." Lana started.

"We're… not who you think we are." Lola said.

Their friends gave them confused looks. "What do you mean?" They both asked at the same time.

Lola took off the red cap and untied the pigtails, letting her long hair flow freely. Lana picked them up and tied her own hair up, taking off the crown and replacing it with the hat.

"We swapped outfits today. We thought it would be fun, but well, it just caused problems." Lola said in a defeated tone while wiping as much mud off of her as she could. Even after spending an hour wallowing in the stuff, the wet, squishy texture of the mud would never not disgust her.

"Wait, what?!"

"Mhm. She had the idea to prank our family for a bit by swapping clothes and then doing what we usually do as our regular selves." Lana admitted. "We were going to change back after a little while, but then we forgot that we invited you and… yeah."

"Oh…"

Both twins blushed in embarrassment, their faces redder than Lana's cap and hotter than the coal she used to burn to keep the room warm enough for her pet reptiles and amphibians.

And then Roxanne and Michelle started howling with laughter, pointing and guffawing about the whole situation. They collapsed on the ground, still laughing like spotted hyenas being tickled while on laughing gas.

"You… you're wearing a dre- HAHAHAHAHAAAAA-" Michelle whooped, not even able to finish her sentence while pointing at Lana. "L-like that time you came to the mud pit… and you had this weird wig and sunglasses… and SANDALS! And your toenails were painted pink! I caaaaaant!"

"And here we have Little Miss Prim and Proper over here covered head to toe in that muck, like a mud monster!" Roxanne joined in on the riffing, also unable to contain her giggling.

The twins were less than amused. They rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Yeah yeah, get it out of your systems…" Lana grumbled.

"Wow, your friend is a jerk." Lola whispered into Lana's ear.

"I know, this is nothing compared to what she's usually like, I'm just used to it. So is yours, by the way." She whispered back.

"She gets like that sometimes too."

"Anyway, we're gonna go change back into our regular clothes so that we can actually enjoy the rest of the day, okay?" Lola announced once the chortles ceased.

"O-okay, you… you go do that." Roxanne gasped between breaths.

They left to go do that, and made a mental note to not pull a stunt like this again. Or at least not when friends are coming over.


	8. Princess and Knight

_**(A/N): Hooo boy, this was an idea I wanted to do for quite some time after discussing the idea in a Discord server with a few buddies. Originally, this was going to be a separate one-shot where the Lolana implications could be taken with a grain of salt (like in that V-day thing) but now that I'm doing this, it was the perfect opportunity! This was partly inspired by the idea of the South Park episode "Good Times With Weapons" if anyone is curious. This'll probably be one of the longest prompt chapters. This chapter was also a collaboration with my good friend Takaluca. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_Once upon a time, a long time ago, in a galaxy far far away- err, I mean… a land far far away. Yeah, that. In that particular land, there was a kingdom, ruled by Lynn the Third, known across its inhabitants as the merciful and peaceful king and lord, who brought his reign into prosperity and happiness. His queen was Rita, and together they had a beautiful princess, Lola the First. She would soon take the throne._

_That is, until the tragedy._

_A mythical flying and ferocious beast charged an attack yet again. The dragon was nicknamed Loricille, goddess of death and despair, by the citizens. Its rage was unstoppable, feared all across the seven kingdoms, and with no chance of being defeated. Its last strike, however, took away the only daughter of the mighty Lord from his hands. Some witnessed the young girl being carried by its claws._

_Without anyone in the king's legacy to take the throne after his death, and the views of the current time, the kingdom was left in shambles. Desperate for the return of the princess, and the failed attempts to strike against the beast, they called for the aid of a valiant knight from the North, known as Miss Lana the Brave. She was known across the land as someone who had slain other beasts that terrorized the area and saved countless villages and subjects of royalty._

_The castle doors swung open. Lana, dressed in steel armor and a knight's helmet, walked across the room to the thrones, on which sat the king and queen. She knelt down and bowed her head. "Your majesties, for what hath I been summoned for?" She asked._

"_Oh, thank the Lord for you answering our request." King Lynn said. "We've called you here for a very risky and important mission! You've been assigned to slay the beast known as Loricille, the beast has terrorized my lands for far too long. Please save our only daughter, Princess Lola!"_

"_No need to worry. That monster won't stand a chance against me, I'll make sure of it! Your daughter will be back before you know it." She stood up, showing off her shield that had a frog head symbol in the middle and a glistening sword. Both were slightly worn from previous battles._

"_Your courage is impressive, Miss Lana, but bravery won't be enough to slay the beast. You must meet with the reing's witch. She will provide you the magic required to survive such a dangerous encounter."_

"_I will be sure to do so, thank you. I promise not to fail you two!" She raised her sword in the air before sheathing it into her scabbard and walking back out._

_Standing outside was her steed, waiting patiently for her master to return._

* * *

"Aw c'mon, why do I have to be the horse?!" Lynn demanded, standing on all fours and holding a steel bit in her mouth with reins attached to the parts sticking out.

"Because you're the strongest and the fastest, and you'd be able to handle my weight the best." Lana replied, climbing onto her back.

"I would have preferred being the dragon…" The jock muttered.

Lori came in, wearing a blue dragon costume and holding Lola in her arms, both of them snickering.

"Well, that wouldn't work out though, because dragons are actually big and tall. And that's why I'm the dragon."

"Heh, yeah, ya shorty." Lola chimed in.

Lori exited the hall while still holding Lola and went back into her own room, shutting the door. Lana couldn't help but snicker as well for a few moments until she managed to get ahold of herself. Lynn just snorted and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"_Onward, my faithful steed!" Lana shouted. Her horse took off away from the castle. Both of them knew they were in for a long journey._

_They dashed through the village surrounding the castle, people cheering for their mighty savior that shall slay the horrific beast. She'd face great dangers on the 'zero chance to survive' road. Lana had no fear, she knew that name wasn't accurate. It was more of a path than an actual road._

_Regardless, as she made her way near the borders of the kingdom, she stopped near the forest that covered the road. Besides it's entrance, a small and old wooden hut struggled to stand still, and an old woman, covered with a robe as dark as the night's sky, and skin as pale as the moon. _

_A large vampire bat was perched on her left shoulder. Its beady red eyes and piercing shriek would strike fear into many others' hearts, but Lana just thought he was adorable. To her right was, quite curiously, a goat with a white pelt and black hair covering its eyes. It let out a loud "maaaaa!"_

_The woman tilted her head to look up at her, her expression unwavering. She couldn't see her eyes, just her nose and a mouth full of crooked yellow teeth. "What brings you here, traveller?" She asked in a monotonic voice that sent shivers down the young knight's spine._

"_My name is Lana the Brave! I was sent by our mighty leader to slay the beast known as Loricille!" Lana said in all her glory on her horse. "I'm in search of this kingdom's witch, as the king said you may help me in my quest!"_

_The woman hummed in thought before speaking again. She grabbed a wooden pole, about half her size, and used it as a cane, or maybe a staff, and approached the mighty hero. "I happen to be the witch that they speak of. I'm surprised that they want me around now. Usually they just hide from me whenever I go to the market."_

"_Oh… well, maybe if they got to know you better they wouldn't be so afraid. I think you're pretty cool, though."_

"_To tell you the truth, I have no concern for what others think or feel about me. I've lived in the outskirts of the kingdom with only my familiars for many years. But enough of my story. You have a quest to fulfill."_

"_So, would you be willing to join me?"_

"_Unfortunately, young traveler, I'm in no conditions for such an adventure. However, the beast you seek to destroy has destroyed much of our kingdom, and with it, part of my family. Therefore, I'll help you. Please, come inside."_

_Lana stepped into the little hut, carefully shutting the door behind her. The goat screamed again while the witch's bat stared her down. Despite it being small and cramped, it was quite a sight to behold. There was a cauldron bubbling with a green liquid and vials of potions and books written in foreign languages scattered about. Candles illuminated the area. Suddenly, a figure darted to the side of the cauldron and meowed._

"_I must apologize for my mess. I don't receive many visitors. Usually people in quests to slay enormous beasts. It's always a one time visit." The witch said._

"_No need to apologize, it looks pretty cozy actually. Your pets make it better too. What are their names, anyway?" _

"_This over here is Fangs." The witch pointed to the bat. "This is Baphomet." She pointed to the goat, who was currently chewing on a book. She quickly took it away and placed it on the table next to the cauldron. "And over there is Salem." She gestured toward the cat, who jumped off and started rubbing against the knight's legs. "Fangs and Baphomet aren't as friendly, but Salem always enjoys greeting new visitors."_

_Lana bent down to pet Salem's head, eliciting a soft purr from the feline._

"_Now, let's get started." The witch said. "To face such a beast, you'll need some...special equipment. It won't be plain iron, like the one in your sword, that will perforate the dragon's skin. Your shield won't withstand its fire breath. Your armor won't be a match for its claws."_

_She looked down at her current plain equipment. "Dang, I sure came unprepared. So, what can you do to make it better?" She asked as she started taking off the armor and handing everything over to the older woman._

"_I shall enchant your equipment. Making it stronger, powerful, and more prepared to face such a challenge. Now i ask you for some privacy. It's a very delicate process which requires focus and concentration."_

_The woman took all of Lana's equipment, leaving her defenseless surrounded by the witch's pets. It took around fifteen minutes, for the old lady to return with her equipment. She noticed a light purple glow shiny from her items._

"_Done. Your sword, not only has been repaired, but conceived with great perforation and durability. It's capable of cutting a hair in half. Your shield, now much lighter and easier to maneuver, and with the ability to repel the flames. Finally, your armor has been incremented, comparable to the most durable and resistant materials known to mankind, which will offer a protection much needed."_

"_Whoa, this is awesome! That dragon doesn't stand a chance against me now!" Lana marveled at her now buffed up equipment. "How can I ever repay you?" She asked as she started putting the armor back on._

"_Consider this a gift. All I ask is for you to slay the beast, as a revenge for my lost family members." The witch said. "And I almost forgot. This will be essential in your battle." She showed the knight a small flask, filled with a dark blue liquid. "This is a potion. Made with the finest of ingredients, capable of boosting your strength, agility and resistance. Use it wisely, as its effects are only temporary."_

"_You can count on me. I will avenge your fallen brethren and bring peace to the land." She bowed her head and opened the door. "Thanks again!" She called out, hopping back onto her horse and taking off. She waved to the witch as the sight of her became smaller and smaller the further she travelled away._

_She travelled far along the path to where that creature was said to have made its home. With her armor, sword and shield now enhanced, nothing was going to stand in her way. That is, until she heard a cry for help._

"_A cry for help!" A young lady shouted in the middle of the path._

* * *

"Wait, Leni, you're just suppose to say "HEEEEELP!" Lincoln explained, clad in a cloak and a black face mask. He held a small purse in one hand.

"But you said that after this I yell out a cry for help." Leni replied, confused.

"Well yeah, but… ah, nevermind." He sighed.

* * *

_She pulled on the reigns, stopping to a halt. "Over there!" She pointed towards the pair and they headed to them. By the time they arrived, however, the thief ran off. A fair young woman was on her knees, her hands on her face._

_She hopped off and tapped on the woman's shoulder. "What happened here, Miss?"_

"_That bad man. H-he took away my bag. I have very valuable stuff in it! P-please, can you retrieve it for me?"_

"_Where did he go?"_

"_T-that way!" She pointed down the trail, where the thief could be seen running away. Several trinkets fell out with each fast step he took._

_Lana turned towards his direction, and spot a figure running away from them. Quickly digging her heels into the side of the horse, they ran after the bandit. "Stop right there, criminal scum!" She shouted, as they approached him. When they were just a few meters away, Lana jumped away from the horse right on top of her prey, making him fall down, with her on top._

"_Nobody breaks the law on my watch." She said, with her foot on his face. "Now, I believe you have something that's not yours."_

_He grunted, struggling to get up. "Yeah, but what's it to you?"_

_She simply took out her sword and pointed it at his face._

"_O-okay, okay, we don't have to… to do that!"_

"_So how about you hand over that bag so I can give it back to the nice lady you stole it from?"_

_He did so, getting up and running away as soon as she took her foot off of him. She saw him wiping the dirt off of his cheek as he did. She turned back to see the young woman running towards her._

"_Oh, for the mighty lord, you've retrieved my bag! And for that I'm really grateful."_

"_It's my duty, Miss, to ensure safety on the citizens of this glorious kingdom." Lana said, retrieving the bag. "If you don't bother me asking, what is the valuable possession in your bag?"_

"_Oh, I don't mind." She opened the bag, letting a sweet scent come out of it. "Inside this bag I have my precious and delicious cinnamon rolls. Would you like one?"_

_The scent made her mouth water and her eyes sparkled at the prospect of taking a bite out of one of them. "Oh, most definitely! You're too kind, really." She bit into the tasty pastry, savoring its sweetness as long as she could. "Wow, these are great!"_

"_Thank you very much!" The woman said. "It's an old family recipe."_

"_And thank you too for sharing it with me!" She said between bites. Soon she finished the treat. "Well, I better get going. The kingdom needs my help to slay the monster that's been terrorizing everyone. You get home safely, you hear?"_

_The woman nodded and walked off, closing her bag. She waved as her hero got back onto the horse and rode off. "Okay, no more distractions. I must head towards the beast's cove, and slay it, as it's my mission!"_

_She rode on, but not long after she heard something in the wind. "What's that sound? It sounds like… music." She said. _

_The vegetation rustled, and out jumped three young girls. The tallest and apparently oldest was dressed in purple clothing and wore a bard's hat with two feathers poking out, holding a harp. The slightly younger but not much shorter wore a yellow jester's outfit and held a decorative staff. The youngest was significantly more so, and wore a green cloak, equipped with a bow and an arrow-filled quiver._

"_Who seems to be wandering around these Woods?_

_Where three travelers search for treasures and goods." The person in purple sang, playing her harp._

"_Uh, what?" Our brave hero asked, with her hand ready to draw her sword for battle. "My name is Lana the Brave, and I'm on an official mission given by the King himself, to slay the beast known as Loricille!"_

_Just saying that name elicited a gasp from the trio._

"_L-Loricille? You mean t-the reptilian goddess of death and destruction?" The youngest girl stuttered._

"_She destroyed my town just as I was performing a skit! I guess you can say we were all… fired up. Get it?"_

_Lana had to groan and that horrible pun, alongside the other two people with her other than the one in yellow. "Who are you? Are you bandits? Travelers? Roomers?"_

_The one in purple stepped forward and cleared her throat._

"_We are the three merrywomen of these yonder woods_

_You may not recognize us at first glance with our hoods_

_But known from all lands, from Gaza to the Giza _

_I am Luna, the jester is Luan, and this little one is Lisa."_

* * *

"Really? Giza?" Lana asked.

"Hey, I'm sorry if there aren't many good rhymes with 'Lisa'. It's not my fault mom and dad gave her such a name!"

"You know, you had no necessity to express such remark out loud." Lisa said, slightly offended."

"Can you go faster over there? I literally have to meet Bobby in half an hour, and you're worrying about rhymes." Lori interrupted, shouting from across the hall.

"If I can stand all this time carrying Lana, you don't get to complain about just waiting and doing nothing!" Lynn shouted back.

"Just hurry it up, okay? I could have been out the door by now, but I'm still in this dragon costume."

* * *

"_So, you'll face such a danger as the beast you claim to challenge!" The younger girl said. "Is there any desire of your part on the aid of three young musketeers on your mission?"_

_Lana hummed in thought. "Hmm… well you know what they say, the more the merrier! But are you three up for the challenge? This is no ordinary monster."_

"_Believe us, we've our experience! Besides, we desire revenge from such beast, but never had a brave warrior to guide us to the battle. We've seen its destruction. For someone as you, it's a very worthy opponent. Your battle will be legendary!"_

"_Then you shall follow me! As companions on my great quest to slay the beast!" Lana proclaimed._

"_Victory will be ours!" The four of them shouted together._

_The other three hopped onto the horse and rode off-_

* * *

"No, no, no, no, absolutely not. Get off." Lynn demanded. "It's hard enough having to run around with just Lana on my back, I am not gonna let three more people on!"

"Well how are we supposed to get there, then?" Luna asked.

"You walk, like normal people. As soon as you get there, I'm taking a break. This is enough of a workout already."

Luna, Luan and Lisa got off of Lynn's back.

* * *

"_Thank _you. I know I'm the strongest, but I'm not giving four people horsey rides."

_So anyway, in the story they still hopped on and rode off, though they actually just walked alongside Lynn and Lana. After what felt like ages, they finally arrived at the dragon's lair._

"_It's now or never, everyone. The monster that kidnapped the princess and brought destruction to the land is but a few paces inside that cave." Lana said._

"_How can you be so sure?" The youngest musketeer asked. "Is it the abandoned bones, the darkness surrounding us, the disturbing smells of burning corpses?"_

"_Uh...well, I'd say it's because of this sign that says 'Loricille's lair, don't enter', right over there."_

"_Huh, I suppose you are correct. Now then, shall we?"_

"_We shall." They got off of the horse. "Stay here, buddy. We'll be back soon and with the princess." Lana patted the horse's head and tied a lead onto one of the jagged pointy rocks around the entrance._

"_FINALLY!" The horse screamed, turning around and running away._

"_Uh...what just happened?" The middle girl asked. Also _

"_Don't worry about her, she'll be back. She's just taking a break."_

_The horse started screaming again, continuing to run off down the hall- err, path._

_The party walked into the cave, the air hot and humid. The sound of water dripping from the stalactites above echoed throughout. Human bones littered the floor. It was dark, but luckily there was a burning light further inside, helping them find their way towards it._

"_Wait!" Lana whispered. "I believe I see something."_

"_Is it the beast?" The youngest one asked._

"_I believe so."_

_They marched onwards, getting closer and closer to the light. Soon, they were face to face with the behemoth. A huge blue dragon sat on a pile of treasure, ranging from gold coins to jewel-encrusted goblets. The princess was trapped in a cage beside the pile, crying out pitifully for help. Its red eyes were burning with rage, and so was its maw with stray flames blazing out. Smoke also trailed from its nostrils._

"_Who dares to enter the lair of Loricille?!" It snarled._

"_The dragon awakes, beyond our sight"_

_And if not for the warrior, we'd meet our demise."_

"_You've come for the princess, haven't you? All of you shall meet your demise, including your so-called 'warrior', by my claws!" Loricille roared, readying her fire breath. A stream of flames shot out of her mouth, blocked by the enhanced shield of the knight._

"_You have no chance against me, beast!" Lana shouted, pointing her sword towards the beast. "I am Lana the Brave, sent by the King himself, with my enchanted weapons and armor, I shall rescue the mighty princess!"_

"_Hah, literally in your dreams, puny weakling!" She slashed her claws at the party, just barely missing._

"_Brave warrior, what's your plan against this monstrosity?" The youngest of the trio asked?_

"_I require a distraction. Then, I may strike her!" She explained._

"_Leave this to me!" The middle girl said. "Hey! Ugly beast!"_

"_What?!" Loricille turned and faced the Jester. "How dare you insult me, little one?!"_

"_You really need to lay off of those bean chips! I heard you destroyed a whole kingdom after just a single bag!"_

"_How DARE you!" Loricille started chasing after the jester, now brimming with fury. Jets of flame hit the ground in spots where Luan was just moments ago. Her deadly spiked tail whipped around, thankfully dodged by the others._

_Lana took the opportunity to approach the beast from behind. She jumped and grabbed on its skin, and started to climb. The attacks against her allies made her path tougher, but she quickly reached the top of the head. Fighting to remain in balance, she took out her sword and raised it in the air._

"_By the glory given to me, I shall slay you, beast!"_

_Finally taking notice of the knight, Loricille started thrashing her head in an attempt to make her fall off. She held on for dear life while trying to find an opportunity to strike. Luckily, the thrashing stopped for a split second, allowing her to plunge the enhanced sword into it. Loricille froze mid-roar, belting out a "NOOOOOOOOO" as she collapsed on the stone floor defeated._

* * *

"NOOOOO!" Lori screamed. "You dropped my phone!"

"Lori? Lori, are you still there?" Bobby asked through the device on the ground.

Lori quickly fell on her knees to grab the device. "Bobby Boo Boo Bear? Are you listening?" She said, as she faced her four sisters. "I had enough of this play! You're lucky my phone didn't break!" She shouted, as she walked out of the room and out of the house, not even taking off the dragon costume.

"Wow. If she didn't wanna play, she could've just let me be the dragon." Lynn snarked, having mysteriously turned up again.

"Where'd you come from, dudette?" Luna asked, raising a brow.

"Ehh, rest is boring. Plus, this was kinda fun, so I oughta stick around for the final act, right?"

The other four shrugged and Lola tapped on the cardboard box she was in, with bars cut out to make it look more like a cage.

"_Ahem._" She cleared her throat, calling for their attention.

* * *

"_Oh, brave warrior, the beast has been slayed!" The youngest of the four adventures exclaimed. "And look, is that the princess who I see?"_

_Lana gasped as she caught sight of the aforementioned princess in the cage. "I believe so!" She took a few steps toward it and picked up the rusty lock in one hand. She plunged the pointed tip of the sword and twisted it in the keyhole, somehow causing it to shatter. Because apparently that's how physics work now. "Miss Lola Loud, I, Lana the Brave, came to your resc-"_

"_Finally!" The princess shouted, walking out. "You have any idea how long I've been waiting here? This place stinks, and that dragon is so annoying!"_

_Lana giggled. "I know, right? Luan even had to tell her to lay off of the bean chips."_

"_And you slayed her?! I wanted to slay her! You took that opportunity from me! You know how boring it is to hear her sigh and text her boyfriend?!"_

"Wait, what?" Lana asked.

"While you were having fun all this time, you kept me waiting here! Next time, I want to be in the action!"

"Hey, you wanted to be a princess and there's no way I would put on a dress for that. It worked out perfectly, if I do say so myself."

"Just for you! Try standing still for all the time. I wanted to be the independent and brave princess, not some fairy tail 'wait for the enchanted prince' princess."

Lana tried to think of a reply, but couldn't exactly decide on one train of thought. So, she decided to combine a few into one. "I'm sorry about that, maybe next time you could slay the dragon and rescue me. Buuuut…" She trailed off, giving a toothy grin. "If you want, you could carry me back to the palace."

"Ew. Me, touch a muddy sweaty girl? No thank you." Lola said.

"Ay!" Lana shouted. "Thanks for the compliment."

Lola huffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm tired already. Let's make things easier and you carry me." She said, jumping on Lana, who somehow managed to hold a grip on her. "Come on, let's go. The King and Queen are waiting."

"Hey, works for me."

* * *

_The doors of the castle opened again, this time with the party of three along with the knight in shining armor holding the princess in her arms._

"_My daughter!" The king exclaimed by the sight of the two. "Lana the Brave, you did it, you've rescued the princess of the kingdom!"_

"_Yeah, but I couldn't have done it alone. I visited the witch like you told me to and she enhanced my armor, sword and shield. Then, I came across these three and they assisted me in battle with the ferocious dragon." She gestured toward Lisa, Luan and Luna standing next to her._

"_Well, your courage and skill shall be remembered for history!" Then the Queen asked, "Is there any way we can thank you for saving our daughter?"_

"_No thanks necessary, I'm just doing my job. It is an honor, your majesties." She set Lola down and took a bow. Though she quietly whispered in her ear, "Can I still get a kiss though, like knights do in fairytales?"_

_Lola faced her a bit surprised. "What? Why would you ask that?"_

"_I dunno, it just ties the story together, y'know? So, is it a yes or a no?"_

"_Sigh, fine." Lola said, giving a quick peck on Lana's cheek. "Satisfied?"_

_A light blush made her cheeks slightly pink. "Heh, yeah, there we go." She giggled. "You know, you're kind of adorable sometimes."_

"_Alright alright, enough dilly-dallying. We still need to go on other quests." Lisa said._

* * *

"Especially my experiments. I haven't worked on one all day for this." She continued, looking at her wristwatch under her sweater's sleeve.

"Yeah dudes. I gotta finish a new song for my next gig."

"And I've still gotta prepare for next year's April Fool's."

"Uhh… but it's almost a whole year away." Lola pointed out, a little uncomfortable.

"What, you think I plan everything overnight? Geez." Luan replied, following Luna and Lisa as they walked out to do their own thing.

"I guess it's only us two left now." Lana said.

"Talk about yourself. I have a tea party to attend!"

"With your plushies, you mean?"

"Them, and you."

"Wait wha-"

Before the mighty knight could protest, she was whisked away by the princess to join her tea party. Hey, it was only fair, right?


	9. A Day At The Beach

_**(A/N): And finally back with another chapter, I'm making slow but steady progress with this thing. This was also a collab with Takaluca, so if you haven't checked his stuff out (even though I've recommended that you do multiple times) you should. The next chapter is gonna be a fun one, I bet.**_

* * *

The last day of school was merely two days ago, and summer vacation had begun. The Loud family was already excited to start their much-needed break. Before actually going away somewhere, though, they decided that a trip to the beach would be a perfect way to kick off the season.

"Aright kids, we're here!" Lynn Sr. announced as the car pulled into a parking space. Once they stepped out, they saw the large community beach in front of them, with many other people swimming in the ocean, playing volleyball, and chilling in the warm sand.

They cheered and ran towards the beach, while Rita and Lynn Sr. followed behind and holding their stuff. They picked a nice vacant spot right near the ocean, only but a few inches shy from the shell-filled mud that the water touched. It took a few minutes to set everything up, though it was worth it as they usually stood as long as they could. Usually either until the sky started darkening or until a lifeguard kicked them out for some mishap. The latter was much more common, but that never deterred the Louds.

Luna laid on a beach chair with her headphones on, chilling while some good ol' rock 'n roll blasted through her headphones at a volume only she would be able to tolerate while remaining so serene. Luan took the opportunity to set up a prank for her unaware sister, squirting a blob of sunscreen into her hand. She then took out a feather and tickled it under her nose a little bit until she slapped her hand onto her face in an effort to block her sneeze. What resulted was quite a rude awakening, and a pissed-off Luna.

"Oi mate, just wait 'til I get my hands on ya!" Luna yelled in her faux-Brittish accent. She ripped off her headphones and chased after a giggling Luan, not even bothering to wipe the sunscreen off her face, or the mixture of sunscreen and snot on her hand.

"Ugh, these two never grow up." Lori said.

"I was thinking the same thing, elder sibling." Lisa said, besides her eldest sister. "Such immature behavior is certainly annoying and-"

"Lisa, please be quiet, I'm trying to talk to Bobby!" She exclaimed, with an angry expression, before quickly going back to a smile, while holding her cellphone. "Oh nothing, Boo Boo Bear. It was just one of my sisters."

"And once again I was completely ignored." Lisa said to herself. "Well, perhaps it's time to begin my research on oceanic species." She began walking towards the sea, where she knew she could find something interesting to analyze.

Watching the ocean, Lisa noticed that someone had arrived there before her, almost running over her. As usual, Lynn was practicing her swimming on the salty water. A triangular shape peeked out of the waves soon after she got in. Lynn was near it, completely unaware of its presence. It inched closer and closer, until…

"GYAHH!" Lynn shrieked and turned around. The other shape lifted, revealing itself to be a shark fin hat that Lucy was wearing. She also had Lynn's swim trunks in her hands and was quickly swimming away. Lynn angrily swam after her and Lucy couldn't help but smile in amusement. Lisa couldn't help giggling a bit either.

"GIVE ME BACK MY TRUNKS!" Lynn roared as she continued going after them and Lucy dangled them above her head.

"Ah. My family might be a bit crazy, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Lincoln said to no one apparently.

"Hey Linky, who are you talking to?" He heard a voice from behind him, and he soon recognized his second oldest sister.

"Oh, hey Leni. I was just talking with myself." He explained.

"Myself? But where is he? I'm not seeing anyone. Is he invisible?"

"No Leni, what I meant is…" Lincoln then turned around, and seeing Leni made him freeze for a couple seconds. "...Leni…"

"Yes, Linky?"

"Why aren't you in your swimsuit?" He asked.

"Because I'm not swimming right now. What, do we, like, need sandsuits now?"

"Uh, no...but it would be the best if you were wearing something…" Lincoln said, covering his eyes. "Lori! It happened again!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Ugh, what is it, Linc-" Lori said, annoyed, holding one hand over her phone, until he saw Leni. "OMG, Leni for the last time, this isn't a nude beach!" She walked towards them, grabbing a towel and wrapping her sister on her. "Thanks Linc. I'll take care from here."

"What's a nude beach?" Lana asked her twin, who was laying down on a pink towel. Lana chose to instead be buried in the sand with just her head poking out.

"It's a beach where everyone is completely naked and it's totally _gross-" _Lola began before getting cut off.

"Sounds like fun! We should go find one." She jumped out of her sand-den and tried to make a run for it, before Lola caught hold of her swimsuit straps. She always thought she had no sense of fashion and that wearing a swimsuit that looked like the overalls she always wore was dumb, but she had to admit it came in handy at times.

"No, we should not." Lola started dragging her tomboyish twin back to the now messed-up sand den and plopped her back in it. She then went back to lay on the towel.

"Aw, come on, why not?" Lana asked. "Think about it. No wet clothes back in the car, no sand sticking inside the swimsuit. What could possibly be bad?"

"Oh I dunno, just the fact that you would be _naked in public? _And I don't need to see that. And neither does anyone else. Nobody should _want _to, anyway."

"Hmpf, whatever." Lana said, with her arms crossed. "But let's do something at least. Burning in the sun is boring."

Lola sat back up from her towel. "Alright, you got any ideas?"

"Let's build the biggest sandcastle anyone has ever seen!" She said, excitedly.

"Oooh, I like that! Will it have seashells?"

"'Course it would! What sand castle is complete without seashells?"

"EEEEEEEEE!" Lola exclaimed. "What are we waiting for?! Go grab the tools!"

"Uhh, I left my toolbox at home…"

"I'm talking about the sand buckets and shovels." Lola clarified. "Or did you forget those too?"

"Oh, no I've got those. One sec." Lana got out of the hole in the sand and started digging through it, making a bigger hole. Eventually she recovered two pails and two shovels that she had stashed there. There was one pink set and one navy set.

"Ew… full of sand." Lola complained.

"You want to build a sandcastle without getting your tools dirty with sand?"

"No, I...okay, fair point. So, let's start."

"Oh, you know it, sis."

"Go, Wonder Twins!" Both heard a shout from behind them, that came from their older and only brother, Lincoln. "What?"

"What did you just say?" Both asked.

"Uh, go Wonder Twins?" He asked, confused.

"Who are those?"

Lincoln sighed. "_Nobody here knows about not so famous superheroes." _He said, as he began to walk away.

"That was weird." Lola said. "Anyways, let's start."

That's what they started doing, filling the pails with sand and trying to make it as smooth and compact as possible to make their sand castle sturdy enough. It was hard and laborious work, especially when they had to go scavenging for seashells (as in, Lola made Lana go back and forth with as many shells as possible from the mud to avoid touching it herself). Eventually, they managed to finish their masterpiece.

"This is so beautiful!" Lola exclaimed, as she hit her pink shovel with Lana's.

"Sure is! It's bigger than even ourselves!" Lana said, panting a bit after all the hard work. "We have to show it to everyone!"

"Yeah! We just gotta find everyone first."

"It's gonna take a while." Lana said.

"Oh it won't, dear twin. I have the perfect plan." Lola said with a smirk.

"Really? What is it?"

Lola inhaled a lot of air, until her lungs were totally filled. "FREE ICE CREAM!" She shouted as loud as she could.

Like a magic spell, all of the Louds (and a couple kids they didn't know) made a circle around them in a time of 30 seconds. Lana's eyes went wide.

"Whoa, how did you know to do that?" She asked.

"People love free stuff. And it's very hot." Lola explained.

"Where's the ice cream?" Lynn asked as she was busy finishing pulling her shorts back up.

"Yeah, I didn't get to get back at Luan yet, so… where's it at, dudette?" Luna inquired. She finally wiped the sunscreen-snot mess off her hand and on the side of the bottom part of her bathing suit.

"There is no ice cream." Lola confessed. "On the other hand though, look at this majesty!" She signed their architectural project on all of its glory, just barely smaller than Lucy. Four towers connected by walls, and a center tower emerging from the center. Both of the twins had a huge smile of pride on their faces.

Though they weren't very amused about being lied to about ice cream, their siblings couldn't help but feel happy for them regardless. It surely was a well built sandcastle. The other kids that weren't related to them had already walked away, though they didn't mind.

"It is pretty nice, I'll give you two that." Lincoln said.

"Pretty nice?! THIS IS THE BEST SANDCASTLE EVER!" Lola exclaimed in excitement.

"THIS WILL LAST FOREVER!" Lana said.

Just then, a huge wave came towards them. While the rest of the family managed to back away, the twins got caught by the salty water just like the sandcastle.

"NO! MY HAIR!" Lola shouted. "AND THE CASTLE!"

"Oh yeah?! Well guess what, ocean? You know what? Uh, you can, um, you can screw off, 'cause fish pee in you! _All day!_" Lana shouted at the ocean as the waters receded, leaving the once proudly-standing sandcastle nothing more than a mound of mud and shells. "Yeah, that'll teach you." She crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out. "And so do people, so hah!"

"EWW!" Lola shouted. "Give me the towel!" She shouted as she ran back to her family's spot on the beach. Lana wasn't sure why. She just got rid of the sand remains on her skin that was itching a bit.

"What? It's true, y'know." She called back and followed her back there. She sighed as she looked back at the remains of the castle. Their masterpiece was all gone. All that work wasted. She knew it would be swallowed by the tide eventually, but hoped it could last a bit longer before it did. She then noticed something shiny coming from it.

"Ugh, I will never, _ever_, go back on the sea again!" Lola exclaimed, as she came back some moments later with her hair fully dried. "Hey, what are you looking at?"

"Hey sis, ya know what this is?" Lana asked, holding something in her hand. Lola faced it. A small, white, shiny rock. She knew those pretty well.

"Lana...that is a pearl!" Lola said, excitedly.

"A pearl? Ew, that's girly." She said, throwing the thing in the sea without even looking.

By now, everyone noticed what just happened. They stared in silent disbelief, their jaws agape. Their eyes shifted from one to another after witnessing Lana throwing the pretty and valuable object back into the water.

"Well it's mine now!" Lola shouted, and pounced into the waters that she detested not even a few seconds ago to retrieve it. The rest of the siblings soon followed, creating a dogpile as they each tried to grab the pearl.

"Huh, girlies." Lana called them, as she went back to exploring the remains of her sandcastle. Soon though, she began hearing some familiar music. Raising her head, she noticed that it was something every kid enjoyed at the beach. "Ice cream! Wait, mom said last time we could only get it if everyone was together. There's no way she'll lend me money…" She began thinking again. "Hmm...I think I have an idea."

_10 minutes later_

"Haha! I got it!" Lola celebrated as she walked out of the water, totally wet and with some small bruises. Lynn quickly scurried out of the water after the others did a few minutes ago. She was mumbling profanities to herself while covered in several more bruises. "I told them that it was mine." She then spotted Lana, and began walking towards her. "Hey Lana, look what I go- What the? Why are you covered in trash?!"

Lana removed a chocolate ice cream from her mouth. "Hm, well, I heard the ice cream seller, and I knew mom wouldn't give me money if you weren't with me." She explained, taking another bit. "So, I went to the dumpster and tried to find some of those prized ice cream sticks. And I got lucky!" She said, lifting up her red cap, and grabbing a vanilla one, still in the wrapper, handing it to Lola. "This one's for you."

"Ewww, I know you eat from the trash, but seriously?"

"Don't worry, one was covered. I'm eating the one that wasn't."

"A-are you serious?"

"No, silly. I found two prized sticks. Got an ice cream from you too. Come on, you are already covered in fish pee."

"Don't remind me! But… thank you." Lola took the vanilla ice cream stick and unwrapped the frozen treat. "And guess who got lucky too?" Lola gloated, showing her the pearl. "I'm the best pearl hunter of the family."

"You sure?" Lana said, showing her twin a handful of similar objects, only a bit more dirty due to her trip to the dumpster, but still left her sister with her jaw wide open.

"H-H-How d-did you...w-when…" Lola babbled.

"Oh, found those in the dumpster as well. Fake ones, I think, but I dunno. We should ask Lisa."

"Well, at least I know mine is real!"

"Yep, your girly fish-pee rock is definitely real."

"I'll definitely wash it back home." Lola said. "Oh my, I'm tired."

"Wanna see something fun?" Lana asked.

"Does it involve the dumpster?"

"No. Look at this. Oh, and hold this." Lana said, handing Lola the pearls, which she accepted with a bit of disgust, and making sure the one she won from the scuffle was separated. Then, Lana took one and walked towards the rest of her family, who was around their spot on the beach.

"Hey guys, look what I got from Lola!" She exclaimed, showing the little object to them, and throwing it into the sea. Not five seconds later, a new rush after a rock began in the Loud family, as Lana went back to Lola.

"I can't believe you did that!" Lola said, still eating her ice cream.

"This is just the beginning, sis. Time to watch the show." She chuckled as they watched them fight like a pack of wolves trying to get the last scrap of a meal. "I don't have any use for those little rocks, but I guess they do have _some _value."

"And it's super fun to see them fighting for just one when we have so much." Lola added.

"You should probably hide them, though. If that's how crazy they get over just one, I can only imagine what would happen if they saw the rest of the pile." She pointed as they witnessed Lynn lunge at Lori like a big cat and send her out of the water before going back into the battle.

"Put them in here." Lana said, showing her cap. "Everything is safe inside this."

"Dang, how do you even fit so much stuff in here?" Lola asked as she took her twin's cap off and placed the pile of pearls on her head and put the cap back on. "It's like a safe, or a huge pocket, or a black hole."

"Eh, what can I say. With Lana Loud, everything has its use."

"Except pearls, it seems."

"Let's just say I'm working on it."

They continued to sit there on the shore, eating their ice cream and chatting with each other as they watched the battle at sea continue. All in all, it was a pretty nice day for the twins.


	10. Animal Ears (and tail)

_**(A/N): This one was certainly an odd one to write, and I'm sure it's an even weirder thing to read. I didn't really know where to go with it, so... have this big-lipped alligator moment, I guess. But hey, at least I finally updated, right? And there's still stuff that I'm really looking forward to in this.**_

* * *

The peace and tranquility of an early, sunny morning was broken by a series of gruff barks. Lola slowly opened her eyes and searched the room. Charles, along with the other pets, did have a tendency to sneak into their rooms at night while everyone was fast asleep, somehow getting in despite the doors being closed. How that was possible, Lola would never be able to wrap her head around.

Be that as it may, there was no sign of Charles in the room. The diva pondered where the barking could be coming from. She got her answer when her eyes drifted towards the window in between the two beds. There Lana was, in her regular attire as opposed to the nightgown she usually wore to bed, standing on the pink ottoman propped up against the wall and barking like a dog. Oddly enough, the barking didn't sound like a human imitation of a bark at all.

Lola had witnessed her twin's odd animalistic mannerisms before, both with actions and with sounds. Before, though, there were noticeable differences, in that one could easily tell the sounds were human just from hearing them. And another odd thing that Lola noticed were some extra appendages that certainly weren't there the night before.

She also had a long furry tail, colored black on top and tan on the bottom, like that of a German Shepherd's. In addition to that, a pair of large black conal ears stood up, right above the previous human ears which gave her two pairs of ears in total.

She seemed to have been barking at some other dog outside, since whenever she barked, another quieter bark followed immediately. Her ears perked up and she stopped her barking to turn her head towards her sister. Curiously, she jumped down from the ottoman and walked towards her on all fours.

"What the heck…?" Lola uttered as she crouched down to be at Lana's eye level. After staring confusedly at the princess, she responded by licking her cheek. "Eww!" She cried out and stood up. "What has gotten into you?!" All she got in response to that was a couple more barks.

"_Maybe I should ask Lisa." _She thought, and walked out of her room. She banged her fist on her little sisters' door. An explosion sounded from the other side, along with the sound of something being sprayed and glass clinking together. The door was thrown open by a soot-covered Lisa.

"Uhh, there's a little fire in your hair…" Lola pointed out. Without missing a beat, Lisa took off the wig and sprayed the flame with a mini fire extinguisher and placed it right back on her head. A bigger can was laying on the floor in the far back of the room. Lola didn't know how to react to that and just stood there with her jaw slack.

"Sorry if I'm… interrupting anything, but I need your help."

"No need to apologize, I was just working on a simple experiment, until you startled me and I accidentally spilled sulfite salt into the acid which resulted in an explosion. Then again, explosions like that tend to happen on a nearly daily basis in this house."

"Oh… but yeah, I need your help with something that uhh, just came up."

"Is this about your twin sister's canine features and mentality?"

"Yeah, how did you kn- AAAAAAA!" Suddenly she was tackled and pinned to the ground by the doglike tomboy, who stood on her chest, panting heavily and drooling. She struggled to get her off of her, and pushing her away did nothing.

Lisa took two fingers to her lips and blew a sharp whistle. Lana stopped short and scampered to the nerd's side. She sat on her haunches and continued panting, but otherwise sat perfectly still.

"Okay, that's impressive but also pretty darn suspicious. What did you do?" Lola asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, nothing much. I slightly altered her anatomy, as you can tell by the tail and extra set of ears. As for her behavior, I only emphasized it. It has been wired into her mind for as long as I could remember and observe, most likely from imitating the pets." Lisa answered nonchalantly.

"And _why _did you do all that stuff?"

"She has requested multiple times that I turn her into some sort of animal, usually either a frog or a dog. Yesterday, I decided to partially fulfil her request."

"Again, why? And why yesterday of all days? And how did you even do all that in one night? And how-"

A finger was brought to the diva's lips, shushing her. "While I am usually very open to questions and even encourage them, I am going to have to ask you to cease."

"Don't make me bite you…" Lola growled.

"Now you are acting just like an untrained dog, which brings me to my next point. I am going to need your help to train her."

"Wait, but you just whistled and she listened to you, so didn't you already train her?"

"With all the time that I had between undergoing the process of the transformation and making sure everything went as planned, I only had the time to teach her one trick - to come to me when I whistle. However, it is well known that dogs can do so much more, and because you are the sibling that is closest to her, you would be the logical choice of assistant."

Lola held out her hand in front of Lana, who sniffed it for a few moments. She tried to pet her as best as she could with the hat still on her head. She opted to scratch behind her right dog ear instead. If the wagging of her tail was anything to go by, she seemed pretty happy.

"My observations show that she already takes to your presence and gestures very well, which will certainly make the process of training much easier for the both of us." Lisa took out a notepad and pen, and started jotting some notes down.

"Uhh, I never agreed to anything, and I definitely didn't agree to having my twin sister being turned into a dog overnight!" Lola exclaimed, while still scratching behind the ear.

"Technically, she is not of the species canis lupus familiaris, street name dog. Her DNA, or genetic makeup, would have to have been completely unraveled and put back together as something different to make that happen. She is still human, and all I have changed is her mindset and a few physical additions."

"Save the nerd-speak for later, Lisa, and just give me a simple answer to my simple question. What makes you think that I'm willing to train some dog-human-werewolf whatever hybrid?"

"Because she is not only your sister, but also your twin sister. Besides, I do remember you stating that you wish you could be more involved with her, and see more eye-to-eye with her. Going by those conditions, this would be an absolute win."

Lola grumbled something incoherent while facepalming. "Fine, but this better not cut into my pageant practice time. What do we have to do?"

"_Yes!" _Lisa internally cheered. "Follow me into my room, and you will find out very soon." She flipped the page of the notebook back and skimmed it while walking back inside, the twins following closely behind once she whistled again.

"Does the rest of the family know about… her?" Lola asked, pointing at Lana who was chasing her own tail in a circle and trying to catch it with her teeth.

"Actually, no they do not. I plan on telling them once she has been properly trained." Lisa took a seat at her desk and swiveled her chair to face the two. "Anyway, we shall start with the basics as to not overwhelm both us and her."

* * *

"The first things we will be doing are five basic commands; sit, heel, stay, down, and leave it. We'll start with the 'sit' command." Lisa took out a bag of dog biscuits and opened it up for Lola to grab one.

"Let her sniff it, then hold it up above her head."

She did just that, just barely being able to hold onto the treat as Lana tried to pry it out of her fingers, even lightly biting them. She stared intently as it was held above her head.

"Tell her to sit."

"Sit." Lola commanded.

The pootch-like girl followed through, awaiting the treat.

"Then praise her and give her the biscuit."

"Oh, uh… you did good. Here." She poked her mouth with it and quickly retracted her hand away, fearing the possibility of getting bitten with how suddenly it was snapped out of her fingers. "Hey by the way, Lisa, if you know so much about all this training, why don't _you _do it?"

Lisa put down the notepad. "I believe that it is much more important that you do this, as again, you have a close bond to her. I figured that if she were to be by someone's side, it should most often be you." She picked up the notepad again. "Anyways, in order for the command to be properly ingrained into her mind, we must repeat these steps until you do not need to use a treat or even a hand command. If we do this right, you will only need the verbal aspect to get her to do what you want. This is how it will be for the other tricks and commands." She explained.

And so they continued with that, spending quite some time with it. Lola wasn't even sure how much time had passed while they kept doing both that specific trick, and the others on that list. Time felt both slow and fast at the same time. Eventually though, they managed to get all the basics down.

They did sometimes have to stop their training for things such as dinner, bathroom breaks, and getting into sibling brawls. Just the usual stuff. They tried to keep what had happened with the fourth youngest Loud a secret from the rest of the family, despite both Lisa and Lola knowing full well that would be futile. After all, they would definitely realize that something was up after not seeing that familiar red cap or mud tracked in the house for a while.

* * *

"Now that all that is out of the way, it is time for the next part. Training her to be on a leash." Lisa said.

"Yeah, I am _done _with cleaning that pad. I am absolutely done. Never touching that thing again." Lola replied, shivering and gagging with disgust.

"This also means that the others will have to know the truth about why they haven't seen Lana in such a long time."

"It's pretty odd how easily they've been believing our own explanations, though."

"True. It's almost as if this is a dream or something."

"I know, right? But anyway, how do we get her to walk on a leash? I remember that we had to train Charles, so…"

"Oh yes, we're going to have to make her feel used to being on a leash."

_**A few more days later (because I am not doing all of this and it would get boring quickly)…**_

"We've done it! We now not only have we taught her the five basic commands, but we've also managed to get her to walk outside on a leash." Lola cheered.

"Indeed. I must admit that this training has been considerably fun as well. I suppose it's time we've told the others and taken her out on her first actual walk."

* * *

All of the Louds, both the siblings and the parents, were in Lori and Leni's room for a sibling meeting. All of them except for Lana, that is.

Lola cleared her throat and prepared to speak. "Ahem. May I have your attention? This is… about Lana."

"She's been doing a lot of stuff away from us recently, hasn't she?" Lynn Sr. said.

"I've been wondering about that too. She only pops up for dinner nowadays and even then, she's been acting pretty strange." Rita added in.

"I know she acts like a dog a lot, but it's almost like her brain was swapped with Charles or something." Lynn Jr. also said. "She doesn't even talk to us anymore and she's always squirming in her seat."

"About that… there's a reason for that." Lisa admitted. "She wanted to be a dog, so…"

Lola whistled with her fingers, and Lana padded in obediently.

"What the?!" They all gasped upon seeing her. For the first time, they now saw those extra ears and the tail, which was wagging happily.

"So I turned her into a dog." Lisa casually said, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. The whole thing felt utterly surreal to everyone in the room.

"What have you two been doing for the past week?" Lynn Sr. demanded confusedly.

"We have been giving her the proper training that a dog would need. Now that she's been amply trained, Lola and I have decided to finally come clean about this. Anyway, we've been planning to go on a walk with her."

While everyone else was too shocked to say anything, Rita just said "Alright, but when you come back we want answers. Actual ones."

They were soon outside, with Lana happily walking in front of them on the leash, like a real dog would. Of course they got many strange looks from passersby. After the initial shock, they just shrugged and said "Only in Royal Woods."

And somehow, despite it being against the laws of physics and how liquid substances work, she managed to mark territory without a problem. Lola didn't bother asking questions and assumed that was something Lisa planned for, and it's just best to not get into the details of that.

They weren't even completely sure where they were headed, but were now sure of their objective when they came across a squirrel. The squirrel blew a raspberry at Lana and flipped a tiny bird. Their current objective was now to survive.

Lana barked loudly and madly. Lisa and Lola were pulled in for a ride when she suddenly sprinted off after the squirrel, still barking along the way like a pissed-off Cujo. And at that point, she might as well have been. Throughout the chase, they ran through lawns and barely escaped Mr. Grouse trying to take them as his property, had to improvise parkour over obstacles like fences and cars to avoid hitting them, and tripped several people, including Hank and Hawk, who had started to give chase but quickly gave up as they were soon left in the dust.

The squirrel hadn't even finished getting to its tree before Lola was pulled face-first into a lamppost.

* * *

_***GASP!* **_Lola woke up with a fright. She catapulted herself upright in her bed. Taking a few moments to catch her breath, she analyzed her surroundings. It was morning again.

"_So it… it was all a dream?"_ Lola questioned to herself. Then she heard some barking, but it sounded more human-like in an odd way. It was enough to make her whole body freeze, both with surprise and fear.

Her eyes shifted around the room until she caught sight of Lana at the window barking once again. Luckily, she lacked that extra pair of ears and was tailless once more. Lola let her muscles relax as she sighed in relief, and fell right back asleep.


	11. Tea Party

Lana couldn't believe the thought that just ran through her mind as she watched Lola set up a little tea party in her room. She was currently placing stuffed animals into the chairs of the empty seats around the table set up in the middle of the room.

"_What if I joined her just this once?" _She thought to herself. Wait, what?! Her, Lana Loud, the toughest kid on the block and the house's resident tomboy, even more so than Lynn, join a tea party? Yep.

She couldn't help but feel a bit left out whenever she watched her twin sister set up a tea party and didn't ask her to join in. And she always brought out her favorite cookies, but she was never allowed to have any since she wasn't part of the party. To be fair, she likely never saw any reason to think that Lana would want to take part in one. And Lana never worked up the courage to ask, mainly due to the fear of tainting her tough-girl reputation. That is, until now.

"H-hey, Lola?" Lana sheepishly asked, stepping into the room. "Would you mind if I joined your tea party?"

Lola gasped. Her jaw went slack and she dropped the stuffed unicorn plush that she was holding before. "You… you want to join… a tea party?"

"Well… yeah." She scratched the back of her head and blushed a little from the embarrassment and uneasiness.

Lola hummed to herself. "Sure. Just give me a moment, I need to get something." She disappeared downstairs for a few moments. She came right back up with a plate full of chocolate chip cookies.

Any uneasiness she had was blown away when she saw the plate of cookies. The sweet aroma tickled her nose and made her mouth water. With that, Lana plopped down into her seat, right next to Lola. She reached out to grab a cookie, but her hand was quickly slapped away.

"Oh no no no, that is not the proper tea party attire!" Lola scolded, poking at the grubby overalls and stained shirt. "If you're gonna be part of this tea party, you're gonna need a makeover."

"I don't think that's nece-" Lana started, but was quickly whisked away to the mirror on the princess's side of the bedroom.

"So, what would go better with your eyes? Pink, or blue?" Lola asked, holding up two poofy dresses, both with white lace. One was a lighter pink than the one she was wearing and more like the color of her sash, and the other was a light blue.

"I would rather not wear a sparkly towel."

"Do you wanna be in the tea party or not?"

Lana sighed. "Yeah, I guess… just gimme the blue one and that's all the makeover I'll need." What the heck did she just get herself into?

One outfit change later and they were back at the table. The way Lola's stuffed animals stared at Lana unnerved her a bit, as if they were silently judging her. If they could talk, they would probably tease her.

Lana reached out again to grab a cookie, but stopped short when she felt something light and soft tap her right shoulder. She turned around in confusion, only to find Lola standing there with an orange cat plush with a furry white belly and yellow eyes in her arms and holding one of its arms forward.

"Thomas would like to remind you that snacks are only to be eaten once the tea has been poured, and that you must wait your turn so that everyone can have a cookie."

The sparkly towel-clad tomboy grumbled something under her breath but didn't bother starting anything. That wasn't what she wanted, not today. There would be time to spar later, anyway.

Lola picked up the little tea kettle from the middle of the table and started pouring, much to Lana's surprise, actual tea. Usually when she watched her during her tea parties, she didn't see the part with her actually pouring the tea and just assumed it was fake. Or that it was water. That was usually what they were like in the cartoons and movies she watched, when they had a tea party scene for whatever reason. Then again, the main character was usually unwilling when she watched those cartoons while she had outright _asked _to be here.

Once the tea had been poured, she went about placing one cookie on each plate that was set up in front of the guests. She placed them in front of the stuffed animals first, and by then, only two were left on the bigger plate in the middle.

"Now, you may take one." Lola-as-Thomas said, holding him up. She put him back on the seat to her right where he sat idly, like the rest of her stuffed furry friends.

Lana was a little annoyed that she could only take one, as she was used to being able to eat as much as she wanted. That and the stuffed toys wouldn't even eat theirs, so what was the point of keeping them from her? She took one anyway and just nibbled on it as to not waste the one cookie she was allowed to have.

"So uhh, what else are we supposed to do?" Lana asked mid-nibble.

"Usually we just drink tea and eat snacks, and talk about things."

"What do we talk about?"

"Whatever's on my mind. Sometimes it's nice stuff that makes me happy, but sometimes I just gotta vent, y'know? Not everything is sunshine and rainbows, as much as I'd like it to be that way."

"Oh, well, could I say what's on my mind, then?" Lana asked. She looked down at her steaming hot cup of tea. Come to think of it, what did tea even taste like? She blew it a few times to cool it down at least a little bit before pouring the warm liquid down her throat. It… actually wasn't that bad. "And this tea is pretty good." She added in, completely honest.

"Of course you can."

"Okay. So, you know how I just suddenly asked to be part of this tea party?" She took a quarter bite out of her cookie.

"Yeah, and usually I have to force you to be part of stuff like this. So, what's the deal now?"

"The truth is, I don't think we really spend enough time together. I know we do a lot of stuff together already, but what if we drift away from each other? I don't want that to happen."

"Oh come one, Lana, we're twins for Pete's sake! We're not gonna drift away, because we're what make each other whole."

"I know that, but times change. What if something ended up happening that made that happen? And what if it did and I took our time together for granted?"

"I guess we take things for granted when we're used to them. I would know." Lola got up and moved to Lana's left, where a unicorn plush was sitting. Taking on a deeper but goofier voice, she said, "And two are the best pals I've ever seen!"

She put him back in his seat and reached over to hug her twin as tightly as she could while standing above her, leaning down a bit. Lana reached up and gladly returned the hug as best as she could manage from her own position.

"So don't worry and just enjoy the tea party, alright? You are enjoying it, right?"

"Yeah, this is nice. Better than I even expected."

They continued their little party, occasionally refilling their teacups and taking the other cookies for themselves with the excuse that the stuffed animal that it was in front of had already "eaten" it.

Unbeknownst to them, the other sisters and Lincoln were outside their door watching the event go down. "Awwwwwwwww~" they all went, trying to keep their voices down so that the twins wouldn't hear them.


	12. Making Out

_**(A/N): I kinda knew from Day 1 that this one was gonna be pretty short since... well, what else am I supposed to put for it. This one's based off of a Mordecai x Rigby comic I saw. And now you know why I gave this fic a T rating despite most of the prompts being innocent.**_

* * *

One day, Lola Loud, now 16 years old like her twin, walked into the kitchen. She was hoping to get a nice little snack, and she had her eyes on the cookie jar. When she opened it, however, they were all gone. Which was odd, she thought there were some in there earlier in the day.

The familiar chocolatey scent brushed her nose. Following it, she came across none other than Lana, munching away at the last cookie.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Lola demanded and tapped her shoulder.

Lana spun around and calmly replied, "Just eating a cookie. What's it look like?"

"It _look like _you're stealing my snack!"

"_Your _snack?!"

"Yeah!"

"I'm pretty sure I was the one that took it, so now it's mine. Finders keepers." Lana shoved the whole cookie in her mouth and chewed a bit.

Lola fumed, her face went beet red, and Lana could've sworn she saw steam coming out of her ears. She feared what she might do next, but what it was… was something she never would have thought of in a million years.

In one fluid motion, she grabbed her by the overall straps, yanked her towards her face, and planted their lips together. Some tongue slipped in, which grabbed all the traces of the cookie there and into her own. This went on for a few more moments until she was finished and let go.

It was pretty gross, but oddly enough, Lola enjoyed those few seconds that it went on for. Plus, she got what she wanted. She always gets what she wants. "Thanks, sis!" She chirped, no longer angry, and went on her merry way.

It was now Lana's turn to go bright red. Her jaw dropped and a little drool dripped from her bottom lip. Her mind was basically a Blue Screen of Death.

All she could say was, "What… the fuck… was that?"


	13. Shopping

_**(A/N): To the one person in the reviews worried that chapter 12 was gonna be the last one, rest assured that I am not even halfway done yet. Nope, not 'til day 15 I won't. It's called the 30 day OTP challenge for a reason. Anyway, yes I'm still going strong with this one, even if I'm not updating it as often as I probably should be. Multiple projects and life stuff, y'know. Odd that I ended up writing two chapters with a shopping scene at the same time (though with different stories and one was a collab), perhaps the other one inspired me to go on and do this today? I won't keep you too long, enjoy the story.**_

* * *

"Come _on _Lana, we have to get to the mall while that spring sale is still going!" An older Lola was dragging her twin sister by the wrists behind her.

"Why do you have to bring me along? It's not even noon and I don't even like shopping!" Lana protested, digging her heels into the ground. She used to like going to the mall, but that was only when she wasn't dragged along. Her opinion of it had been soured somewhat by the Rip Hardcore incident. And it stayed like that ten years later.

"Well, I'm gonna be trying on clothes and I need someone to help me decide what to get. You have an eye for detail."

"Couldn't we wait 'til later though? It's spring break and I was still sleeping!"

"One, sleeping until four in the afternoon isn't normal. And two, if you come along we can go to the pet store after."

Lana lightened up after hearing that, and was soon the one to be dragging Lola instead. "Pet store?! Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's go!"

When they got to the mall, Lola took the lead again. "We'll go to the pet store _after _everything else."

"Fine. Just please don't take too long." Lana huffed.

"And that's the first store!" Lola pointed to a particular clothing outlet. It was the same one that Leni used to work at, before going off to college and, with some help from Lori, going on to run her own fashion company. By the looks of things, that store was still going strong and booming with business.

Soon they were inside. Lola was skipping happily and picking clothes off of their racks and piles while Lana slouched behind her.

The latter waited outside of the changing room, tapping her foot impatiently while the former went through several articles of clothing, looking for the first thing to try on. The door then swung open, startling Lana out of her wits.

"GAAAH!"

"Hey Lana, can you come in here? I need your help with something."

"Y-you w-ant me to… to c-come ins-side?" Lana stammered. Sure, she's seen her change before, back when they used to share rooms. Things were a bit different now though, due to a few factors. Some of which Lana didn't want to admit.

"Yeah, that's what I just said. Are you deaf?"

"W-well no, but-" She was yanked inside the room and the door slammed shut behind her.

"So this one dress is something I'm a little unsure about." Lola said while undressing and putting the other dress on with no qualms about her twin sister seeing. "Does it make my butt look lumpy?"

"Uhhh, I dunno…"

"Then take a look and tell me! Wait, here's my phone so you can take a picture and show me." She handed her a phone with a pink case, and already set on camera mode.

"Uhhh…" Lana stood there holding the phone up for a few seconds but not doing anything. Her eyes were glued to the screen instead. A bead of sweat rolled on the side of her face and she could feel her cheeks burning.

"Are you gonna take the picture or not?"

While trying to come up with a response, Lana fumbled over her words. "H-how about I use my phone instead? For… better quality, y'know?"

"But both of our phones are brand new."

"Yeah, but mine has better quality for pictures. It'll be better, trust me." Part of her wanted to slap herself for saying something so stupid, but the other half wanted to see where this would go. No risk, no reward.

"Uhh, sure. Just hurry up though, I have more clothes to try on, and we have more stores to go through."

"Uh huh, okay, sure." The ball-capped girl said absentmindedly. "_What the hell is wrong with me? Why would I say something like that? What am I doing? Ehh, whatever, she wanted me to do this anyway…" _She thought as she snapped the best picture she could.

After hearing the familiar clicking noise, Lola turned around. "Alright, lemme see." She peered at the screen, analyzing every little detail. "Wow, you actually took a nice picture."

"Yeah, you see? I told you the quality is better here."

"So do you think it looks lumpy? I think it's fine but I need a second pair of eyes."

"Oh, uhh, no, it's not lumpy. It's good. I mean, in the sense that it looks the way it should, I guess. It's fine."

"That's all I needed to hear. And can you stay and help me with the rest of this stuff?"

Lana just rapidly nodded while trying her best not to grin wider than Lisa would if she were in a situation similar to Lana's.

It couldn't have taken longer than fifteen minutes, but for the tomboy it felt like hours. It was the kind of thing that she wished would hurry up and never end, at the same time. She still wasn't a fan of shopping, of course, but perhaps there was one thing to like about it - spending time with Lola.

They continued on with their journey, hitting most of the clothing outlets sprinkled within the mall. It was mostly the same schtick for each one. Try on clothes, ask how they look, pay for the items, wash, rinse, repeat.

At one point, they found themselves lost in the back of Flincher's. The walls were lined with giant dick-shaped gummies, lingerie, and odd-looking equipment like chains and whips, among other similarly racy paraphernalia.

"You have any idea where we are, Lana?" Lola asked, averting her eyes from the items.

"The only place in the mall other than the pet store that I actually like?"

"Of course you like it here…" The princess rolled her eyes and let out a little "_ugh."_

"Oh c'mon, lighten up. It's not the worst place to be lost in."

"Yes it is! Look at all this weird stuff we're surrounded by! It's like a sex dungeon, or a fetish room, or whatever those places are called."

"I tried to tell you that Flincher's sold a lot more than just clothes, but you wouldn't listen."

"Well how do we get out? It's like a maze here!"

"Just follow me."

Lana had to guide her sister by the arm as they went back out of the store they way they came in. Lola refused to open her eyes throughout.

"She saw the back, didn't she?" The cashier remarked.

"Yeah, she couldn't handle it. Oh well, it's not for everyone."

Lola opened her eyes once she heard the sounds of the many shoppers that were outside and travelling from store to store.

"So what store are we going to next?"

"I promised that I'd take you to the pet store, didn't I? And I could really use something wholesome after… _that._"

"Heh, and once again I told you so." Lana snickered and poked Lola's cheek.

Lola sighed. "Yes, I know."

As they made their way to the pet store, they were greeted by a cacophony of various animal noises, from barking puppies, to meowing cats, to hissing snakes and squawking birds. They spent some time looking around. They also picked out a squeaky toy and some dog treats, apparently for Charles but Lola had a feeling that he and Lana would end up sharing.

At one point, they came across a tank with a medium-sized green frog in it. A fly landed on the front wall of the glass inside, only to be nabbed by its tongue. Lola frowned a bit, but wasn't as grossed out as she would have been years ago. When you live with someone like Lana (and Lynn), you start getting used to the grosser things that happen in life.

"Hey little guy." Lana cooed, crouched down to meet the frog's eye level as well as she could. "He reminds me of Hops. Remember him?" She asked Lola.

"You mean the frog you had when we were little?"

"Yeah, him. I miss him." Hops had stuck around for quite some time, though the year before he sadly passed away. The twins even managed to get Lucy to hold a funeral and properly bury him in a little coffin in the backyard.

The frog in the tank ribbeted, catching her attention.

"Hey, maybe I could bring this one home."

"You sure Mom and Dad will allow it?"

"I know they said that we can't keep as many pets in the house as we used to, and we don't have the exotic ones anymore, but they said that I can bring one new pet every once in a while though as long as I take care of 'em, so…"

"Alright, then I guess they will. We should also get going."

They went around and got some more stuff necessary for the new pet, and took off. The sky was cloudy and noticeably darker, but it was still light enough outside for a walk.

"Thanks for coming to the mall with me, I had a good time. You?" Lola asked.

"I still don't like shopping, but yeah, I guess I did." Lana replied.

A few moments of silence later, a particular thought crossed Lola's mind. "Hey, also, are you gonna delete those pics you took?"

Lana grinned sheepishly and her eyes darted from left to right. "Sure I will."


	14. Genderswapped

_**(A/N): This is still going strong and I'm not stopping 'til I see this challenge completed! I would also like to thank another friend of mine that really knows how to give the genderbends their own personality and actually feel like characters. She goes by Cryandia and hasn't posted a story yet, but follow and fave her if you'd like for when she does. (The new one with a capital C).**_

* * *

It was a normal day in the genderbent dimension's house of Loud. Most of them were inside doing their own thing, except…

"Slow down, girl! I know you wanna go to the dog park but I can't run as fast as you!" Leif shouted, desperately holding onto the leash as Charlie ran around the yard hyperactively. "_I can wrestle alligators and hold them down, but I can't catch my dog." _He thought. Oh, the irony.

Lexx was one of the others that were also outside, just chilling in his army camouflage painted miniature truck. He decided to step outside to get one of the fashion magazines he smuggled out of Linka's room and out of the house. He recalled her admitting that she never actually read any of the magazines, despite the parents trying to get her to do so. Usually she just let him or Loni borrow them, though it was getting them to a safe spot to read them that was the problem.

Suddenly, Charlie and Leif sped right by him like a cheetah running through the savannah. He flew through the air and landed on the grass on his back with a thud. The magazine also flew up and hit the ground next to him.

Charlie turned around and stopped running, throwing Leif's balance off and sending him sprawling forward. He landed on his stomach right in front of the magazine. Charlie was curious about the mysterious book.

"Gotcha! Finally." Leif caught the dog in his arms and got ready to bring her out of the yard where she'd usually be calmer, but stopped when he noticed Lexx picking the magazine up. "Hey bro, what are you doing with that?" He asked.

Lexx nearly jumped out of his skin upon realizing who had seen him. "Uhh… nothing?" He wasn't very good at lying, unfortunately for him.

Leif raised an eyebrow, not buying it at all. "Isn't that Linka's? Why would ya steal a girly magazine from her?"

"I didn't steal it."

"Then where'd you get it?"

"I- uhh…"

"Because if you stole it, I'm gonna have to tell her, and you know how that usually goes around here."

"There wouldn't be any point in telling her!"

"What do you mean? But it's hers-"

"She let me take it, okay?! She doesn't even read them, but she knows I like them so she lets me borrow them."

That just confused Leif even more. Here he thought he knew his twin like the back of his hand, and he was aware that Lexx was more feminine than the others. He just thought it was part of his sassiness, which he was quite used to. Mainly since he was usually on the receiving end of that sass. Part of him wanted to fire that sass back at him and make fun of him for the magazine. Maybe even get a little bit of sweet revenge for all those times Lexx resorted to blackmail. Another part of him wanted to slow down and hear him out instead. That's what the Golden Rule would want him to do, right?

"If you don't mind me asking… what's going on?" Leif took a seat on the grass, still holding Charlie.

Lexx remained silent for a few seconds, internally debating whether to keep trying to lie his way out of the situation, or to come forward to the one he called his twin brother. He did wish they were closer, and they certainly could be. It was just the lingering sense of distrust and secrecy that kept them apart. Perhaps now's the time to wash it away and come clean.

"Hop in the army car, we're going for a ride." Lexx said, crawling into the driver's seat with the magazine on the car's floor.

Leif literally hopped into the passenger seat, like a frog. Not a second later, they were off. It was pretty fast too. The thing about it was that it wasn't so much as a toy car as a miniature _real _car. It even sometimes needed repairs and gas and oil changes, provided by Leif more often than not. Leif tried to ask what was going on a few times, but Lexx shushed him. Other than that, it was a pretty silent ride.

They stopped near the front of the building where pageants were being held this season, while still being somewhat hidden.

"Did we take a wrong turn? Why are we here?" Leif asked.

"No, this is the right place… and the right place for me. If only it could be so." Lexx said dejectedly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You see, I am a man of talent and passion, and the closest I can get to showing that is through theatre."

"Oh yeah, I remember that play you were in at school. I dunno how you were able to convince them to let you get the princess role, but you were awesome at it! It was almost too good for me to make fun of you for it. _Almost._"

"That's the thing. As much as I love acting and theatre, I wonder if I would be better with pageants and stuff. Every time I watch Prison Pageants with Rocky-"

"Wait, before anything else, isn't Rocky Lars' crush or something?"

"No, that's Roxanne. How do you even mix that up? Anyway, every time I watch Prison Pageants with _Rocky, _I wonder to myself, 'what if I was in a pageant too? I bet I would get 1st place every time!' But no, just because I'm a boy I can't." Lexx sighed sadly and pouted.

"I mean, that's just a show though, and real pageants are probably not as good as shown on TV. You know, like when they show an ad for a toy and make it look like the best thing ever, but then it turns out to be really cruddy?"

"Yeah, but I still wish I could be a part of that, at least so I could know for sure."

"I mean, you were able to get that princess role, so…"

"That's different, that was just in school. This is real life."

"And we're just kids, y'know. You don't have to worry about that kind of stuff, just have fun while you can since it won't last forever even if it feels like it." Leif did his best to advise his younger by 2 minutes twin. "And if our older bros are anything to go by, growing up sucks." He chuckled.

"Heh heh, true. Have you seen Loki's eye bags? It's like he put too much guyliner on and then forgot to wash it off."

"Oh by the way, when I was looking for that one documentary about penguins, I found this show about penguins competing in pageants. I was gonna recommend it to Linka, but now I think you'd like it more."

"That sounds fun. When's it airing?"

"I recorded it, actually. So, you wanna go home and watch it together? Like bros? After I walk Charlie."

Lexx smiled wide enough to expose his missing top canines. "Yeah, that sounds fun."

Leif smiled back. Even though the last thing he would want to watch was something about pageants, the penguins would hopefully make it salvageable. Besides, he wanted to spend more time with his twin bro, and now this was the time to do so.

"And thanks for listening to me. It feels great to get that off my chest."

"No prob, that's what bros are for."

They drove back home, both in a much better mood than before.


	15. Ice Skating & Selfie

_**(A/N): Okay, **_**now _I can say that this project is halfway completed. Though Day 30 is still gonna have to be posted seperately, so this collection will have 29 chapters in itself but still be the 30 day OTP challenge, just spread out in two stories._**

* * *

It was a cold winter day. Winter break had started not too long ago, and so far most of the Loud siblings that remained in the house had been spending it mostly indoors. Aside from the occasional hour of sledding or a snowball fight that Lisa dominated everyone else in.

Another thing they liked to do was ice skate. Except for one of them, who wasn't all too good on the ice.

The last time Lana tried it out was nine years ago, during a snow day. She tried it in an icy spot, and ended up falling on her face several times. So she just gave up and made some snowmen instead… only for those to be destroyed. But ever since she saw Lola figure skating on another patch of ice, only to break it and fall in, she decided it was something she didn't want to trifle with. Then again, that ice was much thinner than the other patches.

Lola still kept up with it, and seemed to enjoy it as much as Lynn enjoyed hockey. She could've sworn that she was the one that got Lynn to enjoy figure skating alongside it in the first place, after teaching Lola how to play hockey. Every year, they both tried to get Lana to overcome her fears and join them, and every year she refused. Eventually, after Lynn moved out of the house with Francisco, Lola stopped trying.

This year was going to be different. Instead of all those other times, Lana had asked her to take her to the ice skating rink in Royal Woods. Maybe it was the past peer pressure from her siblings, maybe she was tired of being afraid. Either way, she was going to prove that she was the rightful owner of the title of "Queen of Risks." With help, of course.

"Wait, you want me to take you _there? _I thought you hated it!"

"I know it's weird that I'm suddenly asking this now, but I think I'm finally ready! I'm tired of being left out whenever you guys leave to go there, and I'm tired of being afraid."

"You know I'm gonna have to wake Lucy up to get her to drive us there, right? And she doesn't like driving."

"Yeah, but she has a license, and I've been fixing up Vanzilla quite a bit."

"Yeah, after we caught you in the garage that one time with-"

"Okay okay okay, you don't have to remind me. That was a long time ago."

"That was this fall."

"Well anyway, could you do it?"

Lola sighed. "Fine, I'll go wake her up. Only because I love you."

Lana blushed a bit chuckled lightly while she watched her go upstairs. "I love ya too."

They were soon dropped off at the Royal Woods ice skating rink, with Lucy not being in the best of moods.

"Call me as soon as you two are done, and I should be there in half an hour. Vanzilla's probably going to need another repair after that, just to be safe." Lucy said from the driver's seat.

"Don't worry, I'll do it as soon as we get home." Lana assured her and gave a thumbs-up.

The twins hopped out from the backseat with their stuff and watched her drive off. They got inside after paying to skate for an hour and retrieved the skates to change into. Once they were at the lockers across from the rink, Lana's initial confidence dropped.

Lola noticed how tense she suddenly got. "Uhh, you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just that I haven't done this in a really long time."

"Well, that's why I came with you. So I could help you get the hang of it again. Or well, at least enough so you don't keep falling on your face."

"That's not exactly what worried me, though."

"C'mon, don't worry. I promise the ice here is not going to break, and I learned from that experience. I'll be fine, and so will you. And you wanted to do this."

"I know, I know."

"So go get 'em, tiger!" Lola slapped her twin's back. She remembered that Lynn used to say that during the games of hockey they played together. It was also the phrase she picked up and used to say to Lynn when they figure skated together.

Lana gave a smile and stood up. Her stance was quite wobbly, and she nearly fell over when she took her first step.

"If you want to keep your balance, remember this - eyes forward, chin up, tushy clenched. I mostly used to use that for pageants, but it works for this too."

She followed Lola's advice and, although it was by no means easy, she was able to make it to the front opening of the wall of the rink. She looked at the ice with uncertainty.

Lola appeared behind her soon after. "C'mon, you can do it. Just grab the wall, step onto the ice and hold on to keep your balance."

Lana nervously did what she was told. She clung to the wall for dear life as she slid a little bit on the ice. She stiffened her entire body to prevent herself from falling. Lola did the same, but more lightly and calmly. She joined her twin sister by her side in one gliding motion.

"So just to get a feel of it, you could hold my hand while skating around the wall. And later if you want to, you could try letting go of the wall."

"Alright, then." She held onto the wall with her right hand and used her left one to take her twin's hand. She took a few more steps while using the same method as to walk on the ground with ice skates, and ended up lurching forward. Luckily, Lola pulled her back up before she became an ice chewer.

"That's not gonna work here. Since it's been so long since you last did this, I'd suggest you just do the basics first. Squat a little bit, spread your legs out-"

"Well that's a bit suggestive, I didn't know you were into ice play." Lana snickered.

"First of all I'm not, and second of all, just do it. And look forward." After checking and confirming that she did, she started to move up a little bit to be in the lead. "And to move forward, just push one foot to the side, then another, and glide. Push, push, glide." She rolled her eyes after hearing Lana snicker again.

She did it anyway, and soon they were starting to actually move on the ice. They skated around a few laps for the next 15 minutes before Lana was feeling brave enough to let go of the wall.

"If I could wrestle alligators since six, then I can skate without using that wall as a crutch." She thought out loud, and pushed herself off the wall, pushing both of them away. She was pretty wobbly at first, but while using Lola's advice and using both her free hand and the hand holding onto her sister's, she was able to get the hang of it.

They started picking up some speed, zipping along the rink. At one point, Lana was even pulling Lola out in the front rather than the other way around like it had been earlier. Though, that didn't work out that well for them when they started going to fast their senses were caught off-guard and in shambles. As were they when that then caused them to trip backwards and land on the icy ground. Or at least, Lana did, catching one of the walls they were skating near with a hand and landing on her ass. Lola ended up landing right on top of her, though facing forward and putting them both in an awkward position.

They locked eyes for a moment and blushed. It stung, the ice and the wind was cold, and it was making their clothes and skin wet with the dusty layer of snow on top of the ice. Yet, they were able to find some humor in it and burst out guffawing as they picked themselves up while also helping the other.

"Hey, do you want to get some hot chocolate first before we go back to skating?" Lola asked.

"With… marshmallows?"

"Of course, what's a cup of hot chocolate without that?"

"Then count me in!"

"Alright, but first, lemme take a selfie." Lola then pulled out a phone with a pink case and switched the camera's selfie mode on.

"Are you even allowed to bring that onto the ice?" Lana questioned.

"No, but you should know by now that I was never one to follow the rules."

"Ehh, true. And same here."

"Now smile. I'm not gonna make you say something stupid, just smile."

Lana did so, but still made it goofy, sticking her tongue out and pulling out her lower right eye to expose red underside in an akanbe expression. Despite that, Lola took the picture anyway.

"Ehh, close enough." She shrugged and put her phone back, instead taking out her wallet.

They skated towards the exit and slowly but carefully stepped out onto the firm and not slippery ground, using the earlier method of walking with skates. They waddled to the line where other people were getting some hot chocolate as well. Thankfully, the line wasn't all that long and they didn't have to wait long before getting their own cups and finding a seat at one of the wooden picnic tables that were set up near the rink.

"So… you never told me yet. How come today's the day you suddenly decided you wanted to try ice skating again?" Lola asked while taking a sip of her dessert drink.

"Well, y'see, I uh…" Lana tried to find the right words, though found herself going mute and recoiling back a few times while trying to speak. This went on a few more times while Lola looked on in bewilderment before she found her voice again and let it all out. "For years I've been feeling like a coward for refusing to go skating. And even after you turned out to be just fine and continued doing it, I also felt… I felt scared for you."

"Scared for me? Why?" That was quite possibly the last thing she expected to hear on a day like this.

"It's mostly because of what happened years ago, with the ice breaking and you falling in. Y'know, the day Lisa found out she liked snowball fights and decided to terrorize everyone? Sure I was scared of breaking the ice and falling in myself, but I just kept thinking, 'what if it happens to you again?' And remember the thing when we were stranded on an island and you ran into some quicksand-" She ranted on and on before getting cut off.

"Lana, that stuff happened a long time ago. I'm fine now, you're fine now, and now that we're older we both have a better sense of judgement. I can tell when the ice is too thin now, and neither of us are going to get stuck in quicksand again. I'm fifteen, not six."

"I know, but the worry is still there in the back of my mind. As much as I like to call myself the Queen of Risks, I just… I can't help but feel like I gotta protect you sometimes." She crossed her arms and stared at the ground.

"I think our scuffles have made it pretty clear that I'm pretty capable of holding my own, and so are you."

"Yeah, but- yeah, you're right. I guess I just get a little ahead of myself. But at least now I can work on that. So, thanks for bringing me here."

"Well, technically Lucy was the one that drove us here."

"And I'm gonna make sure to thank her too."

"You should also make sure you actually drink your hot chocolate. It's probably cold now."

While they drank from their cups, Lola started typing something on her phone. She was posting the selfie she took on her social media page. She had quite an impressive number of fans and general followers on there, and might give her twin some exposure as well there. Even though Lana barely ever checked up on hers let alone updated it. "_That could be another thing for you to work on." _She thought to herself as she typed up the caption. "_Look who finally decided to go ice skating with me! lana_spelled_backwards, #lola_knows_best." _After which she clicked the send button.

After they finished up and threw away the cups, Lola gestured for Lana to follow her.

"So, shall we?"

"We shall."

And so they went back to the rink and resumed their skating session for the remainder of the time they had left.


	16. Drawing Each Other

**_(A/N): Yep, another short chapter. This one's more like a shitpost/joke chapter rather than an event that's tied in with my little headcanonverse of events that are connected together in a timeline like most, if not the rest of the stuff that happens here and a few other fics I've written. This one's a parody of a scene from a TAWOG episode called "The Procrastinators" with the creepy clown and it's on YouTube if any of you are curious._**

* * *

Lola and Lana were just messing around in their room one typical morning while everyone else did their own thing. Lana was splayed out belly-first on the pink carpeting while Lola was sitting upright on her bed. Both had a sheet of blank computer paper in front of them with a hardcover book underneath it to lean on. Pencils and crayons were scattered everywhere around the room.

"So, wait, we just draw each other?" Lana asked, glancing up from the paper at Lola.

"Yep, and then we could settle who can draw better." Lola responded.

They picked up the pencils and crayons, and got to work. They kept complete focus on the task at hand, putting in their most valiant effort. They only stopped for a moment a few times to look at who they were drawing for a reference.

"Done!" They both announced soon after.

"Alright, show me yours." Lola said.

"No, you go first." Lana insisted.

"Okay, both at the same time."

"3, 2, 1!" And it was settled. They flipped over and displayed their latest projects to each other.

Lola's picture was a highly detailed sketch of Lana furiously scribbling oh her paper while laying on the carpeted floor. Her eyes were squinted and pointed downward and her tongue sticking out from her left corner between her canines and incisors, which were also shown in a grin. There was even some shading present.

Lana's however, was entirely different. It was definitely sketched and outlined in pencil, but colored in with quick scribbles with varying degrees of pressure. Some of the scribble lines were light and faint, while others were dark and heavily pressed in. There was another curious detail in it. Outside of the window was a figure wearing a grey hood that covered their eyes and hair (if they had any), and they were holding a notepad that they were writing on with a pencil. The figure was grinning while peering into the room.

"What the- _what's with the creepy person? _We were supposed to draw each other, why would you add a creepy person looking through the wi- _ohhhh…_" Suddenly, the realization dawned on Lola and she whipped around to see that exact figure outside. They were snickering to themselves as they wrote something.

"Yep, another fanfiction writer. They seem to love writing about all of us, but they pop by our window the most. I dunno why, and I dunno what they're writing but I hope it's a good story."

Lola gave her a bewildered look. "What? Did you lose your marbles already?"

"What? No."

"Sure sounds like you did. How about we just try again, and this time you only draw me and not some rando outside."

Lana shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Alright, then."

And as they continued to draw, the figure stopped and left the scene.


	17. Doing Something Together

The twins were currently enjoying a nice break from college and lounging around in the house they've lived in for many years.

"Y'know, Lols, now that we're adults in the real world... " Lana gave her twin a sly grin. "We can pretty much do whatever we want."

"Uhh, no, I don't think it works like that. Even though you somehow got away with that Declaration of Independence incident, it doesn't work like that."

"Okay, fine, but we can do _mostly _whatever we want. Like… get a tattoo!"

"We could have gotten one on our 18th birthdays."

"But we didn't."

"Because of your fear of needles, I think."

"Well, I can deal with that now, and I was actually looking up some of those couple tattoos, like the ones that go well together."

"...but we're twins."

"And as twins, we're as close as we can get, right?"

"Fair enough." Lola rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I thought it would be cool if we could kinda do the same." Lana took out her phone and showed her a picture of something on a list. "So maybe you could take a look and see if there's anything you like."

Lola started scrolling through the list. "I'll admit, I've been thinking about getting a tat as well, but I've been kinda scared too. I mean, it's a permanent thing, and there's stories about them getting infected, or mistakes being made and making it look bad…"

"Well yeah, there's always some sort of risk in stuff like this. That's kinda what I've been afraid of too. And we don't have to do it if you don't wa-"

"This one's perfect!"

Although Lana didn't appreciate getting interrupted, she took a look at what Lola found without a complaint. It was a picture of two people holding their arms out so that two differently colored flares - one rainbow colored and one black and blue - were connected together in a C-like shape.

"Huh, that's pretty cool. I'm guessing you'd get the rainbow one and I'd get the black and blue one?"

"Yup!"

"I'm all for it, but again, I don't wanna force you into it if this isn't really something you want to do. Like you said before, there's risks that come with it."

"You're not forcing me into it, I want to do it. I like the idea of us having matching tats."

With that, they headed out the door and went on a trip to the nearest tattoo parlor. Coincidentally, it was also the same place Lucy got her job at. That fact helped ease their worries a bit. After all, they could trust their older sister to not mess it up, right?

They walked in and were greeted by exactly the person they wanted to see. She was currently tattooing a cat skull on her left thigh. Luckily for them, she was almost done so they wouldn't have to wait long.

"Oh, didn't expect to see you two in here." She said, stopping momentarily to glance at them with the one eye that wasn't covered by bangs before going back to shading the teeth of its open maw with ink.

"Yeah, and we heard you were working here so you'd probably be our best bet." Lola replied.

They two of them took a seat in the waiting area, watching Lucy continue her doodling with increasing interest. It seemed that Lincoln's art tips had really been paying off for the goth over the years.

And soon enough once that was finished, they were sitting in the booth chairs instead, a little bit nervous but excited at the same time.

"Alright, so what would you two like?" Lucy asked.

They showed her exactly what they had in mind and Lucy tapped her chin in thought and nodded. "That works. I can't do both at the same time, however, so who's going first?"

The twins looked towards each other.

"I'll go first." Lana volunteered. "It's better to get the whole needle thing done with quicker, y'know? I've gotten better with them, but they still give me the heebie-jeebies."

"Who the hell still says 'heebie-jeebies'?" Lola questioned.

Lucy took the proper procedures to sterilize the tools as well as she could, and started getting to work on a part of her right arm that wasn't covered in scars.

"Ouch, _fucking hell!_" Lana yelped when it first touched her skin. "Uhh, I mean, I didn't feel a thing." She said sheepishly in an attempt to backpedal.

In her earlier days of working at the parlor, she probably would have chuckled at that. Though since many first-timers came in everyday just like her younger sisters, it just became common to hear.

Lola offered to hold her hand throughout the process and, despite a part of her thinking it would make her look like a wuss in front of her older sister, decided to take it. It certainly helped her get through it. As a thanks, Lana offered to do the same for Lola when it was her turn.

"I don't usually work with colors other than black and sometimes very dark blue, but I could try." Lucy said.

And try she did, and it actually came out pretty nice.

"So, what do you two think?"

They spent a few moments inspecting their new tattoos and each others', and putting them together to make them connect into a C shape like in the picture they found. "It's amazing!" They both said at the same time.

"Thanks for this, Luce." Lana thanked while trying to hide the fact that she was wincing in pain.

"My pleasure."

They left the shop and started a little chit-chat.

"Don't tell anyone, but…" Lana leaned in towards Lola's ear and whispered, "_It kinda hurt."_

"Really? I thought it was fine."

"And I still don't like needles, but at least we've got something cool out of it."

"Would you wanna get another sometime soon?"

"Nope."


	18. Bathtime

_**(A/N): I was in a bit of a pickle while trying to decide on a prompt for this one. But, I've also been wanting to do a sort of re-write of the "Lana Vs Bathtime" thing I did a long while ago. While it's not exactly in the style of a wacky one-shot that I'd want that to be, I thing going the wholesome route would be a better fit for this challenge. Besides, now I get to move on to something I've been planning on and looking forward to for a while! Get ready for chapters 19 and 20, readers. Hinty hint: The show must go on!**_

* * *

"It's time…" Lola muttered to herself. She peered through the doorway of Lori and Leni's room where the other Loud siblings were silently waiting for her next move. She kept a steady eye on her target, her messy twin sister who was playing with some toy cars, playfully biting down on one of them while pretending to be a monster and making little growling noises.

It was "that time of the week" again, and this week Lola was elected to be the one to go after Lana and try to get her into the bathtub. Usually, they ended up having to work as a team after failing to nab her on the first try, but very rarely, they would be able to get her there with just one sibling being sent in. Everyday, they prayed that one day they would live to see the day that Lana would willingly take baths instead of chasing after her cat-and-mouse style.

The thing is, catching her is one thing, but being able to keep her captured and not let her grapple out of their grip was an entirely different thing. Lola, luckily, was the one with the highest success rate as she sparred with her twin nearly everyday and knew a thing or two about holding her own against her.

With that in mind, she carefully crept behind her, like a snake in the grass waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Lana remained blissfully aware, most likely since the bathtime schedule was mixed up as to make an attempt as unpredictable as possible. Soon, she was right behind her, and leapt at her with a surprising amount of force for a girl her size. It was enough to knock her several inches away from her original spot, but also knocked the wind out of both of them.

Lola caught her breath earlier than Lana did and used the opportunity to hold her down. The ball-capped girl tried to throw her assailant off while clawing and snapping her jaws at her, to no avail. She could almost feel the clicking noises, and the scratches did sting a little bit. Hers were much shorter and duller than those of the pageant princess', so she could endure it as long as she needed.

Lola kept her pinned to the ground until she stopped flailing around so much. Now that she was too fatigued to keep fighting, she dragged her by the pits to the bathroom, where the tub was already filled with warm water.

By the time the door was closed, Lana regained her energy enough to stand on her own, though a bit woozy. "I'm not taking a bath."

"Come on, Lana, we do this every week and every week you end up taking a bath."

"I don't care! I'm not getting out of these clothes and I am not getting into that tub! Only big fat sissies take baths!"

* * *

Not even a second later, that was exactly how she found herself. "Now I understand why Lucy's always griping about hating everyone and wanting to watch the world burn…" She growled.

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen, ya big fat sissy." Lola snarked as she squeezed some shampoo into her hands. Just as Lana was about to leap out, she pushed her back in with slap of a large, gooey glob of shampoo onto her head.

"And as long as I'm in here, you're not getting out so don't even try."

"I am _this close _to using your face as _toilet pa-_" She stopped mid-threat when she felt the shampoo being vigorously worked into the scalp. She loosened up her muscles and let the feeling (and the water) wash over her. She even started purring softly.

Lola couldn't help but go "d'awwww" once she heard it. A love for "head scratchies", as they were referred to in the house, were one of the common traits the twins shared. And fortunately, it made giving the little grease monkey a bath much easier once the task of getting her into the tub in the first place was completed.

She continued scrubbing up and rinsing out her tangled, ratty hair, also making sure to get all the dirt out from under her sharpened nails well as she could each time. At least her twin would now have clean, sleek and smooth hair… for probably half an hour at most. For the remainder of the bath, Lola sat on the tub edge while facing away.

"Hey by the way, why aren't you looking at me?"

"Because that would be classified as 'weird' and I don't want to be a weirdo."

"But we're twins so it's pretty much the same as if you were looking at yourself."

"Why do you want me to look at you so much?"

"I don't, I'm just asking! Sheesh."

She continued splashing around and washing up while Lola continued to look away with her arms crossed and feet tapping impatiently.

"You wanna come in?"

"No, it's full of dirt and mud and whatever else was on you before, I already did your hair, and I just took a bath yesterday."

"...so looking at me is weird, but getting in is not?"

"Just finish up, and I'm not looking at you until you put a towel on."

It didn't take long to finish everything up, and they emerged in different conditions. Lana was clean and clearly itching to fix that, while Lola was soaked from the splashing but victorious. The other siblings in Lori and Leni's room let out a sigh of relief. Today was a good day after all. They hoped that the next week's bath day would go just as smoothly as this week's did, but still knew in the back of their minds that they were only kidding themselves. Ah well, today's challenge was overcome and that's what mattered.


	19. Formal Wear & Date Night

_**(A/N): Now this one has been something I've been looking forward to doing ever since I heard a certain song. You'll find out what it is at the end of this and in the next chapter, though. Speaking of the next chapter, I'm gonna give you guys a heads-up that it might be written slightly differently from most of the chapters here. It'll be more like the structure of the chapters in my musical parody fic, more scriptlike but not entirely so that there can be some prose in it too. See you guys then.**_

* * *

Years into the future, Lola and Lana were bickering like an old married couple, despite only being young adults fresh out of college and having just bought their first apartment just a month or so ago.

"Aww c'mon Lana, this is a fancy place so you've gotta wear this." Lola said, holding two matching swing dresses, one pink and one light blue. There was also a black faux leather belt that went along with each of them, meant to be tied in the midsection.

"But why a dress?! Can't I just wear a suit or something?" Lana protested.

"Look, I know you can be pretty cute in a suit…" The princess lightly petted her rougher twin, making her blush a bit. "But I've searched everywhere for these and I know you'll fit right into it." She gave a knowing smirk.

"...what are you implying?"

"If some of our… _interactions_ are anything to go by, I know you secretly love wearing stuff like this." She snickered and booped her nose.

Lana's blush became a deeper red when she realized what Lola was referring to, and that she was right.

"Besides, the restaurant won't even know who you are. They don't know who we are."

"But we're twins… identical twins. And these dresses would just make that even more obvious. Besides, what about the fact that we have the same last name? It'd be better and safer to just do something casual."

"Something casual? Like what?"

"I dunno, maybe a walk in the park, or a trip to the zoo. Maybe the movies."

"But this is our first actual date that we're having in public, we should make it count. Besides, if people notice we look similar, then if anything they'll probably think it's just the dresses. And don't worry, only I have to put my last name." Lola reassured her worried twin. "Everything will be fine, I promise."

Though she was still somewhat unsure, Lana took the blue dress and sighed. "Alright. I guess we could… try our first date in a public place. And no dresses."

Lola squinted her eyes and grinned, her unusually sharp teeth reflecting the light off of them in the room. She giggled a noblewoman's laugh. "_Ohohoho…" _

* * *

"I can't believe you got me to wear a dress in public. _And _made me leave my hat at home."

The restaurant they arrived at was a classy, yet homely place. It was dimly lit by chandeliers and a few strobe lights aimed at a stage with a mic and a screen. They would have gone to Jean Juan's if it weren't for the fact that not only would they know who they were, but also that they were now banned from there due to the incident at Lynn's bachelorette party. Lola _did _try to warn Lana not to drink the vodtequila, but there was no stopping her. Luckily, this place was a nice enough second choice, by the looks of it. Apparently swinging from the chandelier and trying to rouse up an army of drunkards to take over the place wasn't allowed.

They went in and were soon seated at the booth they had a reservation on. It was a table that was close to the stage, where some other people had karaoke sessions. These people ranged from couples singing love songs to each other, to solo inspirational songs, to two best friends singing a song while roasting each other. Each rendition was quite interesting to watch.

"So… we're finally doing this, huh?" Lana tried her best to start up a conversation. Even though it meant having to put her phone down, and despite the fact that nowadays her social skills when sober were pretty much the same place she found her snacks - garbage.

"Yep. I know it's risky and all, but… tonight's gonna be fun, alright? I know it will." Lola reassured both Lana and herself. "And maybe hold off of the alcohol so that you don't get us banned from here too."

"Whoa whoa, the hell did I even do back at the other place?"

"I _told _you what you did, and yet you didn't believe me. Well, except for when I mentioned that you called the bartender 'the Piss Lord of Shit Mountain.' You believed that."

"Only because that's something I would actually say. And it was probably true."

Their squabble was interrupted by a deep masculine voice. They turned around to see a blonde older man in a purple suit. The twins couldn't help but get a bit of deja vu from him… as if they'd seen him before many years ago. The nametag on his shirt had "Aaron K." written on it.

"Hello, would you two like any drinks?"

"Yeah, I could go for a good ol' bottle of vo-" Lana started before Lola clamped her mouth shut.

"Water. Just some water, please."

"Are you sure? I think she was going to say something el-"

"My s- I mean, my date over here needs to stay as _sober_ as possible."

Aaron shrugged and wrote it down. "Alright, I'll be back as soon as possible." He walked away, leaving the two back to their own devices.

"Aww c'mon, I can handle a little bit of it!" Lana complained.

"Well I know you, and with you, 'a little' turns into the entire bottle in a split second."

Two glasses of ice cold water were brought to them. They thanked the waiter and continued on while taking occasional sips.

"Look, how about we just enjoy this without fighting? See how calm you are when you're not downing a whole bottle of that other shit?"

"I would personally prefer downing a bottle of '_that other shit' _but okay…" Lana relented and continued drinking the water. Perhaps if she pretended it was vodka, she could try not to cause trouble.

"So anyway… uhh, anything new?"

"Mmm no, not really. What about you?"

"Nope." But you know, this whole thing… this whole thing is kind of weird when you stop to think about it." Lana admitted.

"What, the date?"

"Yeah. I mean, we've been the closest we could be, as _siblings, _and _twins._" She lowered her voice into a hushed whisper for those two words. Neither of them needed to have anyone overhear it, after all. "And yet when I thought it'd be impossible for us to be any closer, well, here we are."

"Awww... you're adorable when you actually think about something for once." Lola chuckled. "But you do have a point. To be honest, I never would have thought that this would ever happen. That we would end up being a thing."

A basket of bread was brought to them during their conversation. The twins-and-lovers thanked the person that brought it over and continued on while helping themselves to the appetizer. Lola took two pieces as to not take too much, while Lana claimed nearly half of the basket.

"I mean, I've thought about it from time to time, in 'what if?' scenarios in my imagination before. You know about that from the uh… the confession." Lola continued while she ate some bread and sipped some water. "But it just feels so _weird _now that it's actually happening. Don't worry though, I'm glad it is." She said sincerely.

"Part of me wonders what the rest of the fam would say if they saw us right now."

"You know full well that they wouldn't have anything nice to say about it… And besides, they'd then also see you _wearing a dress._" She shifted from a serious tone to a more teasing one to avoid spoiling the mood.

"I know. A-and hey! They especially do _not _need to know about _this!" _Lana's face turned a light red while pointing at the swing dress she was wearing, completely flustered. The contrasting colors of her face and the dress popped out quite nicely, in Lola's opinion. She also looked so cute when she got like that, and took pride in her ability to make her like that.

Lola chuckled, seeing her like that. "Never change, Lana. Never change."

"I don't plan to. And you too, well, how else can I say this? You're perfect."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Just then, the Aaron guy came back. "Hello again. Are you two ready to order yet?" He asked, and they both nodded.

"I'll take some lamb chops with a side of salad with Romanian lettuce and raspberry dressing." Lola ordered.

"And I'll have the ribeye steak. Medium-rare." Lana chimed in with her own order.

"Alright, we'll be back as soon as we can. I apologize if it takes a little while to back to you two, this place has been quite busy." He said while writing the orders down on a notepad. He turned around and went off. The twins could've sworn they heard him quietly say, "_I told you I could get a job and be responsible, mom and dad!"_

They resumed their date, idly chatting away about whatever was on their mind. Along the way, jokes were cracked and innuendos were made, leading either one or the other to get embarrassed only to quickly laugh it off.

Eventually amidst their chatting, their noses caught the scent of fresh food getting closer and closer towards them. They excitedly looked up to see the plates with their requested meals being brought to them. After a quick "thank you" they started digging in. Lola gently stabbed her salad with her fork. Meanwhile, Lana picked up her whole steak by the bone and started tearing right into it like a starving lion.

"Whoa whoa, slow down! You've got a knife and fork for crying out loud!" Lola scolded, momentarily distracted.

Lana daintily placed the steak on the plate, finished chewing and swallowed what was already in her mouth, and wiped the steak juices that were dribbling down her chin with a napkin. "Fine…" She picked up the utensils and started cutting away at the meat, making sure to leave enough on the bone as well.

"There you go."

They continued to eat in silence, taking their time to savor the flavors. It was quite peaceful for the most part, even when Lana finished up the cut up portion of her steak and started attacking the bone while making little animalistic growling sounds.

After their dinner, the same waiter from before walked up to them to collect their plates.

"Would any of our desserts be of interest to you two girls?" He asked.

"_Lana, don't say it."_ Lola warned.

"I'm gonna say it." Lana retorted with a hint of mischief.

"_Don't-"_

"One cup." Lana requested while grinning.

The waiter gave them a confused look, while Lola facepalmed and sighed in annoyance.

"A cup of chocolate ice cream, please." The tomboy clarified, while still grinning.

"Will that be all?"

"Yeah, we could share it."

Lola opened her mouth to point out something, but decided against it. "Alright, sure. One cup of chocolate ice cream."

"Uhh, okay, coming right up."

Once it arrived at the table, they began digging into it rather quickly. Even though it was supposed to be a "classy date" in Lola's words, even she couldn't resist the power that chocolate had over a Loud. Well, at least they had spoons and napkins.

When they finished up and let the staff take away the cup, they just sat there in silence. Lana twiddled with her fingers while Lola filled out the check and left a generous tip.

"Well, that was pretty cool." Lana said.

"Yeah. It was rough in the beginning, but I'd say that went pretty well for a first date." Just as they were about to get up and leave, she had an idea. "Wait a second, we don't have to leave yet."

Lana stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"This place has a karaoke thing here." Lola pointed to the stage next to her, where a woman, likely in her late twenties or early thirties, was singing along to the tune of "Fuck You" by Lily Allen.

"Yeah, and?"

"Maybe we could do a song together. I know you sing whenever we're in the shower together…" Lola gave her a coy, playful look. Though Lana was usually the one that made innuendos, two could certainly play at that game. "So, what do you say we give it a shot?"

Lana thought it over a bit. Sure, she didn't have the best singing voice, her time with the Bluebell girl scouts kind of proved that. Still though, she couldn't deny that she did like to boogie, in multiple meanings of the word. No wonder she and Luna would have made good roommates.

"Alright, sure. What song do you have in mind?"

"Hmm…" Lola stroked her chin. "How about… Love Me Dead?"


	20. Karaoke Night

"Love Me Dead… by Ludo?" Lana questioned while Lola went up to select the aforementioned song after putting in a slot on the list for them to go up next.

"Yep. It's pretty much our theme song." Lola replied.

"Really? And here I thought our theme song was Sweet Home Alabama, heh!" Lana chuckled and grinned.

"_Other _than that." Lola rolled her eyes and sat back down at their table.

They both waited patiently for the woman currently singing to finish up her number. She was surprisingly good at it and seemed to be pouring her heart and soul into her performance. They mentally promised to themselves and each other that they'd put just as much effort into their own.

Soon she got off the stage and they got up. The music started playing and they prepared to improvise during their number. The spotlight shone down on whoever would be singing at any given moment, also being able to switch for duets.

**Lana:**

_(Head bowed, one hand at her side and the other holding a microphone)_

Love me cancerously

Like a salt-sore soaked in the sea

_(She raises her head and raises her hand up high for a visual)_

'High-maintenance' means, you're a gluttonous queen

Narcissistic and mean

_(She starts walking around a little bit, before Lola steals the microphone from her for her own lines)_

**Lola:**

Kill me romantically

_(She puts two fingers in her mouth and gags in a puking motion, s few centimeters shy of her throat so that nothing actually comes out)_

Fill my soul with vomit then ask me for a piece of gum

_(She takes a piece of gum from her pocket and tosses it to Lana, who nabs both that and the microphone)_

**Lana:**

Bitter and dumb

_(She goes behind her and affectionately scratched below Lola's chin)_

You're my sugarplum!

_(She holds her by the shoulders with a serious expression, then grins and pulls her into a hug)_

You're awful, I love you!

_(She lets go and starts the chorus bit alongside Lola)_

**Duet:**

_(Lola starts walking slowly as the spotlight follows her)_

She moves through moonbeams slowly

_(Lola stops walking and turns around to try and hold Lana up by her pits, but is unable to lift her up while she just stays put)_

She knows just how to hold me

And when her edges soften

_(Lola stops trying to lift her up and instead leans up against her, her back towards Lana's front)_

Her body is my coffin

_(She moves off of her and instead leans into her ear as though to whisper something. Lana crouches down onto her knees. Lola bends down a little bit as well, but remains a little bit above her head)_

I know she drains me slowly

She wears me down to bones in bed~

Must be the sign on my head that says, _ohhhh!_

Love me dead!

_Love meeee, deaaa-ead!_

_(They both get up during the instrumental and get ready for another round of verses. Lola is now the one with the microphone)_

**Lola:**

_(Head bowed down as well with one hand to her side)_

You're a faith-healer on TV

You're an office park without any trees

_(Lana moves to her side and takes the mic, making her lift her head)_

**Lana:**

Corporate and cold

_(She puts her hands up against her chin as though she were trying to hold herself up and keep herself from falling, squinting her eyes and grinning while pretending to 'squee')_

Gushing for gold

_(She does an exaggerated falling-backwards pose and puts the back of her hand against her forehead)_

Leave me alone!

_(Lola takes the mic back and points accusedly at Lana)_

**Lola:**

You _suck _so _passionately!_

_(She starts marching around the stage as though she were angrily stomping rather than putting on a show. At the end of the line, she does the suggestive 'two-fingers-in-a-hole' gesture)_

You're a parasitic, psycho, filthy creature _finger-banging my heart!_

_(She does a 'fake phone' gesture with her hand up on her ear while Lana points two finger guns next to her)_

You call me up drunk

_(She spreads out her index finger and middle finger into a V-shape and brings it up to her face. She then sticks her tongue out between the two fingers)_

Does the fun ever start?

_(She stares at her with as much of a serious expression as she can manage, before leaping backward and smacking her on the ass, making Lana jump up in surprise)_

You're hideous, and sexy!

**Chorus:**

_(The spotlight follows again, this time following Lana)_

She moves through moonbeams slowly

_(Lana picks up Lola by the pits just as her twin tried to do to her, except this time she actually succeeds in lifting her off the ground)_

She knows just how to hold me

And when her edges soften

_(She puts Lola back down onto her feet and leans onto her, front onto her back)_

Her body is my coffin

_(She crouches a little bit so that her mouth and teeth are right near her collarbone to her right. She pushes down a little bit, and both of them get down onto their knees, this time with Lana above and on top of Lola)_

I know she drains me slowly

She wears me down to bones in bed~

Must be the sign on my head that says, _ohhhh!_

Love me dead!

Love _meeee deaa-ead!_

_(They get up, now each of them holding a microphone next to each other with one hand. Lana belts out a high pitched cry and jumps to the other side of the stage, whisking Lola there with her. When they get there, Lola holds her stomach and coughs deeply but is quickly fine.)_

_(An instrumental solo starts playing. The two singers hold each others' hands and start spinning around the stage as the spotlight starts following them both. Blue and pink lights dance all around and reflect off of them, the pink light reflecting off of Lola and the blue light reflecting off of Lana. Their hair is flying around in a mess as they're doing so, but they couldn't care less. Near the end of it, their lips lock into a kiss, and they close their eyes to savor the moment. They then open their eyes, let go and get back into their position from before, holding onto the mic together.)_

**Chorus:**

Love me cancerously…

_Brrrot-dot-da-d-da-da_

_Brrot-dot-da-d-da-da_

**Lana:**

_(She points her thumbs at herself and grins)_

How's your new '-boy'?

Does _she _know about me?

_(She pulls the piece of cloth on the shoulder part of Lola's dress, revealing a humanlike bite mark. It's deep enough to be visible but nowhere deep enough to break the skin. There's also no canine tooth marks, likely deliberately avoided)_

You've got the mark of the beast!

**Lola:**

_(She held her hands out in an open-palm 'you' gesture) _

You're born of a jackal!

_(Lola then grabbed the collar of Lana's swing dress and pulled her towards her so she could look into her eyes)_

You're beautiful!

**Chorus:**

_(This time they both start walking slowly at the same time with the spotlight following them both, as they both decide to sing each line together at the same time)_

She moves through moonbeams slowly

_(They stopped to hold each other up as though they were two drunkards trying to help each other up, which would be quite accurate had Lola not insisted that Lana only have water that night)_

She knows just how to hold me

And when her edges soften

_(They got up only to then lean up against each other and cross their arms almost casually)_

Her body is my coffin

_(They brushed up against each other while walking past each other in the same fashion that a cat would)_

I know she drains me slowly

She wears me down to bones in bed~

_(They grabbed their heads as though a migraine just struck them and started walking around in a dizzy state)_

Must be the sign on my head that says, _ohhhh!_

_(They stopped to punctuate each word in the phrase by 'punching' in the air with the microphone; Lola doing it the first time, Lana doing it the second time, and them both doing it the last two times)_

Love me dead!

Love _meeee deaaa-ead!_

Love me _deaaaaad!_

_Brrrot-dot-da-d-da-da!_

Love _meeee deaaa-ead!_

_Brrrot-dot-da-d-da-da!_

_(The twins stood still, having calmed down)_

_Ohhhhh! _

_Looooove… meeee… DEAD!_

_(When the song ended, they pushed each other back and making each other land backwards on their butts. The spotlight shut off as well)_

* * *

Several people that had been watching their display were cheering and clapping. They got up and waved. Lola curtseyed while Lana did a bow.

"Thank you, we'll be here all weekend!" Lola called as she waved and stepped off the stage.

"Will we?" Lana asked while following behind her twin.

"Nah, I just wanted to say that. Though, maybe we could come back for our _second _date?" She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I mean, the food here is pretty good, and I had a fun time. I'd say our mission was a success."

"Me too. So what do ya say we go back home and _celebrate?"_ Lola gave her a sly smile and stuck a little bit of her tongue out between her teeth. Oh, and those bedroom eyes that she knew full well made her twin crazy.

In the background, they could hear someone else putting in a song themselves. At that moment, Sweet Home Alabama was playing.

"Y-yeah, I-I'd like that, heh." Lana replied, a visible blush creeping over her face. Those eyes were, indeed, making her go crazy.

They left the restaurant and made their way back to their apartment to do all kinds of things to each other. They had quite a fun chat along the way.


	21. Crush Confession

It was another typical night at college for the twins, and Lana had dragged Lola to yet another party. It was noticeably easier to convince her to come with her than it used to be, though, as had been the case with the past few recent ones. In fact, it had been somewhat easier ever since… _the incident. _The incident that proved that they were, indeed, two of a kind.

Then again, they did both pass an exam with flying colors earlier in the day, so maybe she was just looking to unwind a bit. Either way, they were currently chilling near a table with a bottle of vodka each, both with a napkin guarding the hole on top.

"Cheers, sis!" Lana said, downing the bottle.

"Shouldn't we have glasses?" Lola asked. "Unlike you, I'm not an alcoholic, I'm a social drinker."

"It doesn't count unless you've got a bottle. Besides, who knows when you gotta whack someone upside the head?"

"Like you needed an empty bottle to do that. And this is a college party, not a bar in the suburbs. Can't you have just a little bit of class?"

"Well I'd need an ID if we were at a bar in the suburbs. And c'mon, you should know by now that the closest thing to class that I've got is your ass." Lana chuckled and let out a short belch. Lola blushed a bit due to that comment.

"Y-you really should be a bit more delicate. You don't have to be fancy, but at least act like a human being." She said, trying to shake off the sudden slight heat from her cheeks.

"I can go both ways, depending on how ya want it. I can be delicate and obedient, or I can go hard all night long. So which version of me do you want tonight?~" Lana tried her best to sound suave, in a joking manner, but couldn't stop her cheeks from getting a little bit heated and pink, like her twin's.

"What exactly is going on with you?" Lola demanded to know, getting a bit flustered and embarrassed. "It usually takes 3 bottles until you start saying things that don't make any sense."

"Whatever do you mean, dear sissy?" At this point, half of Lana's bottle was gone.

"Did you drink before coming here, is that it?" Lola asked, getting more impatient.

"No, I might be the Queen of Risks but I'm not stupid. And isn't it always like this anyway?"

"No it's not." Lola answered. "You know these kinds of parties aren't exactly my favorite, and you're acting weirder than ever."

"Whaaaaat, can't I joke with my lil' two-minute-younger sis around here?" Lana nervously glanced toward her. Was that… blush? She wasn't quite drunk yet, but as far as she knew it could've just been her eyes and mind playing a trick on her.

"Not that kind of joke. Especially since we both know, about… _ahem_, the incident." Lola explained. "I-I don't want to keep being reminded of that."

Vodka came out of Lana's nose as she nearly choked on her drink. "_Oh my fucking lord that stings." _She said in a high-pitched tone. She put her bottle on the table and the napkin on the bottle, and placed a hand to her nostrils to stop the burning sensation. "Y-yeah, sure, shit happened, shit happens all the time. I mean, haven't you noticed how often we've woken up next to each other… i-in bed these days?"

"I… yeah…" Lola said, looking away. "I don't really… like talking about it."

"And each time it's awkward, but y'know… I've been noticing that you've been drinking more at parties ever since that… our first time."

"Look, _maybe _I like to drink a bit, but don't get any funny ideas."

"A-and I'm not, I'm not!"

"Okay, this is getting awkward real quick. How about we just change the topic, alright?"

"You're right, what do you wanna talk about?" Lana inhaled and exhaled deeply. Crisis averted, that sure was a close one.

"Uh… I'm not sure… any ideas?"

"I dunno either, that's why I asked you."

"Well I don't know, that's why I asked you."

"Well I don't know, that's why- okay you know what? I'll be back, I'm getting a snack." Lana left the table and headed towards a cupboard. "Guard my bottle while I'm gone, will ya?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure your precious treasure isn't stolen." Lola said. She took a sip of her own bottle which she hadn't even touched while Lana walked away. The sour taste matched the thoughts in her head. "_Ah, Lana. So weird and irresponsible, yet still funny."_

A few moments later, Lana returned to her spot with a cup of vanilla pudding. She peeled the lid off, but she didn't have a spoon with her. So, she lifted it up to her face and started scooping it into her mouth with her tongue, like a cat thirstily drinking water.

"Couldn't you just go back there and grab something so you don't have to suck the pudding into your mouth?" Lola complained.

Lana looked up from the treat, a few globs of vanilla pudding stuck on her nose and near her mouth. "Nope, there weren't any spoons or even forks there. And even then, I may be a lotta things but I am _not_ some heathen that eats pudding with a _fork._" She then went back to her snack, occasionally shifting her eyes towards Lola as she kept eating.

"Okay, I can agree on the fork, but at least go a bit slower. Last thing I need is you somehow choking on pudding."

"Oh, so… you want me to go _nice and slow, _eh?" She flashed her a grin as though she just finished telling a dirty joke. "_Wait what the fuck, no, what are you doing?!" _She thought to herself, screaming internally as she realized what she just said.

"Lana… for real?" Lola said, trying to be angry, but actually choking a bit. "You have no sense whatsoever." Lola said, taking another sip, this time bigger, of her drink.

"F-for real? No, no, I'm just joking, y-you know that. Heh."

"I know, I know… you just don't know the time when you should or should not do that."

"Do what?" She raised an eyebrow and finished her pudding up, washing it down with a swig from her bottle.

"Ah, everything Lana. Sometimes I just don't know… you're a funny person to keep around, I like that in you, but sometimes you're a bit inconvenient."

"O-oh… inconvenient… how?"

"Come on sis, you know… all of your… jokes, and manners, _which let's be honest, don't really exist_, it's just a combination of things that kind of makes it all just… strange."

"Makes… _what _strange? I mean, if something's going on, you can tell me-"

"I-I don't know how to explain. It's just that you somehow always makes things weird or strange or whatever."

"I… I guess I _have _been acting kinda weird. I dunno what's been coming over me. I mean, it's been easier to _not _do that before a-and I dunno why that's suddenly changi-" She stopped short and took a deep breath. "...I've said too much, haven't I?"

"I don't know. Continue." Lola insisted. "You were saying?"

"Uh, n-no it's fine. I wasn't saying anything." Unfortunately, Lana was never a good liar.

"If you weren't saying anything, you'd have kept your mouth shut." Lola said. "Come on, what are you afraid of? There isn't much you can do or say to make me think you're any weirder."

Lana bit her lip and looked at her hesitantly before going, "I-I highly doubt that. Y'know what, just come with me. This has tortured me for _way too long._" She grabbed Lola's hand and towed her away to the bathroom, which was thankfully vacant. She locked the door and put her ear up against the wall to make sure it wasn't too thin, which was a problem in their house back in Royal Woods. "You know what I'm afraid of? What you'd think of me. What everyone else would think of me, if they knew…" She covered her face with her hands in shame, taking a few deep but short breaths. Was she really going to let the cat out of the bag after spending so much time keeping it hidden?

Lola just crossed her arms for a few seconds before checking the time on her phone. "So, uh, not that I don't like spending family time together, but will you say something or are we waiting till we die?"

"Family time, huh? Look, I know you don't like talking about them, but you know how those uhh… those incidents have been happening more often? I know the first time it happened I just brushed it off as typical drunk shenanigans, like in the same vein that I stole the Declaration of Independence, and then Lisa brought it back apparently, or tried to make a swimming pool filled with peanut butter and that didn't work out. But ever since then, I can't stop thinking about it and it _just keeps happening._ And I think I might know why."

"Because you drink a lot and you sleepwalk at night?" Lola guessed.

"Well okay, I guess drinking helps loosen me up a bit. But to tell you the truth… _I've got a crush on you and I always did._ Actually, no, it's not even a crush, it's _beyond _that! I love you, but more than just the way siblings do. More so than a family member should, according to society. Ever since we were like six or something, but I just kept it to myself all these years. I thought it would go away, but it never did." Lana just let it all out, nearly everything that had been building up inside of her. "_It never fucking did."_

Lola had her eyes wide open. She pointed at Lana with both hands, but wasn't able to say anything. Her jaw was wide open, and she could only gag for a few seconds. "E-Excuse me, what the fuck?!"

"Yeah I know, I thought this was something I'd take to my grave, but apparently not. I don't expect you or really anyone to accept something like that, and if you don't then I'm not gonna be offended. I just couldn't let it keep eating away at me." Lana sighed and moved her hands away from her face. "But there's my feelings, cat's outta the bag, so do with them what you will."

"Lana… h-how… w-why…I know I'm perfect, b-but… w-why me of all people?!"

"I… well, I dunno, I don't really know how to explain love, especially not at this level. I know about the saying 'the heart wants what it wants' but I guess it's because we've always been the closest out of any of our other siblings. And I know I also had a crush on Skippy and once had a thing with him, but it just wasn't the same as how I felt about you, and just… something about you, it's hard to explain. I mean, you've always been there for me, and even when shit happens, no matter how badly I fuck up, you somehow still find it in your heart to forgive me. Even after something like the incident. I know that's what sisters do and all, but I don't know. I… I don't know. Not all of it even really makes sense, but here we are."

"Lana...please...please tell me this is not serious." Lola begged.

"Remember when w-we were kids, a-and I said that when we grew up we should get together, and you thought it was a joke? It's a little fuzzy, but I don't think I was joking back then. And I'm not joking when I say that I love you."

"No...no no no, Lana, this can't be." Lola started freaking out "You know this can't be!"

"Ey calm down, calm down!" Lana stood up and placed a hand on Lola's shoulder. "Relax. This isn't any easier for me either."

"You don't understand Lana! This is not right! This cannot happen! You have any idea what this whole thing means?!"

"Here's the thing. I _do _understand, and that's why I never wanted to say anything! I know that if anyone else ever knew I'd have my ass hauled off to jail. I know that if anyone else ever knew they'd never want anything to do with me again, if they ever even did. And I know that this whole thing is fucked up beyond belief. Trust me, _I know what this whole thing means._"

"Ohohohoho, but you don't!" Lola began getting a bit crazy. "You have no idea how this can affect both you and me! We're twins, this is not supposed to happen! This is..._this is_…"

Suddenly, Lola reaches for Lana, and with all of her strength she pulled the tomboy into a kiss. Straight to the lips, as quick as she could. She held her twin for a few seconds, during which she propped her leg up without even realizing it, before she let go and placed it back on the ground.

For the next few long moments after, Lana could only stand there, trying to comprehend what just happened. She could feel her face heating up as she came into a realization. "D… did you just…?" She babbled.

"I-I… I-I don't know…" Lola babbled, hugging herself. "I-it's so w-wrong… b-but in t-that moment, I-it f-felt so good… Ugh… I-I'm a-a freak, d-disgusting w-weirdo!"

"I… wow, even though we're pretty much polar opposites, I guess we have something in common. And don't be too hard on yourself, do you even know what weird stuff _I'm _into? Other than you, I mean."

"Lana, stop it!" Lola exclaimed. "This is not something you can treat that calmly! You know what could happen if _anyone_ finds out?! Even I don't know what can happen! I won't forgive you if anything happens to me… a-and I won't forgive myself if anything happens to you!"

"Trust me, I'm freaking out too, on the inside. But I promise that I will make sure none of this gets out to anyone else. I can keep secrets pretty well, if this is anything to go by." She walked towards the bathtub and sat down on the rail part, trying to keep herself as steady as possible. "So… what are we gonna do?"

"...I-I think we should go home...maybe set this whole thing better...we can't risk anyone listening…"

"Yeah, probably. Hopefully it's not too dark outside."

With both of their thoughts and emotions in shambles, they headed back to their dorm as quickly as they could. Once they arrived, they hurried in and shut the door. They both took a seat on Lana's bed and chilled for about a minute or two to calm down.

"So yeah… that happened." Lana said, a little bit awkwardly.

"Yes… I suppose it did." Lola agreed.

"What are we gonna do about it… if anything?"

"I don't know… but nobody can know about this. We'll end in some sort of treatment center or prison… we're alone in this."

"I know. And you know, I'm pretty sure your reaction was pretty calm compared to how it would go if I had told someone else instead. Which I won't, but… hypothetically, y'know?"

"I get it Lans… I know you wouldn't. You're a lot of things, but you ain't stupid… when talking about something serious. And nobody really hears you when you're drunk, so that's a risk we can forget."

"True, I mean, I don't _try _to be stupid. We might have to stop going to so many parties though… They've been getting a little boring anyway."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that." Lola confessed. "The thing is...should we really let these… feelings for each other come out?"

"I mean… it's technically already happened before, but those times were only under an alcoholic influence."

"I know, but… you saw it yourself, those incidents are increasing… if we choose to not stop now, we might not be able to go back."

"The feelings are mutual I guess, so if we go through with it… would we even have a reason to go back?"

"I...I don't know. We shouldn't be even thinking about this to start… _I-I'm scared, Lana._"

"I'm scared too. I'm a lot of things right now, to be honest. A-and you know why I never came out? I never even talked about that to Luna, and she's pretty much the chillest person out there. Then they'd ask who I was interested in and then I'd have to make up an answer, and it would just be a whole mess."

"Y-Yeah, she is… b-but it's too much of a risk to even try. I-if we give this whole thing a shot, it has to be secret."

"Definitely, and this time, it'll have to be something we take to the grave. I could've probably kept it up for much longer if it weren't for those things happening. I guess me realizing that things actually went down rekindled it… a-and made it stronger than ever somehow."

"We won't say a single word about this to anyone again. Whenever we're in public with people that know us, we're just like always: close twins."

"Except we'll be even closer, even literally. If that's happening, anyway. So… is it?"

Lola fidgeted with her fingers a bit as though she were trying to come up with an answer. "I guess we are."

They turned to face each other. Their fingers locked together, and a warm smile spread across their faces. "We are." They said at the same time.

"Well, I know that we're off tomorrow, but we should probably get some sleep anyway. I don't know about you, but all that wore me down." Lola said. She got off Lana's bed and walked towards her own, and started changing into her nightshirt. While doing so, she was more okay with the idea of letting her twin watch, and she knew she was.

"Same here, actually. It's been way too long since I got more than 6 hours of sleep, too." Lana said, letting out a yawn. She waited for Lola to finish changing to take her eyes off of her and start changing herself.

She turned the light off and tucked herself into bed, enjoying the feeling of a cold pillow under her head and a fresh blanket and sheet over her body. "G'night, Lols."

"G'night."

Even if things were still a little bit awkward, they managed to fall asleep fairly quickly and escape into a world of dreams, where they could leave their worries behind.


	22. Bar Brawl

In her adult years, Lana often found herself at one of her favorite places - the Royal Rooster Coop, a bar in Royal Woods. She usually went there alone or with a group of friends, but this time she decided to bring a special guest along with her and another friend.

Lola and Lana, chilling at home waiting for someone, heard their doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" The latter said and peeked through the peephole before opening it. At the door was Skippy.

"Heyyy Lans! Long time no see!" He said.

"Yeah, some stuff came up, mostly moving out of the dorm and into an apartment." Lana replied. She went in for a fist bump, and received one. Hey, just because they were exes didn't mean that they couldn't stay good friends.

Without a word, Lola got up from her seat on the couch and followed the other two into a dark blue truck. She called shotgun while Skippy took the backseat and Lana in the driver's seat. Judging by where they planned to go this evening, Lola was pretty sure that she and her twin would end up switching seats. For now, she could conserve her energy for when she'd have to be the designated driver throughout the drunken antics of her tomboyish sister that was nowadays also secretly her girlfriend.

Once they arrived and were parked, they made their way inside. The inside of the bar was illuminated by a few dimly-lit lamps that hung up on the ceiling. It was quite loud too, filled by the sounds of people chatting, a football game on TV playing, and R&B music playing in the background. It wasn't too crowded, but it certainly did look like it was a busy night for the employees.

The party of three took a seat at a booth, further away from most of the noise so that they could hear themselves well enough to talk amongst themselves. They ordered their drinks; pure vodka for Skippy, vodka and a few cans of beer for Lana, and a small glass of red wine for Lola to keep things classy.

"You know, I heard that beer tastes like piss, and at first I was gonna ask how you could even enjoy those cans but then I realized that that's probably the reason you do." Lola started off, immediately throwing the idea of keeping things classy out of the window.

Lana gulped down nearly half of the contents of one of the cans in a single swig and belched. "Yep, you got it." She snickered, and went back to drinking.

Lola rolled her eyes and took a sip from her own glass. The rest of the night went pretty much the same as that, until Skippy excused himself to go to the bathroom and an intoxicated Lana decided to try her hand at the dartboard that was available to customers of the bar.

Though she was a little bit woozy from the two cans of beer and bottle of vodka, she managed to walk up towards the board and pick up a dart. This wasn't the first time she did this, though usually she chose to shoot darts when she was more sober, as to have a better chance of hitting the bullseye. Despite that, there was no limit to the confidence she possessed in her drunken state, and was convinced that she could still make it.

"H-hey, whoever d-doesn't ma-m-make it in the bullsye… is _goily._" She slurred, and tossed the dart, aiming for the center. Unfortunately, she wasn't even close. It hit the white area off of the target. She could've sworn that she did make it, however, even though she didn't see it there. "H-huh? Where'd it go?" She wondered out loud, walking up to it to get a closer look. "It's like it ate the dart…"

One of the girls that was previously sitting down sashayed towards her. "No, you didn't get it. And that makes you, in your words, a goily."

Something snapped in Lana's mind, it was almost audible. Her eyes widened, her eyebrows arched downward, and her hands balled into fists. She turned around with a death glare, ready to raise hell for whoever dared to insult her. "_What was that?!" _She hissed.

"You heard me." She did a hair flip and let out a high-pitched hyenalike chuckle, each grating sound boiling the drunken tomboy's blood more and more. Lana couldn't tell if she was drunk too, but either way, shit was going down.

"Y-you better c-cut the crap before you regret it!" She jabbed a finger at the other lady, who didn't seem the least bit fazed by her threats.

"Oh really, what are you gonna do? Gonna cry? Gonna piss your pants, hmmm? Maybe shit and cum?" She mocked. She was about to say something else, but was cut short by a sudden force knocking her off her feet and onto her back on the floor. At that point, Lana had enough and decided to show that by lunging at her like some sort of attack animal.

Not about to let herself stay pinned, the other girl picked her feet up and push-kicked her assailant off of her. She didn't push her that far, but it was enough to let her get up. She drew her hand back and threw out a punch toward her face.

Lana caught the fist with shockingly sharp reflexes for someone that was the furthest thing from sober, and pulled her forward, knocking her off-balance and flying forward. Just as her opponent caught herself to stop her fall, she gave her an uppercut. Her teeth clicked together uncomfortably. At that point, it was pretty much a free-for-all, where nothing was off-limits. Biting, groin attacks, eye-poking, anything was fair game.

Lola wondered what was taking Lana so long. She turned her head towards where the dart board was, where a bar brawl was taking place. She would have brushed it off and continued waiting, had she not recognized one of the brawlers wearing a particularly familiar cap. She knew Lana told tales about the various bar brawls she would get into and win, and some of her scars were even from those fights, according to her. She hoped that tonight would be nice and peaceful, though in the back of her mind she was expecting something to happen.

She raced over to where the two other girls were fighting, surrounded by a spectating crowd. "The two of you, stop it-" She got between them and held her hands out in an attempt to break up the fight, only to get scratched in the face by Lana's opponent. Well, two could play at that game; Lola's nails were much sharper than that, which she was about to show. "That does it!" She shouted, and moved from her spot to jump onto the culprit's back.

"Hey! What are you-"

Lola cut her off by scraping her nails onto her cheek, dragging them across and creating three deep, dark red lines there. Lana stopped fighting to watch the spectacle. Since she was near the bartender, she ordered another can of beer. Lola kept at it, not letting her opponent shake her off no matter how much she tried. However, the bartender saw what was going on, and, instead of handing over the beer, called in security to throw all three of them out.

The other girl ran off, leaving the twins a little roughed up but victorious and at peace. Lola helped her twin into the backseat and buckled her in, while she herself took over as the designated driver. She took her phone out and started sending Skippy a text to come out. Although she never really talked to him aside from group outings such as tonight, it was a good thing she had his number in her phone.

A few minutes later, Skippy came out of the bar and got into the car, this time taking the passenger's seat. "I got the text, what happened?" He asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"Lana got into a fight with someone. I don't really know how it started, but then I got caught up in it so we got kicked out." Lola answered. "So, you need a lift home?"

"Dang… who won? And sure, that'd be awesome if you could."

"Us, _obviously._" Lana butted in from the back. "That'd teach her to call me goily for missin' a stupid dart…" She muttered.

"Right. How could I even question that?" Skippy chuckled.

Lola started the car and proceeded to drive. They continued talking during the rest of the ride. Even if the night hadn't gone in the way Lola hoped it did, at least they defended their honor, she supposed. Nobody messes with either of the twins and gets away with it.


	23. Arguing & Making Up Afterwards

_**(A/N): This one is technically two prompts combined into one chapter, but since it was so short and they go hand-in-hand, I thought it would be better to just put both in one update. So although this collection will have 28 chapters, it'll still contain 29 prompts. The 30th one is still going to be in a separate fic due to it needing a different rating.**_

* * *

**CH 23**

One humid day, Lana was out playing in the mud. It had been raining previously, and everyone knows that fresh mud is the best right after an afternoon downpour. Unfortunately, good things don't last long and she was soon called inside by Rita and Lynn Sr.

Lola was walking around the living room in a newly washed and dried gown, practicing her dancing and twirling. Neither of the twins were prepared to see each other at the doorway, and ended up accidentally bumping into each other. Mud was splattered all over the front of the dress from the impact.

The ensuing silence was awkward and, ironically, deafening, while the tension lingering in the air was so thick that one could slice through it and cut a piece of it off with a knife. That is, until Lola broke the silence.

"Hey! What the heck is wrong with you?!" She shouted shrilly.

"What's wrong with me, what the heck is wrong with _you? _You were in my way!" Lana fired back at her.

"No, _you_ were in _my_ way!"

"No, you!"

"_No, YOU!"_

"I had no warning that you were going to be at the door right at the same moment that I was going to be there. You should have checked the window before coming in and- _are you listening to a word I'm saying?"_

"Yeah but all I heard was _you have_ _cooties._" Lana said while picking her nose, not even bothering to look up from the carpeted floor.

Lola's face scrunched up, transitioning from a look of tranquil fury to her typical blatant fury. "Oh yeah? Well you look like the kind of person that heats up mayonnaise just to stuff it all in your overalls!"

"T-that… that's not a thing, Lola."

"It's what you look like, though."

"And we're identical twins, so hah!"

"Oh don't compare yourself to me, sweetie. At least I understand basic hygiene and don't go around ruining dresses."

"It was an accident on both our parts and you know it."

"Oh you wanna talk about accidents? I hope you have one the next time you sleep over at a friend's house."

"And the same to _you_, but for real, this was still an accident."

"No, you're the one that caused this mud stain, so this is all your fault, so how about you shut your pie hole already?"

Lana was not willing to back down, despite her arsenal of creative insults running dry. On a whim in desperation, she blurted out, "Well why don't you shut your _mom _up?"

Lola gave her a weird look, and the silence came back again. "...we have the same mom, Lana."

"Oh yeah… well this is still either both our faults or neither our faults."

"No, pretty sure it's yours." By then, Lola wasn't even bothering anymore and was instead sharpening her already sharp nails under her gloves. Instead of using her file to, well, file them down, she liked to keep them long and sharp for as long as she could. At this point they were more like a cat's claws, and she only ever slightly filed them down when they started poking through the gloves.

They continued arguing and volleying insults at each other, until they were finally worn out.

* * *

**CH 24**

The twins decided that it would be a good idea to cool down a bit with some alone time, as per usual after a fight had gone down. By then, the mud on both Lola's dress and Lana's person got cleaned up as well.

They were currently chilling in their room, on their designated sides of it.

Finally, Lana decided to speak up. "Hey, Lols? I'm sorry."

Lola turned to her with an expression that was a mix between sorrow and confusion. "I'm sorry too."

"You know I didn't mean to get mud on your dress, right? I really didn't expect you there, and if I did then I would have slowed down."

"Yeah, I know… it's just that the dress had just been cleaned earlier. I didn't expect you there either, and I would have slowed down too if I did."

"And I'm sorry for the mean stuff that I said. I don't think you have cooties."

"Same here, and I'm sorry for that ill wish."

"So… it's neither of our faults?"

"Yeah, I guess." Lola stood up from her spot and walked over to Lana. "Awkward sibling hug?" She offered, while spreading her arms out in an invitation.

Lana stood up and spread her arms out as well. "Awkward sibling hug."

With a smile on both of their faces, they went in for the hug. "Pat pat." They both said.

They may get into scraps often enough, but in the end, they'll always make it up to each other. After all, that's what siblings do, especially twins. Those two were just about as close as they could get, and neither of them would ever let a stupid little fight change that.


	24. Stargazing

One silent night at Camp Blue Bell, the kids were in their tents for the night. Lola and Lana were away in their own tent as well, set up by the latter since she was the one who was good with most of the handiwork. The other scouts were sleeping, but the twins simply couldn't.

Since it was summertime and they got accepted as Bluebell Scouts a few days after they graduated 1st grade, they went there during the day on weekdays and stayed overnight during the weekends. Since it was Sunday night, they would be heading back home tomorrow, first thing in the morning.

While Lana twisted and turned in her sleeping bag grumbling something Lola couldn't understand, she laid sprawled out next to her with her sleeping mask loose, threatening to slip off. While her twin twisted and turned, she bumped into her, making the mask fall off.

"Ugh, can you stop? I'm trying to sleep!" She called out to her.

"I'm trying to sleep too, but I just can't!" Lana replied, still shifting around.

"Why not?"

"I dunno, I guess I'm just so riled up today. I don't know what it is."

"Why don't you go outside then? Maybe you'll calm down."

"You know what? That's a good idea." Lana climbed out of her sleeping bag and headed outside in her pajamas. Rather than a nightshirt, it was a two-piece one; dark blue with pictures of frogs on the shirt and pants.

The air felt warm despite the nighttime chill, and the grass was nice and soft under her bare feet. The night sky was clear as well, and shining brightly with a full moon and stars scattered about. It was a perfect night to just lay in the grass and look at the stars so one could remember how beautiful nature is. And that's exactly what Lana did.

She stayed still for a few moments, staring up at the sky. A rustling sound coming in her direction caught her attention. Turning on her left side, she saw Lola walking in the grass towards her spot, barefoot as well. Which Lana found odd, since her prim sister had always been all about cleanliness.

"Mind of I join you?" Lola asked, sitting beside and accompanying her restless twin sister.

"Sure."

Lola laid down in a similar fashion. "I forgot how nice and peaceful things are supposed to be at night."

"As in… without all the noise back at the house?"

"Yeah. It's fun and all, but sometimes I just wanna settle down and _relax._"

"I feel ya. I don't think I ever really took the time to just relax and look at the stars."

Lola pointed to a collection of stars in the sky. "Isn't that over there one of the shapes in the sky that can only be seen at a certain time of the year? A constellation or something?"

Lana looked towards where she was pointing. It was the Sagittarius constellation. "Yeah, that one kinda looks like a guy pointing at something. Or maybe he has a sword. Or maybe he's just mad about something."

Lola then pointed somewhere else in the sky, at another collection of stars. "And look over there."

"That looks like a harp."

"A harp? Really? Just looks like a box with a stick to me."

"I should've asked Lisa for one of those maps she keeps in her lab."

"Oh well. Maybe next time there'll be another night like this."

"I don't know about that. Let's just enjoy the view for now."

They watched the stars silently, with a smile on their face and a relaxed gaze. Lana turned on her side again, facing Lola. Lola did the same, on her right side. They stayed there, simply gazing into each others' eyes for what seemed like an eternity, but couldn't have been more than 15 seconds.

"Y'know… I know we were just stargazing earlier, but why bother with that when I've got the stars in your eyes 24/7, Lols?" Lana asked in as suave of an accent that she could manage, though it didn't sound much different from her normal voice.

"Dang Lana, when did you get that smooth?" Lola replied, genuinely impressed.

"Hey, what can I say? I was your… _star pupil._"

Lola blinked in confusion before groaning. "_Aaaaand_ there it is. You killed it. I'm telling you, you've been hanging out with Luan too much."

Lana started chuckling, then got up and brushed a few stray blades of grass off of her pajamas. Lola did the same and made her way towards the tent, who Lana followed. From that point, they had an easier time falling asleep.


	25. Getting Married

_**(A/N): I watched the movie "Natural Born Killers" a while ago, and ever since then, ideas for this prompt had been brewing in my mind. There's a few references to the marriage scene from there in here as well. This prompt is also probably the furthest into the future on the timeline I've thought up of events, in the challenge anyway. Future fics that aren't part of the challenge itself but still part of the timeline might go even further into the future.**_

* * *

Ever since Lola and Lana had finally tied the knot after a heartfelt confession at a college party when they were 19, and moved out and rented an apartment for themselves once they were out of college, they had never been happier. Despite how taboo the circumstances surrounding what they had going on between each other, and having to hide it from pretty much everyone, it was worth it to them. That night led to them becoming more open towards each other, even more than they ever had been before.

You see, as sisters, one could expect them to be close to one another, and as twins, even closer. However, on that fateful night, they became even closer than that. Sure, they had their arguments and scraps, but that was to be expected from both siblings and lovers. And in this case, sibling-lovers. They always made up afterwards, as both siblings and lovers do, for their love went way beyond anything that could be ruined by a fight. They had agreed to stop themselves from letting said fights get physical (other than in the bedroom, since they were kinky like that) and other than that, things had been quite smooth for the two.

Which brings us to a very special event for the both of them. They had spent several years trying out the relationship, seeing what would become of it as they kept it under wraps (aside from the stuff they did in public, again, those two easily made the top of the kinky list compared to the rest of the family). They both thought about taking things even further than that for quite some time, though neither of them brought it up. With nobody else to turn to, they both hoped that the other would take the initiative.

That's exactly what Lana Loud did, 7 years going strong with her twin and at the age of 26. One would think that what she was planning would have happened much sooner into a relationship. The factors that held her back would no longer keep her from doing what she had always dreamed of doing, yet never expected until more recently to happen. Although she preferred to lay back and submit in the sheets, she was known to be headstrong and ambitious out in the world. Sure, between the two of them Lola was the one who had much higher ambitions than her twin, but Lana would never have been where she was now without her own sense of will. And she certainly would not have had the courage to do what she had planned on doing without it either.

By then, they had moved out of their apartment and into a house in Florida. It was Lana's idea, mostly for the warm weather and reptiles. That, and they would have more privacy there than in an apartment in a bustling city. Though, they still occasionally visited family and old friends in their hometown. It was quiet, but they still made sure to make some noise and live up to the surname they shared. Their antics have gotten them dubbed the "Florida Girls" as counterparts to the ever-elusive "Florida Man" but that only gave them even more of a reason to be where they were.

One particularly hot and sunny Saturday in Florida, Lana had gone against every expectation one had for a weekend and woke up extra early, even earlier than her twin did. And her twin was an early bird while she was a night owl, so that made today even more special. She only performed the basic necessities to get ready and head out the door as quickly and quietly as possible, without waking Lola up. She wanted what she was planning to be a surprise.

She knew of a jewelry store that Lola was quite fond of shopping at, and dragging Lana with her to. It was a little far away, but she could use a nice little drive to wake herself up more. She sipped a cup of bitter black coffee along the way while thinking about what to pick out from the store. It was an acquired taste that she still wasn't completely fond of, but at least it did its job.

She spent some time in the jewelry store, going through the vast selection of rings they had to offer. Although tradition dictates for one to get a diamond ring specifically, what she was planning wasn't exactly traditional. After all, tradition also dictates for one to not marry their own sibling, let alone twin. And all the good diamonds were being hidden away because of them being monopolized anyway, fuck that. And fuck Monopoly, she never won the game anyway.

She wanted something that would not only be dazzling enough to appease her fancy twin, but also be fitting for her character. And that's when she caught sight of one particular ring. It wasn't a diamond ring, Lola had a few of those already anyway, but to Lana, it was perfect. And she dearly hoped Lola would find it to be perfect as well. There was only one way to find out.

The trip home didn't take as much time, mainly since her adrenaline was pumping through her body like crazy, and her nerves were more jumbled than a couple of electrical wires in water. As soon as she arrived at the house and parked in the nearest spot, she hopped out of the dark blue truck and opened the door to the house, hiding the gift behind her back.

"_Where the hell were you?" _A feminine voice called from upstairs, followed by footsteps clambering down to greet her.

"I-I went out." Lana answered nervously.

"Where? And I couldn't call you because you left your phone at home." Lola narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Yeah, I… kinda did that on purpose."

"_Why?!"_

"Well, I went out to do something special, and if you called me then I would either have to spill the beans-"

"What beans?!"

"I'll get to that in a minute. If you called I would either have to spill the beans and ruin the surprise, or lie and make things more difficult. So, I left it at home. It's not like I really needed it with me earlier anyway."

"You know, you're really not helping your case. What's going on, Lana?"

Lana opened her mouth to speak, but her vocal cords tangled, only letting out a little choked cough. She coughed again, this time louder and hoarser. "Look, it's been a long time coming. The thing we have going on… we can't even call it a _thing _anymore. It means so much more to me, and I'm sure it does to you too. We've had a lot of ups and downs with it, and a few rough spots, but it was definitely worth it…" She started.

Lola gasped, already assuming the worst. "N-no… you're not…" She choked out. Things were going so perfectly well for them, and the last thing she wanted was to have it all crash down.

"I am." Lana simply replied.

Lola was about to say something else, but then saw her… kneeling? And holding something concealed in her hands.

"Do you know why I haven't been drinking vodka a whole lot lately?"

Lola was now more confused than sad. "W-what? Yeah I've noticed that too, it's been pretty weird. What's up with that?"

"Well, this may be the most serious thing I'm ever gonna do in my life. I've been thinking about it for over a year now, and I'm gonna need to be as sober as possible, just to show you how serious I'm being."

Lana took a deep breath and exhaled to calm herself down. She moved her hands to reveal a tiny black felt box, which she then opened, holding it up in both of her hands. Inside the box was a rose gold ring in the shape of a unicorn's head. It was medium-sized, and its eyes were small but sparkling and beautiful rubies. The sun's rays reflected off of it, emphasizing the ring's beauty even more.

"I know it's not exactly a diamond ring, I mean you kinda already have a few, but I saw this and I think it fits you more. It's just as beautiful as you've always been, and always will be." She sucked in a breath of air and looked up, right into her eyes. "I doubt we'd find a church that'd do it, but screw tradition. Will you marry me?"

"W-w-What?!" Lola exclaimed, as her cheeks became red, and her facial expression showed a bit of confusion, but mostly excitement and nervousness. "M-m-m-marry you?!"

"Yeah, I mean, we've been going strong since that night back in Royal Woods Community College. I know we probably wouldn't be able to do an official ceremony, but I think we could do _something_."

"I-I-I-I…." Lola babbled. "M-m-my g-God, I-I can't believe it!"

"The floor's kinda hard and my knee is hurting, so… is that a yes, or…?"

"YES! YESYESYESYES!" Lola screamed, launching herself forward in Lana's arms, which made the two fall into the ground. Lola locked her lips on Lana's, as the two rolled on the ground for a few seconds. "Oh my God…" Lola said, catching her breath. "Yes, I accept."

Lana laid on the ground dazed for a few moments, holding the box with the ring in the air to avoid landing on it or dropping it. She then caught her breath, and when she processed what happened, she grinned the biggest grin in her life.

* * *

"And, we're here." Lana said. She pulled over right next to the railing on the far right of the highway. Luckily, barely anyone was driving on that particular highway at the time. They got out of the car and walked over to the rail. Looking over it gave them an impressive view, both across and below.

Later in the day, the sky was darkening with clouds, cooling the usually humid air up a little bit. It was late in the afternoon, and they would have arrived at night instead but they deemed it to be too risky. It was still beautiful outside, and the sun still shone, peeking out from behind the clouds.

Lola was holding a small black felt box as well, similar to the one Lana came home with earlier. Lana held the box she got as well.

"So… how do you want to do this?" Lola asked. While she was always known for being well dressed, prim and proper, today she was especially worked on. She had a new, bright pink dress that went almost all the way into the ground, and had a brand new pair of pearled earrings, not to mention her red lipstick, and her hair, made to literally shine under any light.

Meanwhile, Lana was dressed in what looked like the very antithesis of how one would expect someone like her to show up in a wedding. An impromptu one, but a wedding nonetheless. She wanted to wear a suit, but Lola insisted otherwise. She found herself wearing a sparkly blue dress made of the finest silk they could find, her hair was up in a pompadour similar to the one she wore twenty years ago during that time she filled in for her twin for a pageant, and a silver chain necklace with a pendant in the shape of a snarling cat's face. The necklace was one of the few pieces of jewelry that she would willingly wear without being asked to, given her "tomcat" nickname. She wasn't much of a fan of getting all dolled up (not in public, anyway) but damn did she love that girl with all her heart, so she went through with it.

"Well, I guess we could just get married right over here. And what's in that box?" Lana asked, pointing at the little box Lola was holding.

"Well… I thought, you know, since you've gotten me that ring, and it was so beautiful… I wanted to get you something too." She said, opening the box. In it was a white gold ring in the shape of a serpent-like dragon, its shiny scaly body meant to wrap around the finger. Its horns were curved up and its teeth were bared, while the sapphires in its eyes twinkled in the light that managed to peek through.

Lana gasped in both shock and awe. She wasn't much of a jewelry person, but she had to admit that her twin sister knew her very well, even in that regard. Like the cat necklace, this would be one of the few things she'd wear without being asked to. "L-Lola… it's beautiful! It's really beautiful." She said entirely truthfully.

"I know you, and I know what you'd like." Lola said, with a smirk. "Will you let me do the honors?"

Lana returned the smirk. "Go right ahead."

And with that, Lola grabbed the ring and placed it on Lana's left hand, on her court finger. Lana quickly returned the action when Lana offered her hand, after removing the glove she was wearing. The process was repeated, and even if it was not declared to anyone, for the two their relationship has been made completely official.

They locked their fingers together so that the rings clinked right next to each other, almost as though they were looking at each other with aside glances, with their jeweled eyes. The princess and the tomboy's gazes locked, and even with the rings they just gave each other, what they saw in those eyes was perhaps the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. For all their lives, they had stood by each others' side through thick and thin. Even though they knew full well society forbade it, here they were now. Maybe destiny was what made it so, for the star-crossed lovers.

They were about to say their vows, some improvised to fit them specifically and some recalled from official weddings they had been to before. Just as Lola was about to open her mouth, a loud _*HONK* _interrupted her. The twins whipped around toward the source, and a car full of frat boys sped past them.

"Too bad murder's frowned upon in all fifty states, even more so than what we do on a daily basis." Lana grumbled in an annoyed tone as she watched the car appear smaller and smaller the further away it became.

"Ignore that Lana, there's more important things to focus on." Lola said. "Like how we're becoming official."

The snarl on Lana's face softened into a smile. She turned around to face the love of her life again. "True. So… after that _interruption, _should we say our vows?"

"Yes. Please, you start."

Lana cleared her throat. "Right. For you, this river down below, those uhh… those trees and everything else we don't know about…" She used her free hand to point at the various things around them. "Lola, do you take Lana to be your technically unlawfully wedded wife, to have and hold and treat right until you die?" She asked and waited for Lola's response.

"Yes, I do." Lola answered. "And for you, the stars that will soon raise upon the sky, and the sun that's hiding on the horizon." She said, copying Lana a bit. "Lana, do you take Lola to be more than just your twin, but your wife, for now and ever until death separates you?"

"I do. For all eternity, until you and I die, and die, and die again… 'til death do us part!" Lana replied giddily, unable to contain her excitement as her eyes shone like the gems in their rings.

"Well, now I declare us woman and wife." Lola said. "You may now kiss the bride."

And that they did, with as much passion as they could without it reaching lewd levels. They could save that for the honeymoon. During that, they twirled around slightly, the wind blowing through their hair and dresses. Their arms were wrapped around each other snugly and remained so until they felt that they had properly sealed their fate. A few more cars sped past a few feet away from them, but they paid no heed to them. They unwrapped their arms and caught their breath, enjoying the view over the highway's rails.

"So… guess this makes you the unicorn to my dragon." Lana said, fully aware of how corny it was and chuckled.

"_Pffff."_ Lola giggled. "Yes, yes I am. And you're the… the…" She stopped, trying to think of something.

"Hm?"

"I don't know… you're just… just the love of my life." She concluded.

"And you're the love of my life too." Lana paused to enjoy the scenery around them, and bask in the realization of what they had just done. The fact that they didn't need to make it a fancy-schmancy expensive ceremony hosted at a church like everyone else did made it feel all the more special to her. "What should we do now?"

"I don't know…" Lola said, thoughtful. "Celebrate?"

"Alright, how's ice cream sound? There's a really awesome parlor nearby and they've got huge sundaes there. And then we could decide on the honeymoon, if we're doing that anyway."

"Oh come on Lana, really? I know money is short, but this is our unofficial official union! We need something a bit more…"

"Expensive?"

"I'd say meaningful, but you're not all that wrong."

"Well in that case, maybe we could go on a vacation for a few days and have our honeymoon there. The last time we travelled was years ago when we moved here, after all."

"Now you're speaking my language! How about Paris?!"

"What?! Of course not! I won't go to a place just to buy clothes and eat bread. I mean… unless that's what you wanna do. Maybe we can include the clothes and bread with the honeymoon. How about Russia?"

"I don't want to freeze in the middle of nowhere just because you like communism!"

"We don't have to be in the middle of nowhere, and I like a lotta things. We could even bring Animal Farm with us for the flight."

"_I'll never forgive Lisa for showing you that book._" Lola mumbled. "Okay, let me think… how about Greece? There's a lot of beautiful things to see there!"

"True, and the mythology is really interesting. All those monsters in the stories, and there was that Oedipus guy. So where to, Athens?"

"How about _all_ the big cities?"

"Oooh, now that's a good idea! But for now, should we head home so we can start planning?"

"Oh, of course! Let's go before someone runs over us!" Another car sped past, emphasizing even further the urgency of the request.

"Oh yeah, definitely!"

They hopped in and got back into the highway lanes, heading back home. They didn't need a "_Just Married!" _sign on their car to tell the world, their beaming smiles said it all.


	26. Birthday Bash

_**(A/N): This one is perhaps the longest chapter in this challenge so far, clocking in a little over 5k words. I mean, it's not the longest thing written in my stories altogether (that would be chapter 3 of Lindsey And The Twinsies) but it still makes me quite proud. This one was also a collab with Takaluca. See you guys in the next one!**_

* * *

It was a cold early morning, a little warmer than the days of December, January and February but still not quite spring yet. It was March 10th, the 69th day of the year and 70th during leap years. The latter wasn't considered to be quite as _nice _as the former, but oh well.

It was also a certain pair of twins' special day. Though they were quite close in general, being sisters and twins and all, one particular day brought them even closer. And that was their birthday.

"Lola, Lola, wake up!" A 13 year old Lana was exclaiming on top of her twin's bed. Despite that now everyone had their own bedroom after Lincoln had left for college, Lana and Lola once or twice slept in the same room for old times sake. "Today is the best day of the year!"

"Ugh, shut up Lana." Lola said, trying to cover her head with her pillow, even if she already had her sleeping mask on. "I don't care if it's freakin' Steve Irwin Appreciation Day or whatever, go play in the mud with your iguanas or something."

"But it's the 69th day of the year! And if I'm gonna play in the mud today I wanna do it with you."

"So what?! I wanna sleep and…" Lola then stopped talking for a second and lifted her mask so one of her eyes was seeing her, even if she had to adapt to the light. "What day did you say it was again?"

Lana leaned in and whispered into her ear, "_It's our birthday."_

Lola swiped the sleeping mask completely off her face and tossed it to her side. "Oh yeah… _oh yeah!" _She hopped out of bed and although she was stopped momentarily by a wave of morning sickness, she dressed herself in her regular outfit. Instead of a sparkly gown that flowed all the way to her feet that she wore when she was little, she wore a pink sparkly skirt that reached just a little bit above her knees and a white tee shirt that had the word "Princess" on the front in pink lettering and a golden tiara decal underneath it. She put in her jeweled earrings, kept her long hair tamed behind her ears with a hot pink headband and left the room to get ready.

Lana left the room during then to get her own regular clothes on, which consisted of a pair of self-torn jeans and a red shirt that had a picture of two princesses next to a 1-Up mushroom, the text reading "Two Girls, One-Up" above it. She put on the same cap she used to wear years ago but was now adjusted to be very loose compared to before. She knew she'd have to get a new one soon since it barely even fit anymore, but stuck with it for as long as she could, since it was a hand-me-down from Lynn Jr.

The two of them met in the hallway after both had changed for the great day. Especially since it was their 13th birthday, which not only means they became one year older, but also that they were now one step ahead on the path of life. They were no longer kids. They were teenagers. Both of them faced each other with a giant smile.

"_EEEEEEEEEE!" _Both grinned as they hugged each other. They jumped a bit in circles, not really caring about anyone seeing them.

"Happy birthday, sis!" Lola exclaimed.

"And happy birthday to you too, sis!" Lana replied excitedly.

Lola stopped for a second upon noticing the shirt Lana was wearing. "Really? Out of all the shirts you have, you chose _that _one?" She grimaced.

"Well yeah, it's my favorite one! Lynn got it for me on our birthday last year, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. And you ended up wearing it every single day afterwards…"

"Ey, I like fun t-shirts, and this is a fun t-shirt."

"_I'll never forgive Lynn_." Lola said, facepalming and giggling a bit.

"_Me neither!_" They heard a scream coming from one of the bedrooms, more specifically, Lisa's. "_Though our reasons are, statistically speaking, definitely different. As a side note, congratulations for being born on this day_!"

The twins went to Lisa's room to see what all the fuss was about. Once they got into the room, they noticed a video playing on the computer. "_Never Gonna Give You Up" _by Rick Astley was blaring at the maximum volume over a picture of the Sun, over which was a line of text that read "_The Sun is a planet!"_

"Oh yeah, I forgot Luan taught Lynn about pranking and stuff." Lana observed.

"How did she even set all of this up?" Lola added. "By all accounts, it doesn't make any sense!"

"Lynn told me that she had made, in her words, a very interesting discovery. When I asked her what it was, she sent me a link. This was the result." Lisa grumbled, still fuming. The video was also unlisted, titled "Lynn Loud Jr.'s very interesting discovery (NOT CLICKBAIT!)."

The twins couldn't help but snicker a bit at the predicament. Lana made a mental note to thank Lynn later for making the special day so much better already.

"_I swear there will be revenge!_" Lisa muttered with a sigh, pausing the video. "But while I must plan properly for the perfect execution of my vendetta, let me maintain the capitalist tradition of gifting close people once an N number of years have passed since their birth, with N being a positive integer which max value almost never passes 100… _or I could have my revenge right now!_"

Lola and Lana stood there confused for a moment while they picked apart what she said. "Alright then, good luck with Lynn and I look forward to seeing you later." Lana said before turning to Lola. "So, what should we do now?"

"Let's celebrate!" Lola exclaimed. "It's Saturday and our birthday! And it won't be for long. Let's go get breakfast and have fun!"

Lana's stomach growled at the mention of breakfast. "Yeah, I could use something to eat. I wonder what's cooking downstairs."

They made their way down the stairs, where Rita, Lucy and Lily were already sitting. Meanwhile, Lynn Sr. was standing over the lit stove with a frying pan, flipping bacon pancakes. The sweet and meaty aromas filled the entire kitchen and wafted into the dining room.

"Oh, good morning! Nice to see you two up and ready, breakfast is almost done." Lynn Sr. cheerfully said. He then went back to humming while making bacon pancakes.

"Food's smelling good as always, pops!" Lana complimented her father.

"Oh, thank you!" He said, with a smile. "Now take a seat you two, and soon I'll be there with your dishes."

The twins did as they were told and sat next to each other at the table, between Lily at the left and Lucy at the right.

"I could hear your screams from upstairs." Lucy said, in a monotonous voice. "It was definitely louder than whatever sound the souls that wander on our land could ever make."

"Well that's because they aren't celebrating their 13th birthday, now are they?" Lola pointed out.

"Definitely not. It's probably a 200 year anniversary at least, but still…" Lucy faced the two with a small smile. "Happy birthday you two. You're one year older, and you should celebrate…"

"Thanks, Luce! And yep, another year of making it here alive." Lana replied with a joyful smile.

"And also one year closer to her death." She added.

That made Lana's smile simply fall flat on the floor.

"Way to kill the mood, Luce." Lola complained besides Lana.

"Yeah, don't be such a poo-poo head." Lily chimed in. "Don't bother with her. Today is your happy day, and you should enjoy it!"

"Aww, thanks Lily." Lana said, petting the young girl's head. At the same time she faced Lola. "_Remind me again why she doesn't curse properly?"_

"_First of all, she's eight. And second of all, we really don't need a repeat of what happened when we thought she was saying the D-word all those years ago."_

"_Ah yeah, right. Almost forgot_." Lana replied.

"So, what do you two have planned for today?" Rita asked, getting the attention of the two. "It's your day, so you decide how we celebrate. If you wanna have dinner out, go on a shopping spree-"

"_EEE-"_

"No!" Lana interrupted Lola's squealing. "C'mon, can't we do something fun instead? Like… I dunno, the zoo?"

"Ugh, you go there almost every month, doesn't it get boring to you just seeing depressed animals walking around in cages not knowing what they do with their lives?"

"That sounds like shopping to me."

Lynn Sr. walked into the dining room trying to balance seven hot plates of bacon pancakes drenched in syrup on one tray. Working at a restaurant and then owning one had certainly helped his balancing skills. He placed a plate of food in front of each chair, two of which weren't occupied yet.

"Lisa, come downstairs! Breakfast is ready!" He hollered and took a seat. "And for the two special girls of the day, for Lana double syrup and double bacon, and for Lola chocolate syrup and sprinkles."

"Oh yeah!" Both of them exclaimed at the same time. "Thanks dad!" They both said. Lana even took a moment to look at Lola's dish with rainbow sprinkles. "_Hmpf. Gay."_

Lola caught it and was quick to fire back. "What, jealous that your dish doesn't represent you?"

"W- _hey! No you!"_

Instead of continuing the argument, Lola pulled out a rainbow reverse card from under her shirt that she was keeping for some reason and handed it to Lana. She took a moment to get the laughs out of her system before eating so that she wouldn't choke on her birthday breakfast.

Lana let out another "_hmph!" _when she noticed it, but decided to focus on eating instead.

Soon, faint footsteps followed as Lisa made her way down the stairs to the table. When she saw what was being served for breakfast, even someone who claimed to not be tied down by "inane human emotions" couldn't help but squeal in delight as well before digging in. Revenge on her insolent older jock sister could wait until after her favorite meal of the day.

Now that everyone in the house was at the table, they started digging in as well. They savored every bite, especially since bacon pancakes were mostly reserved for special occasions such as birthdays.

* * *

After breakfast, the twins were on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons for the sake of nostalgia. All the good stuff from the olden days aired at that time.

"Oh my God, I still remember when we fought everybody to watch this." Lana said. "But what will we do today other than watch TV?"

"Well, I dunno. The day's still young."

"Hmm, well now that Lisa mentioned revenge earlier, I think I'm gonna get some myself. But on _myself. _My future self."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Lola asked, confused.

"I just know that my future self is gonna be talking shit about me. But jokes on her, I'm gonna embarrass her before she can even say anything!" Lana stood up on the couch with her hands on her hips, taking a proud and determined stance.

"You're stu-" Lola said, before stopping to think for a moment, and having a huge grin. "What do you plan on doing?"

"I'm gonna do a teenager photoshoot and keep the photos. And then my future self will think twice before talking shit."

Lola would have stopped her, but she really wanted to see how this would go. And she would make sure to keep a copy of the photos for herself, just so she could have more ammo to mess with Lana. "Alright then, but don't take too long. I wanna see them as soon as possible!" She tried to say with a straight face, and barely managed to do so. And so Lana dashed towards her room. "_This is going to be hilarious._"

Fifteen minutes later, Lana came trampling down the stairs with some photos in her hand. "I did it, I actually went and did it!" She announced and handed the photos to Lola. "Future me is gonna be royally pissed." She chuckled.

"Oh, let me see them!" Lola said, as she grabbed the photos. "Oh my… oh my God!" She said, as she blurted in laughter. There were four photos in total - the first one depicted just a hand showing a piece of paper with the word "preteen" written on it and the word "pre" crossed out, the second one showed her in fullbody view holding another piece of paper this time with the number "13" written on it, the third one had her looking smug and holding El Diablo coiled up in the shape of the same number, and the last one was simply an upper-body picture of her holding a slip of paper with "teenager" written on it.

"I know. Made sure to be extra shaming. I can't wait to see when I regret this! Maybe Lisa can do a thing and bring a future me out of a time traveling machine or something."

"Just one second, I have to do something!" Lola said, as she dashed upstairs before Lana could think. "_Hey Lisa where's the copying machine?!_"

"Huh, what would she want with the copying machi- wait, where are the pics?!" Lana freaked out and realized that Lola took them with her. "Lola wait! I regret it already!" She made a mad dash up the stairs after her prissy twin. "Get back here before I throw Old Sloshie at you!" She threatened, to no avail since that bucket hadn't existed for years now. Much to Lana's disdain.

When she reached the hallway, Lola was there, just looking at her with a wide grin.

"Where are the pics?!" Lana asked, angrily.

"I don't know… maybe hidden… somewhere… who can tell?" Lola replied, like she knew nothing.

"You're talkin' some mad shit for someone within Old Sloshie distance. You know that, right?"

"Oh please, like Luna didn't force you to get rid of it after you accidentally dumped it on her."

"Ay! It was not an accident, she offended Hops!"

"... all she did was say a girl in her music class was French."

"Yeah, and they like to eat frog legs, you know that?! And I'll still do it, I'll just make a _new _Sloshie if you don't tell me where those photos are."

"Forget it Lana. You'll never see those aga-"

"_Oh my God, Lola, these are great!" _Both of them heard a voice coming from Lily's bedroom.

Lana felt like she was about to melt into a big, goopy puddle of shame right then and there. "_I definitely regret this. My future self better not talk shit about me…" _She thought. "Give me those pictures Lily!" She shouted as she dashed towards the youngest sister's room. She chased her all around the house, but ultimately never managed to catch her or the pictures.

* * *

A few hours later, it was early in the afternoon. Lana was mad that she did something as stupid as taking those pictures, and Lola kept mocking her for that. As a way of saying sorry she agreed on both of them going to the zoo, but with a catch: now that they were teenagers, they wanted to go on their own, and later at night have dinner with the family. Or at least those who still lived in the house.

They agreed on that and soon enough they found themselves at the front gate of the Royal Woods Zoo. Luckily, it was pretty close to the house and they knew their way around the small town pretty well so it only took around 20 minutes to get there. Once they were there, they each paid for their own admission but took a single map to share. After all, they still wanted to stick together even if they got there on their own.

"Okay animal lover, what do you want to see?" Lola asked.

"Well, the reptile house is pretty close by, and that's one of the best exhibits here. All the alligators and crocodiles and monitors!" She pointed on the map where it was.

And so they walked towards it, Lana in front due to her superior sense of direction and for a girl that lived with a lot of animals, she learned a lot of localization tricks.

"Do you really like it here? I mean, don't they keep the animals in tight spots and stuff?" Lola asked.

"Well yeah, but don't the people that work here also try to give them the best lives they can here? I mean, while it's true some animals don't live as long in captivity, others live much longer here." Lana replied. "Like hyenas for example. In the wild they barely live to 8 years, and male hyenas especially have it rough since they have to eat bones most of the time and their teeth get worn out. At the zoo, they get meat and get a few extra years in their lifespan. Well, for spotted hyenas anyway."

"Huh, I didn't know that. This place might be better for some animals in some cases!"

"Yeah, but you still have a point with the tight spots thing in a few places. It really depends on the quality of the zoo and the treatment. They seem pretty happy here though. At least… I hope they are."

They then arrived at the reptile house. When they walked in, it felt like a sauna. Warm, humid air blew right in their faces, taking them aback a bit since the air outside was somewhat chilly.

"My God, why is it so hot in here?!" Lola asked.

"Because reptiles are cold-blooded, so their body temperature is the same as the temperature of their environment. These guys need it to be really hot to feel comfortable." Lana explained as they made their way to a tank with a Puff Adder resting on the sandy dirt ground. "There's a reason snakes don't live in Antarctica, after all."

"Who would anyone want to live there anyway? There's nothing there!"

"A lot of animals, actually. Mostly warm-blooded animals, that is. Not reptiles."

After admiring the adder for a little longer, she moved on to check out the other animals in the exhibit. Lola followed along, at one point stopping to check out a Komodo Dragon enjoying a meal. It slowly lifted its head to take a look at her and tilted its head curiously. It then nodded and went back to its meal.

Lana noticed that her twin wasn't by her side while checking out the swimming alligators, crocodiles and gharials. She left the spot and looked for her, soon spotting her near the monitor lizards.

"Hey Lols, there you are! And these guys are really cool." She pointed a thumb towards the monitor.

"Yeah, but these also look cool. What are these?"

"Oh, those are komodo dragons. They're also known as komodo monitors, 'cuz they're part of a group called monitor lizards. And people used to believe that they have a venomous bite like a snake's, but it turned out it was just a lotta bacteria causing their bites to be fatal."

"Woah. Why do you know all of this again?"

"What can I say? I like animals and I think they're really interesting and cool. And also, I like komodos in particular since one time Lisa compared me to these guys a long while ago and I wondered why, so I wanted to learn about them. Now that I think about it, it's probably because of the bite thing."

"...I wish I didn't understand that." Lola admitted.

Lana chuckled a bit and her lips curled up into a grin that showed most of her teeth. "Why's that?"

"Just don't mention it." Lola begged.

A smirk crossed her lips, and a mischievous glint sparkled in her eyes. "Don't mention what?" She asked.

"Shut up!" Lola exclaimed. "Just show me whatever other stupid lizards you like already."

"I still wanna know, but alright." Lana walked around the place until she found a smaller tank, this time with leopard geckos. One was stuck on the glass so you could only see under it, and two others were happily enjoying a bowl of larvae. "These aren't lizards, they're geckos. Leopard geckos."

"Leo what?!" Lola asked. "That sounds like a gang name."

"Heh, now that you mention it, it kinda does. If I was in a gang, that'd be my name." She then pointed to the gecko on the wall, whose tongue flicked out and licked its left eye before retreating back into its mouth. "And did ya see what this one just did?"

"I did. It was so _cute!"_ She exclaimed, pulling out her cellphone. "You think she'll do it again?"

"Well, I dunno, probably. Geckos don't have eyelids, but they do have a transparent membrane, or cover over their eyes and they have to lick them to keep them clean. That's what she just did, if you were wondering." The gecko then did it again in the same spot, as if to prove her point. And at the same time, Lola snapped a picture.

"This will get so many likes!" She said, as she began texting. "Hey, come here." She pulled her twin with one arm, and held the phone far away with the other. "We can't go through here without a selfie!"

Lana shrugged and allowed herself to be pulled in. "Y'know, I've been thinking about making an account on that site just so I can make my username a dirty joke." She then stuck her tongue out as much as she could upwards, as if she was trying to lick her own eye like the gecko. It barely touched the side of her nose.

"Why do you always have to make things dirty?" Lola asked, giggling, as she snapped the picture. "Okay, now just let me post it. And Lori thinks she's the one with the most likes on her birthday."

"Because it's in my nature, you know me. Big ol' dirty Lana." She snickered after the picture was taken. She moved a step back and wiped the drool her tongue left off of her face. "And are we gonna end up in a selfie war with her or something?"

"Of course not." Lola said innocently, before opening an evil grin. "_We'll crush her without her even having a chance to fight back!_"

"Now _that's _the Lola I know!" She gave her a high-five and pulled out a map of the zoo. "So, where to next? There's a lotta stuff here."

"I don't know. You're the animal expert here. Plus it was your idea to come."

"Hmm… well, since you asked what was in Antarctica earlier, they just so happen to have an exhibit for that." She pointed to an area on the map labeled "_Polar Palace." _"It's all the way in the back, but we can take this train over here to get there easily, and then it's right next to the lions. And it'll be feeding time soon, I checked. She pointed to said train labeled on the map as "_Polar Express."_

* * *

Near the end of the afternoon and into the evening, both of the twins had finished their trip to the zoo and were on their way home. From the Antarctica section with cute penguins to the ferocious lions and gorillas of the Savanna and the forest, respectively, they both enjoyed the time together seeing the animals just living their lives.

"This was more fun than I expected." Lola admitted. "Maybe you'd think the same of shopping."

"I'm glad you came along with me." Lana replied with a happy smile. "I dunno about shopping though. I'm not into all those prissy sissy clothing stores and stuff."l

"Come on, you could use some new attire." Lola said. "Your red hat was out of fashion before you began using it."

"So was your face but I don't talk about that, now do I?" She snorted and gave her a smirk.

"Yeah but we are twins, so…" Lola said. "And at least I follow the latest tendencies, unlike… you."

"Well that still makes you out of fashion, huh?" Lana said. "But hey, at least we'll be out of fashion together."

They made their way back home, where the lights were turned off. Someone was already waiting by the door, thought they couldn't tell who it was, who then guided them through the darkness to the dining room. The dining room was illuminated by a faint orange glow, which they would soon see was being emitted by several lit candles on top of a cake. The cake was an ice cream cake, with half of it being covered with pink frosting and the other half being covered by blue frosting. On top of it, in piping cake gel was written "_Happy 13th Birthday Lola and Lana!"_ The cake gel on the pink side was written in blue, and the cake gel on the blue side was written in pink to contrast.

And around the table, all of the family memes that still remained in the Louds were with huge smiles on their faces, which could only make Lana and Lola feel happy as well (and slightly embarrassed)

"Awww!" Lola exclaimed. "Thanks guys, you're all amazing!"

"Yeah!" Lana agreed.

Lily, the one who had led them there, hopped away to take her seat at the table. She and the others sang the birthday song. After a just a little bit embarrassing song Rita went to their side.

"Alright girls, make a wish."

Both twins thought long and hard about their wish, and blew out the candles at the same time once they were ready. Cheering filled the room. Even if it wasn't as loud as when even Lori was there, the Louds had their names for a reason other than being their father's surname.

"What'd you wish for?" Lily asked cheerfully.

"Don't you know that a wish won't come true if the one who made the wish says it out loud?" Lucy rebuked. "Wishes are not made to those who share it. Otherwise it might expose their powers."

"Sheesh, I was just asking."

"You should stop teaching our youngest sister about rituals with no scientific evidence on their actual claims and-"

"And you should stop doing experiments that could hurt everyone."

Lisa grumbled something and backed off. Of course, she returned a few seconds later to get a piece of cake after the twins cut a piece for themselves. Sweets were every family members' weakness even when it wasn't chocolate. Soon everyone dispersed, leaving the two twins alone for a while, which they took the time to go to Lola's bedroom.

"Well, maybe we could write it on a piece of paper and show just each other instead. That way, we're not saying it out loud." Lana suggested, taking out a blank index card and a pen from the front pocket of her overalls and tore the index card in half, handing one piece to Lola.

"Why do you carry those?" Lola asked. "You know what, nevermind." She said, as she quickly went to grab a pen on her own.

"Well someone like me has to be prepared for anything."

Lana started writing her wish, and so did Lola. Once they were done, they exchanged the pieces of paper, and what they saw made the both of them blush and their eyes widen.

"L-Lana… what is this you wrote?" Lola asked.

"L-Lola… you… wrote the same thing?" Lana asked. "Did you peek or something?"

The note simply read "_I wished for a birthday kiss from you."_

"N-no, I didn't… did you?"

"No, I-I didn't."

They looked up from the pieces of paper and stared at each other, their cheeks heating up a bit.

"S-so… we have the same wish?"

"Y-yeah, I guess… I mean, should we? Just on the cheek should be fi-"

Lola cut her off before she could finish what she was saying by grabbing the straps of her overalls and pulling her towards her face. She planted a kiss right on her kisser and held it there.

Lana's eyes widened upon impact and her breath hitched in her throat. She felt ready to faint, but since she was in the moment decided to hold on for the duration of it, even holding onto the part of Lola's face where the angles of the jaw were.

It lasted for only a few seconds at most, but for them it felt like an eternity. Once they let go, they stood there in silence unsure what to do. Lana licked her lips, catching the taste of cherry lip gloss. And then with a dreamy sigh, half-lidded eyes and a big dumb gein, she fainted right into Lola's arms, who thankfully had quick enough reflexes to catch her. Lola herself felt like fainting, but managed to keep herself steady.

"Dammit Lana, not now!" Lola exclaimed quietly, as she giggled a bit. "My God. You're heavy."

"_No, you…" _Lana drawled softly, contently purring.

"You're lucky we're in my room." She replied. "And I don't see you carrying me to think that I'm heavy."

"Well I bet I could do it easily… maybe not right now, but later I bet I totally could."

"You better. The servant carries the princess, and not the opposite."

"You know what… I'm totally okay with that." Lana admitted. She closed her eyes and fell asleep right in her arms.

"Ugh, who does she think she is?" Lola asked, just releasing Lana and making her fall on her bed, still asleep, trying to remove a bit of dirt she assumed her hands had. "Now let's see if my selfies have destroyed Lori already."


	27. Doing Something Ridiculous

It was a typical night at a college frat house party, that Lana had once again dragged Lola into. They had been there for about an hour by then, and things were getting wild. They mostly stuck to the sidelines, or rather, Lola kept Lana close by her side away from all the action. Those kind of parties were loud, way too bright, and its guests were annoying to Lola, but at least she'd have Lana around for company. That and Lana was often a pretty good listener whenever she needed to vent about something, even while drunk.

"...and I just can't _believe _the nerve of some people! They're still spreading those stupid rumors about me that don't even make sense! I don't even know how they started!" Lola ranted.

"_Yeah…_ *hiccup*… _I know watch ya talkin' 'bout."_ Lana mumbled drunkenly, as she took a sip from the bottle she was holding. "_Once… once people began saying that I… I had a crush on you… can you fucking believe it?_"

"Uh, Lana… _we both know that's actually true_." She whispered the last part.

"_Yeah, but they didn't. Plus, I didn't have one when it started in, like what, 1995?"_

"We weren't even born that year…"

"_Oh yeah… meant 2005."_

"We weren't born back then either, what are you even talking about? And at least they're not saying stupid shit like with me. Why do they think I piss on cats?! How does a train of thought like that even form?!"

"_H-Hey, stupid shit is what clogged the toilet after Lynn used it!"_ Lana took another sip of her vodka. "_A-and you can al-always piss on my kitty- _I mean what?"

"... I think you should stop drinking too much." Lola claimed, disgusted.

"_Nahhhh it's aaaaall good…" _Lana slurred and protested, downing the rest of the bottle. A lightbulb then appeared in her mind, and her face lit up. "_Yo Lols, I just got a great idea…"_

Lola just facepalmed. "Lana, do we have to talk again about how, when you're drunk, the words 'great' and 'idea' simply can't exist in the same sentence?"

"_Nah for real, this- this is gonna be an amazing idea. It's gonna be the creme de la creme of ideas. Ya know how Lisa started working here as a substitute teacher for a side job?" _Lana grabbed Lola's shoulders and turned her towards the front door and pointed. "_Well she's teachin' here now… and she's got just what we need."_

"Some new drug that will prevent you from getting a hangover?"

"_Well that would be awesome too, but not as awesome as what I just cooked up. She's got something in her dorm that we need, and when we get it, it's gonna be spectacular." _Lana slurred again, trying to sound promising as she leaned into Lola's arms.

"_Sigh_, I know I'll regret this, but what is your brilliant idea?" Lola said, trying to keep Lana away from her due to her breath.

"_J-just follow me… and we gotta be sneaky." _Lana tried to tiptoe out of the frat house, but nearly tripped forward trying. Luckily, Lola caught her in time.

They made their way back to where the dorms were, though instead of the student dorms, they were walking towards the faculty ones. They eventually got to one that read "_069" _and stopped there. Lana took out a key and unlocked it, then pushed forward as quietly as she could manage. Which wasn't very quietly, so they were lucky that Lisa wasn't currently in there.

"How and why do you have the keys to Lisa's dorm room, Lana?" Lola asked, both concerned and genuinely curious.

"_Duh. How do you think anyone would get a key to a door? I once accidentally broke her key when she was unlocking the door and said I knew a guy who could fix it, and so I took a copy."_

"...but why?"

Lana just shrugged and walked inside, then started searching through the room. She didn't want to make a mess out of it, though the room was already pretty disorganized. After some time, she found what she was looking for, which seemed to be an odd circular device that fit in the palm of her hand. It had a digital screen and several buttons all around it.

"_Greetings, Lisa Loud. Please state your desired destination after the beep." _The device said, in a robotic automated female voice. It then let out a loud beep that made Lola cover her ears.

Lana smiled drunkenly and pressed one of the buttons. "_T-the Rotunda of… of the National Archives Building… in Washington D.C."_

"What the hell are you doing?"

Lana didn't answer. Instead, she just gripped her twin's shoulder tightly as a bolt of electricity went through them and made them appear to glow. It felt like TV static somehow, like when your foot falls asleep but throughout their whole bodies. And they were gone in a flash.

* * *

They appeared in the exact location that Lana had requested, right where the Declaration of Independence was on full display. The building still had lights on, but not a lot of people were there. There was only a couple near the other end of the room far away from the twins.

"_You have arrived at your destination." _The device announced before going silent. The static effect wore off and after moving around a little bit, they felt normal again.

"See? I can still do stuff, I-I'm not as _think _as you _drunk _I am…"

"Uh…. yes, I think you are… now what the fuck just happened?! Where are we?!"

"Well, we're in Washington D.C. and… and would ya look at all this? T-that really is a nice collection." Lana pointed all around the exhibit where many historical documents were protected in glass cases on wooden desks. "Must have taken a long time to... hunt down all that history."

"So this was your brilliant idea? Travel to another state just to see a museum? If I haven't lived with Lisa my whole life I'd think you've put vodka in my tea again."

"Nah, what I'm thinking… what if we go public? Or just do something for shits and giggles and then fix it like nothing even happened, but we'll have that knowledge. It's not like we have our reputations to worry about… well okay we do… but compared to the other thing this is probably nothing."

"Okay… and you brought us here so…?"

"Gimme a second." Lana stopped her and slowly walked towards where the Declaration Of Independence was encased. She peered into the glass intently. "180 years of searching and I'm three feet away…" She mused. "Of all the words written here about freedom, there's a line that's at the heart of all the others."

"Wait… you're not going to do what I think you're going to do, right? You're not gonna steal one of the most important documents of the United States because of a mediocre movie, right?"

"Lola, let me finish…" She then cleared her throat, but instead it came out as a high-pitched wheeze. Regardless, she continued with her little speech. "But when a long train of abuses and usurpations, pursuing invariably the same object, evinces a design to reduce them under absolute despotism, it is their right, it is their duty to throw off such government and provide new guards for their future security." She quoted surprisingly well, even with slurred and unclear speech. "People don't talk like that anymore. Beautiful, huh?" She flashed Lola a small smile.

"Yes yes, very interesting, now can we leave? Or will you be making a very stupid decision?"

"_Ah-tah-ta-ta-ta… shh." _Lana interrupted and brought a finger to her lips to silence her. "It means that if there's something wrong, those who have the ability to take action have the responsibility to take action. And we, Lola… we have the ability to take action." She nodded in affirmation and revealed her plan, just as Lola suspected. "I'm gonna steal it."

Lola didn't really seem surprised. "I was kind of expecting that from you, but why?! Why would you want to have federal police after you for a piece of paper that has no value but historic?"

That apparently made Lana really think, delving deep into her thoughts under the influence of alcohol. "Hmm… don't really know. But I'm gonna steal the Declaration Of Independence."

* * *

Two minutes later, the twins found themselves fleeing from the building as many guards in security uniforms followed suit. Lana was laughing herself silly as she ran, the important document gripped tightly in her right hand and holding onto Lola's hand with her left one. She gained a newfound burst of energy and speed, unlike the way she was shambling around and tripping on her own feet earlier.

"Lana, what the actual fuck?! What's the point of this?! You're gonna get the both of us arrested!" Lola shouted furiously as she was dragged along for the ride, desperately trying to keep up her pace.

"No we won't! I have the perfect escape plan!" Lana shouted.

"Stop right there you two!" They could hear the guard's screaming at them from behind.

"You see over there?!" Lana pointed towards a shopping cart that someone left right in the middle of the street across. The brakes that kept it from being moved from the store's parking lot were likely broken off, Lola assumed.

They ran towards it, while Lola continued to question their motives. "First of all, _I'm _getting in and _you _push because _you got us into this mess!" _Lola hissed angrily as she climbed into the cart. "And second of all, how do you expect us to escape a bunch of guards in a stupid shopping cart?!"

"Kinda odd and really _really _convenient that this was left right over here, but trust me. I got this." Lana reassured. She took a few moments to catch her breath since the guards were still several paces behind them.

"Push, damn you! _Push the damn cart!" _Lola demanded as she saw them getting closer and closer. She leaned in and turned Lana's backwards cap around and pulled it down, then pulled the neck of her dress over her face. "And keep your face concealed…"

"It's kinda hard to run without seeing!" Lana screamed, as she adjusted her hat so at least one eye could see through the hole in the back of it. "Okay, now I got this!"

"Uh… I don't want to scare you, but they're going to get the cars very soon if you don't get out of the street!"

"Oh I'm sorry, do you want me to run over innocent people on the sidewalk?! Professionals have standards… and there isn't a whole lotta cars out here either." She started pushing the cart forward, practically jumping off the ground for a head start. Soon after it started rolling, she managed to pace herself so that she could run, sticking close to the curb but not daring to go on the sidewalk itself.

"Uh, sir?" One of the guards raised their hand to catch the attention of the group's leader. "Should we get the cars?"

"Hmm…" The leader murmured as he watched the two college-aged girls start to get further and further away. "No, it'll take too much time to fetch the cars. We'll have to chase them down by foot."

"But-"

"They have nothing but a damn shopping cart. They won't get far, now _MOVE!" _He ordered, and the squad started chasing after the fleeing thieves.

"Lana, they're starting to come after us!" Lola exclaimed, nervously. "Why the fuck did you bring me into this?!"

"Don't worry, I told you I had a plan!"

"What is your stupid plan?!"

"I've studied the surroundings, sis! And right in front of us there's a giant slope. We'll get a lot of speed and run out of their sights!"

"Oh really, when was that?! During our school field trip here back in the seventh grade?!" Lola frantically shouted. "But whatever, just _go! _And I swear once this is all over, if we even make it out alive, _I'm going to beat your ass."_

"That's kind of hot." Lana replied with a lewd tone to her heavy voice. Lola could practically feel the vodka dripping from her breath. The tomboy sprung onto her toes and pushed, leaping forward to pick up even more speed.

Lo and behold, Lana turned out to be right about the slope. They quickly approached the edge of the top. Lana didn't dare to look behind her, while Lola kept a close eye on the guards. They were getting even closer still, yet there was a somewhat safe distance between them. She didn't know how long that would last, and held her breath when she could feel the cart teetering on the edge.

Only when Lola turned around and noticed two things. One, the slope was much bigger than she thought, which made her feel it was extremely dangerous. Second, the slope ended in a curve. In front of them was a group of houses.

"Wait Lana, don't go-"

But it fell on deaf ears. Lana boosted herself forward, standing on the bottom part of the shopping cart, and letting gravity do the job for them. Soon enough, both of their stomachs dropped, as if they were riding an extreme-thrill rollercoaster that just started its first drop.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" _Both of them screamed at the top of their lungs, though Lola's was out of fear while Lana seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it. Her tongue was even sticking out of her mouth like a dog in a car with the window open. The wind hit their faces as they kept rolling down the steep hill.

"We are gonna _dieeeee_!" Lola shrieked, as they both approached the end of the slope.

* * *

Lisa yawned as she trudged through the hallway towards her room. The keys jingled in her hands while she got them ready. Unlocking the door, she expected nothing to be out of the ordinary. However, she immediately noticed that something was very off. Namely, something seemed to be missing.

"What in the name of-? Someone took my experimental teleportation device?" Lisa asked herself, as she closed the door. "_I knew I should have installed a voice recognition system_. Good thing I have a reverser for it."

Lisa walked towards a drawer, where she picked a small controller with a couple buttons on it. She pointed towards the ceiling, right above her bed, and pressed one of the buttons.

Out of nowhere, a pair of young adult girls and a shopping cart appeared from thin air, crashing straight into her bed and nearly breaking it down with the force of impact. The girls seemed to be fine though, if a little roughed up.

"Lana? Lola? For the love of Frederick Nietzsche, what are you doing, and why were you with my teleportation device?!" She exclaimed angrily as both girls seemed to be confused about what happened.

"Holy shit, that was close!" Lana exclaimed, laying facedown on the bed. She sat up and looked around, quite dizzy from both the sudden change in surroundings and the effects of vodka. "W… w-where are we…?" She asked. She had a piece of paper, the Declaration of Independence, in her hands. She set it down on the bed next to her.

"Y-you stole the Declaration of Independence?!" Lisa exclaimed after reading the start of the paper, snapping it into her hands and unfolding it. "You've potentially damaged one of the most important documents of modern American history, which was responsible for our country to no longer be a colony of Britain!"

"Yep, she did exactly that. And dragged me into it! I tried to stop her!" Lola explained while trying to justify her presence. "Lisa, do you know how to fix this?"

"Actually… I do. It's very easy, almost scarily so. As if a writer of some story put the most contrived coincidence one could ever have in the history of the world into our hands." Lisa replied. She pointed the remote at the document. "Observe."

As she pressed the button, the document in her hands suddenly just disappeared in front of everyone's eyes.

"Hey! You just took what I had rightfully stolen!" Lana complained.

"No, I've returned the document to its proper location back in Washington, where it should have never left." Lisa explained, clearly having seen enough bullshit. "Now, assuming most of the scandal will fade due to the paper being returned, I must tend to dealing with you two myself for the crime of stealing national property and damage of historic patrimony."

Lola and Lana faced each other with fearful expressions and gulped. "Uhh…"

The scowl Lisa previously had slowly started to twist into a wide grin full of teeth that appeared sharper and scarier than they actually were in the lighting of the room. Her eyes narrowed and focused on the twins who were petrified with fear. They probably thought she could smell their fear, she thought with delight. "I know the perfect way to do so, for the _both of you…"_

* * *

"_Ugh…_ where am I?" Lola said, as she opened her eyes, quickly getting out of the sticky floor, which was covered in mud in rocks. "Ah! Am I in Lana's brain or something? And where the hell is she? Lana!" She called.

She didn't notice the outhouse shed behind her, and when the door flung open it caught her by surprise. She jumped up and looked behind her, noticing an oddly familiar looking green ogre in medieval clothing. Then, "All Star" started playing.

"_**SomeBODY ONCE TOLD ME, THE WORLD WAS GONNA ROLL ME-"**_

"What the FU-"

"_Oh hello there!" _Shrek shouted a greeting. "_What are you doing in my swamp?!" _He asked, while Lola tried to make sense of everything that was going on, and failed. And so she began screaming in shock, and also started having flashbacks to the times that Luan decided to incorporate memes into her April Fools' hijinx. Those were dark times for the diva.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lana found herself in the exact opposite of that world. She couldn't even feel the ground, she felt more like she was levitating in the air. She got up and looked down, noticing she was standing on a bright pink cloud.

"What the- _did I die?!" _Lana jumped up and yelped in fear and confusion. "You know, I thought I was gonna end up in Hell. Or _is _this Hell? Or just Lola's brain? Or did I smoke somethin bad again?"

She heard high-pitched, childish giggling nearby. It unnerved her, and now she wondered if she was in a horror movie of sorts, the kind that had creepy children as the featured monsters. When she turned around, it was almost like that, as she was a bunch of women made out of plastic, a bit too thin for her to believe they were actually alive, and with a fixed expression on their faces, as some faint music played in the background. At least the giggling stopped, though.

"Shit… this probably is a horror movie." Lana said to herself. "But… what the hell are those things?"

And then her worst nightmare came to life.

"_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world… life in plastic, it's fantastic!" _The plastic doll-like women started singing at the same time, as they started walking towards her.

Lana stayed frozen in place, utterly petrified. Her life flashed in front of her eyes.

"_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere~" They_ then took out several beauty products that ranged from hairbrushes and hairspray to makeup and waxing sheets.

And then they started running at speeds that Lana was sure not even a person could ever reach towards her, and that's when she took off running away as fast as she could. She hoped she was wrong and that she would be able to outrun them. If she could escape a bunch of guards that were guarding the Declaration of Independence back in her own world, implausible and brief as that was, then why would a bunch of plastic dolls be so much faster?

* * *

For the next half an hour or so, Lisa was at her desk doing important work. She kept her teleportation device and reversing remote close to her in case someone else tried to take them. She wore a perpetual grin while thinking of the justice she was serving to two of her older sisters. Hey, karma's a bitch isn't it?

Once she decided that she had enough fun thinking about their situations, she pointed the remote at the ceiling and pressed a button again. The twins appeared out of thin air once again, but in an entirely different looks and attitudes than before. Lola was covered head to toe in mud, grass, sand, moss, and ogre snot. Meanwhile, Lana was given a drastic makeover that was more akin to a Bratz doll, including glittery eyeshadow and pretty pink lipstick, a magenta sparkly towel that was much too sparkly for her tastes, and her hair was done up in a pompadour.

"So, I assume that your relative punishments have presented results after all?" Lisa asked the two as she got near them. "And that you have understood you shouldn't steal my equipment for redundant and moronic purposes."

The twins were shaking and hugging themselves, overcome with shock, fear, and disgust.

"...No." Lana said, a bit too honest.

Lisa aimed the teleporter at her, making her immediately recoil and shield herself with her hands.

_"N-no DON'T! I'm sorry, okay?! I'm sorry!"_

"You _can't _send us back there, I barely made it out alive! We're both sorry even though she deserved it a lot more than I did, okay?" Lola begged and pleaded.

Luckily for them, Lisa was feeling a little bit merciful. "Very well then. Return to your own living space, and remember this lesson. Next time, I will not show as much mercy as I am right now." Lisa narrowed her eyes and shooed them away. "Off you go now."

The two girls left the room trembling, traumatized by the most recent half hour of their lives. They jumped as the door behind them closed, as both decided to head back to their own door.

"Lana, the next time y-you plan on doing something stupid, _don't drag me along!_" Lola exclaimed.

"H-hey wait, Lola… I ain't really thinkin' straight right now, but…"

"When do you ever?"

"...what planet are we on?"

"Earth… I think."

"Damn, so what happened to the pink cloud world with those doll monsters?" Lana asked drunkenly as she got rid of all the girly stuff they put on her.

"The… what?!"

"The place Lisa put me in, which I'm pretty sure was one of the levels of Hell and… I hope that when I go there it's not that level. Where were you, anyway?"

"It a swamp with an ogre. Disgusting!"

"Did he ask you what you were doing in his swamp, by any chance?" Lana snarked jokingly.

"_Don't!_" Lola said, shivering. "I don't want to remember it!"

"So, I take it he did?"

"Y-yes… I-I'll never watch Shrek again."

"A-and I'm gonna be hearing the Barbie song in my nightmares." Lana slowly crawled to her bed and collapsed onto it while throwing everything else she was wearing onto the floor, then crawled into the sheets.

"Y-you're really going to bed right now?"

"Well yeah, we did some fun shit, nearly crashed into a wall, got teleported into nightmareland by our younger sister… I'd say it was a pretty good night."

"..._C-can I sleep with you?"_

Lana's head peeked out from under the blankets, and she gave her twin a sloppy, dopey grin. "Don't threaten me with a good time… but sure."

Lola just quickly went inside the sheets besides her twin. And together, they hoped to forget the nightmares they've witnessed.

"_It's a hell of a feeling though…" _Lana thought before falling asleep, all warm and snug with both the covers and the person she was the closest to in her life, literally.


	28. Doing Something Sweet

_**(A/N): Welp, here we are. Second to last prompt of the OTP challenge I'm doing... this year, for Lolana, anyway. I might do another for a different pairing next year and keep up the tradition, who knows? This is also the last prompt of this challenge that's SFW, and thus also the last one where they're canon aged. Day 30 is, again, "doing something hot" so that's gonna be posted separately with a different rating, and of course set in the future part of the timeline. Hope you like this one, and I will be posting the last prompt probably early in November just to be an ass to those participating in No Nut November. Which is stupid but I digress. Also, I'd like to thank Captain Dodge for helping me out with brainstorming the general plot, Dodgey boy is really great with stuff like that. And without further ado, let's get into the wholesome!**_

* * *

One breeze autumn day, things were quite normal at the Loud house. Well, as normal as they could be, that is. Luan was making No Nut November jokes, Lucy was already writing out plans for the next Halloween in a book under a tree, and Mr. Grouse was ranting about the leaves constantly falling in his yard despite his policy of "my yard, my property."

However, the autumn spirit wasn't with everyone. Lana Loud opened the door to her room, where she saw Lola slumped over at her tea party table. There was stuff set up for a tea party, but the princess was making no move to actually host it.

"Oh, hey Lans." She greeted without turning to face her.

"Hey Lols." Lana walked over to where she was, and a wave of sorrow and pity washed over her. "Hey… what's wrong?" She asked with concern, taking a seat next to her after moving the stuffed animal that was previously on it.

"_Nothing." _Lola mumbled.

"You sure? You seem kinda… out of it."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"It's just, you don't seem to be that happy."

"What tipped you off on that?" Lola sighed.

Lana pinched the bridge of her nose as a thought came to her mind. She wanted to banish it, but she couldn't. Her twin sister was in need, and she was gonna try whatever she could to cheer her up. "How about we play dress-up? You like dress-up, don't you?" She asked reluctantly.

"Wh… what?" Lola sat up and gave Lana a bewildered look. "But you _hate _dress-up!"

"Well I- but, if it'll make you happy, I'll do it."

Lola gave her a weak smile while remaining utterly incredulous.

* * *

Lana was currently clad in an overly poofy and stuffy deep pink dress. It made her wobble around a little bit whenever she tried to move. She wasn't enjoying the experience, and that fact was obvious to Lola and would be to anyone else if they saw her. She tried her best not to complain and bared with it, regardless of how hard it was to breathe in it.

"Uhh… are you doing okay?" Lola asked as she tightened the dress even more, making Lana whimper.

"_Kinda hard to breathe, but I'm okay…"_ The tomboy replied with a strained voice and a fake smile.

Lola undid the tightening part of the dress to make it easier for Lana to speak. "Why are you doing this, anyway?"

"Because I wanted to cheer you up. Simple as that."

"So you decided to do something you hate with every bone in your body, just for that?"

"Well yeah, you're my twin and even if you weren't, I wouldn't wanna see you sad. WHat happened anyway?"

Lola let go of the dress tightener and walked over to her bed, sitting on it criss-cross style. "Get back in your normal clothes, then we'll talk."

Lana moved to the other side of the room near her own bed and did just that, then joined Lola next to her. "What's going on?"

"Not much, just school stuff."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know how sometimes we read out loud in class and there's usually a lot of volunteers? I never raise my hand for a reason…"

"Why?"

"Do you remember that reading contest from the library, where the prize was an entire free night at Spunk E. Pigeon's?"

"Yeah, and we missed it because you didn't want to read because it was hard or something?"

"_Yeah yeah, I know…"_ Lola grumbled and hung her head low.

"Hey, no need to feel bad. You're getting better at it, aren't you?" Lana tried to console her.

"Yeah, but the thing is… I didn't want to tell you or anyone else because any time I end up getting called on to read something out loud, I either read too slowly, or I mess the words up and that makes me read too slowly, and then some of the other kids make fun of me…"

Lana hopped off the bed, her eyes narrowed, and her mouth twisted into a scowl. "They _what?! _And how haven't I seen that? We're in the same class."

"It always happens when you're not around."

"Why, are they scared of me or something? If anything, I'd think they'd be scared of _you."_

"Apparently not, since they like to pick on me because reading isn't as easy for me as it is for them. I can still read, it's just not so easy!"

"Hmm… I think I have an idea. How about we take a trip somewhere fun for now, and then tomorrow I'll go kick their butts? All you gotta do is lead me to them."

"I… I'd like that. You'd really do that?"

"'Course I would! I've got your back, and I know you've got mine."

"So where would we go?"

"Just follow me, I think you'll like it."

* * *

Vanzilla screeched to a halt, double-parked in front of a car in front of the restaurant. Lana was back in her normal attire.

"Alright, don't take too long and don't get into any trouble, or I'll turn you both into human pretzels and tie you together. Understand?" Lori asked, turning around.

"Yes ma'am!" Lola replied and handed her a wad of cash.

"Yes sir- I mean ma'am!" Lana said while doing a soldier salute.

Lori paid the flub no mind and watched them exit the van and go into the building. They found an empty booth and took their seats. Seven different animatronics were singing on the stage in front of them and the smell of cheesy pizza wafted in the air.

"Wow, this place is even better than I thought it'd be!" Lola mused as she looked around. "After I blew that contest I never thought I'd get to come here."

"Yeah, it's not the cheapest place but I think pooling our allowances for some grub 'n stuff here is worth it."

"I still can't believe you'd do something like this just because I was feeling down." Lola replied, though with a smile and an appreciative tone. She picked up one of the menus and looked through the items being offered.

Just then, a group of different kids, including Lindsey and Lacey, came walking by. They caught sight of the twins, particularly Lola, and smirked.

"Hey, look who it is! Having trouble with that menu, Lola?" Lindsey swiped it out of her hands and shoved it back into her face. "How about you sound it out? Here, I'll help you!" And in a very slow, buffoonish and consensendingly mocking voice, she said, "_Thhhhiiiisss heeeeere iiiiis… peeeeeeperoooooooniiiii… piiiiiizzzzzaaaa…"_

"Leave her alone." Lana growled, standing up from her seat and moving towards Lindsey.

Lindsey dropped the menu onto the floor and laughed in Lana's face. "Hah, and what are you gonna do?"

"Uhh, Lindsey, you _do _know who she is, right?" One of the other kids piped up.

"Of course I do, she's that dog of a twin of that dummyhead over there." Lindsey snarked and pointed at Lola who shot her a glare.

"Yeah, what's she gonna do, throw mud at us?" Lacey added in, then turned to the irked tomboy. "Guess even after a classy dog show you're still a dirty mutt like that other dog of yours. Heard the other kids don't like you, which is no big surprise. Not surprised that your sister's just as dumb as you, either."

"Oh, you again. Look, I don't care what any of you say about me, but nobody picks on my dog _or my sister!" _Lana whipped around, practically shooting daggers with her eyes at her, and baring her teeth. Lacey may have been bigger, taller, and a year older than Lana, but she was not the least bit intimidated.

Lacey chuckled snootily and gave her a daring smirk while the other kids sans Lindsey looked on nervously. She swiped the tiara right off of Lola's head and put it on her own, dodging the pageant princess's attempts to grab it back, each attempt getting more and more violent. And that's where she screwed up.

Right then, Lana started seeing red and flew into a rage with an animalistic roar. She lunged at the bully and with no hesitation whatsoever, snatched the tiara off her head, gave her the mother of all atomic wedgies and let go with a loud _*snap!*_ Everyone froze in place for a few moments, aside from Lindsey who stepped back before running off.

"I said… _Leave. Her. Alone." _She snarled deeply, her face flushed with anger and her eyes burning with fury. She shook a bit, clearly itching for a fight but trying to hold herself back. Lori did tell her and Lola not to get into trouble, after all.

The rest of them started to slowly step back as well and Lacey fixed the wedgie. She glared at Lana and moved a step forward as though she hadn't had enough. That was quickly shut down and that anger turned into fear once Lana whipped around and shot back her own glare.

"_UNDERSTAND?!"_

Not another word was uttered from neither Lacey nor the rest of the group. They weren't about to risk being on the receiving end of one of those wedgies, or anything worse that they knew Lana would be able to cook up. Something really grody, probably. And so they made their getaway before she could go after them.

"Whoa…" Was all Lola could say as she picked the menu back up off the floor.

Lana panted and took her seat, trying to calm herself down. She handed Lola the tiara back, who put it back in its proper place. "Sorry about that."

"Wh- sorry for _what? _I wanted to say thank you!"

"No prob. I've got your back. Hopefully that taught them to keep their distance. But if anything else happens with them or anyone else, you know who to call." Lana pridefully said. "Anyway, where were we?"

"Getting something to eat, I guess?" Lola focused on the menu and looked for something that would satisfy the both of them. She found something, and pointed to the item on the menu. However, she hesitated on reading it out loud.

"Hey, I know those jerks were a bunch of booger rags to you, but don't pay attention to them. Just sound it out, you got this."

"Hmm, okay…" Lola squinted at the colorful text next to the picture of said food item. "La… lar… large pepe… roni…"

Lana sat there patiently as she waited for her to finish. "No need to rush."

"Pepe… roni… _oh!" _Lola suddenly had a eureka moment. "Large pepperoni pizza!" She said proudly.

"See, I knew you could do it! And yeah, that sounds good. Anything to drink?"

"Hmmm…" Lola mused as she looked through the menu again.

From then on, they had a pretty good time at Spunk E. Pigeon's Pizza Palooza Paradise with all the pizza, arcade games and music they could ever want.


End file.
